Bezruch
by Mrocznusss
Summary: AU. Tiara Przydziału postanawia przydzielić Syriusza Blacka do Slytherinu. Wszystko wydaje się w porządku do czasu śmierci Oriona Blacka. Jaki związek ma ona z przeszłością, a jaki wpływ ma przyszłość? Jak oddziałuje na samego Syriusza i jego bliskich? Opowiadanie jest zbiorem miniaturek.
1. Muzyka

**Muzyka**

W domu Blacków zawsze była muzyka.

W salonie na parterze stała stara, zaczarowana jeszcze przez dziadka Polluksa, szafa grająca, którą pani Black włączała tylko wtedy, kiedy wszyscy czworo zbierali się w pokoju.

Pan Black siadał wtedy na swoim wysłużonym fotelu obitym oliwkową skórą. Nóżki siedziska miały kształt wilczych łap, a podłokietniki zakończone były głowami psów, szczerzącymi zęby do ataku. Orion podpierał się łokciem o jeden z łbów, głównie o lewy, i opierał policzek na pięści. Zakładał nogę na nogę, a w wolnej ręce, najczęściej prawej, trzymał odpalone cygaro, od czasu do czasu się nim zaciągając i puszczając okręgi z dymu.

Regulus wykładał się na owczych skórach, leżących tuż przed wesoło trzaskającym kominkiem. W drodze zawsze zabierał z kanapy jedną lub dwie poduszki i podkładał je sobie pod głowę, kiedy wylegiwał się na brzuchu, wolno machając nogami w powietrzu. Zwrócony był zazwyczaj w stronę ojca, gdyż leżał naprzeciwko niego. Dodatkowo, leżąc przed kominkiem usytuowanym w rogu pokoju, miał możliwość ogarnięcia wzrokiem całego salonu.

Pani Black stawała przy grającej szafie z ciemnego drewna z misternymi, złotymi zdobieniami umieszczonymi na froncie. Wyciągała powoli różdżkę (heban, włos z ogona Testrala, siedem i jedna czwarta cala, twarda) z rękawa sukni i obracała ją chwilę w wąskich palcach zakończonych długimi, czerwonymi paznokciami. Spoglądała na wszystkich po kolei:

Najpierw na swojego męża.

Na jego gładko zaczesane do tyłu kasztanowe włosy, które w świetle świec nabierały rudego odcienia (pewno po matce, której włosy były koloru płomieni czy, jak kto wolał, świeżej krwi). Patrzyła przez chwilę w spokojne, brązowe oczy, zastanawiając się, o czym myśli. Omiatała wzrokiem wąskie, zmysłowe usta i gładko ogoloną brodę. Pobieżnie oceniała jego strój – czarne spodnie w kant, błękitna koszula, ciemna kamizelka bez pleców z cieniutkimi, szarymi elementami florystycznymi i luźno zawiązany krawat z herbem Blacków u dołu, spięty złotą spinką. Nigdy nie wiedziała, dlaczego nie lubił typowo magicznych szat.

W następnej kolejności przenosiła wzrok na młodszego syna.

Czarne, gęste włosy odrastały Regulusowi w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, po jakimś czasie zasłaniając ciemne brwi i wywijając się lekko za uszami. Brązowe, orionowe oczy, stale zmieniały przedmiot obserwacji. Okrągła twarz miała mlecznobiały kolor, na tle którego wyróżniały się lekko różowawe policzki i mały, zadarty nosek. Poduszki zasłaniały zieloną kokardkę z wąskiej wstążki i idealnie wyprasowany, biały kołnierzyk. Koszula wpuszczona była w krótkie, brązowe spodenki na szelkach, a na stopach miał czarne skarpety do kolan. Rozczulało ją to, że nie potrafił ukryć swojego zadowolenia i podniecenia.

Na Syriusza patrzyła na samym końcu.

Jej starszy syn wchodził do salonu jako ostatni. Zbliżał się do fotela ojca, ściągał z jego oparcia koc, układał go w kostkę i kładł na ziemi, tuż przy jednej z wilczych łap, głównie przy lewej. Później siadał na nim po turecku, opierał się, najczęściej prawym, barkiem o ścianę fotela i patrzył prosto na nią.

Był szalenie podobny do Oriona, gdy tamten był w jego wieku. Szczupła buzia o ciemniejszym odcieniu skóry niż ta Regulusa, z prostym nosem nakrapianym kilkoma jasnymi piegami i różowawe usta. Tylko oczy miał po niej, stalowo szare. Gdzieś w ich głębi kryła się iskierka rozbawienia. Jemu też włosy rosły nieprzyzwoicie szybko i łaskotały go już w kark. Odgarniał je do tyłu, tak jak to robił Orion. Białą koszulę miał krzywo zapiętą i niestarannie włożoną w czarne spodenki. Jedna skarpetka zsunęła mu się trochę w dół i była wyraźnie ubrudzona od spodu.

Pani Black chowała wtedy różdżkę z powrotem do rękawa i podchodziła do Syriusza. Kazała mu stanąć przed nią, by mogła poprawić jego ubranie. Podciągała luźną skarpetkę, wyciągała koszulę ze spodenek, rozpinała po kolei guziczki i zapinała w odpowiedniej kolejności, wsadzała ją z powrotem do spodni i na koniec układała mu włosy tak, by nie wpadały do oczu. Czasami musiała sobie pomóc zaklęciem.

Później wracała spokojnie do szafy grającej z różdżką w ręku i rzucała na nią krótkie, niewerbalne zaklęcie. Rolka zaczynała się powoli kręcić, a salon wypełniała, znana tylko Blackom, melodia.

Orion wpatrywał się wtedy przymrużonymi oczami w swoje dogasające cygaro i w ciszy słuchał muzyki.

Regulus zamykał oczy, wtulając twarz w poduszkę i machał nogami w rytm muzyki. Ten, kto miałby przyjemność stać bliżej niego, mógłby usłyszeć, że nuci cicho dobrze sobie znaną melodię.

Walburga chciałaby też zamknąć oczy i móc pozwolić myślom krążyć bezwładnie po swojej głowie, ale coś jej przeszkadzało. Uczucie nieustannego wpatrywania się w nią.

Syriusz wydawał się bardziej zainteresowany matką niż starą melodią ludową. Kobieta dobrze czuła, że przygląda jej się dokładnie.

Oglądał czarne fale jej włosów upięte z tyłu klamrą. Jej synowie odziedziczyli tylko ich kolor, chociaż Syriuszowi, gdy miał krótsze włosy, zabawnie wykręcała się grzywka. Wodził czujnym spojrzeniem po gładkim owalu jej twarzy, a później patrzył na wąskie, ciemne brwi i identyczne jak swoje, szare oczy. Dalej był lekko zadarty nos i niezbyt szerokie usta podkreślone czerwoną szminką, które oglądał dłuższą chwilę. Smukła szyja, skryta pod koronkowym kołnierzykiem czarnej sukni z mocno ściśniętym gorsetem i luźno spadającym dole. Jej syn zwracał uwagę na dwie czerwone różyczki przyczepione do końca gorsetu. Powiedział jej nawet kiedyś, że strasznie mu się podobają. Następnie były równie czerwone paznokcie, na widok których uśmiechał się lekko i patrzył na czubki jej butów na obcasie, które odbijały żółty blask świec.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego zawsze przyglądał jej się z taką uwagą, skoro stała na tle grawerowanej szafy, a obok niej znajdował się regał z ręcznie zdobioną zastawą oraz cała ściana z drzewem genealogicznym rodziny.

Ale nie zwracała mu uwagi.

Nie robiła tego też wtedy, kiedy nagle zaczynał śpiewać. Pomimo wysokiego, lekko dziewczęcego głosu, utrzymywał spokojny rytm melodii i idealnie wymawiał staroangielskie słowa pieśni.

Przyszedł do niej kiedyś z pytaniem, czy ta melodia ma słowa. Odpowiedziała mu, że owszem, ma, ale są tak stare, że ledwo kto potrafi je już wymówić. Zdziwił ją wtedy, gdy odpowiedział, że chce, by go ich nauczyła. Cóż miała zrobić? Zgodziła się. Kazała mu łamać język na trudnych zestawieniach liter, wyciągać dźwięczne głoski i śpiewać, śpiewać, śpiewać do utraty tchu. A później on za każdym razem wyśpiewywał inną zwrotkę. Tę, na którą miał akurat ochotę.

Była z niego dumna. Dumna z jego doskonałej dykcji, dźwięcznego głosu i własnych chęci. Potrafiła mu odpuścić każdą zbitą wazę czy dzbanek, pobrudzoną wykładzinę, porwaną jedwabną koszulę czy podjadanie przed obiadem, jeżeliby śpiewał.

Bo Syriusz śpiewał dla niej, patrząc walburgowymi oczami wprost w jej oczy.


	2. Muzyka II

**Muzyka II**

W pokoju gościnnym na piętrze, na samym środku pomieszczenia, stał fortepian, który państwo Black dostali z okazji ślubu od matki Oriona, Melanii. Był ogromny, ciężki i ręcznie zdobiony. Liczył sobie około dwustu lat, klawisze były wykonane z kości słoniowej, a jego klapa miała tendencję do zamykania się w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Walburga podejrzewała, że mieszka w nim poltergeist, ale nieważne, ile zaklęć wypróbowała, żadne nie rozwiązało problemu samozamykającej się klapy.

Z tego też powodu Syriusz i Regulus nie mieli prawa wstępu do pokoju na piętrze i dotykania fortepianu. Oczywiście, jak to dzieci, nie przestrzegali tego zakazu.

**4 czerwca 1965r.**

Pierwszy raz zainteresowali się instrumentem, gdy Syriusz miał pięć lat, a Regulusowi do skończenia czterech zostało jeszcze trzy miesiące. Czerwiec zapowiadał się w tym roku bardzo deszczowo i pochmurnie, a chłopcy się nudzili.

Pani Black musiała wyjść z domu, by odwiedzić swoją chorą matkę, Irmę, która prawdopodobnie miała wylew i jej stan nie wróżył nic dobrego. Nikt nie powiedział wtedy o tym młodemu Syriuszowi i Regowi, ponieważ były to „sprawy dorosłych". Pan Black miał zostać domu i pilnować synów. Standardowo siedział w swoim gabinecie i pracował, podczas kiedy jego dzieci skupiały całą swoją pięcio- i trzyletnią uwagę na instrumencie.

Syriuszowi najbardziej podobały się białe klawisze, kontrastujące z ciemnym drewnem i tworzące złudzenie poświaty. Syri dotykał ich niepewnie swoją dziecięcą ręką i uważał, by samozamykająca się osłonka nie przytrzasnęła mu ręki. Na razie udawało mu się ją zabierać w odpowiednim momencie.

Regulus, natomiast, nie potrafił sprecyzować, co podobało mu się najbardziej.

Grube, potężne nogi fortepianu były grawerowane ornamentami roślinnymi i zwierzęcymi w taki sposób, by za każdym razem można było zauważyć na nich całkiem inny element. Każda noga opowiadała swoją własną historię, a Regulus, który zawsze lubił fantastyczne opowieści, pełne rzeczy nie z tej ziemi, potrafił siedzieć godzinami na zimnej posadzce przez fortepianem i wpatrywać się w dębowe nogi. Ale to chyba jednak nie one mu się podobały najbardziej.

Klapa fortepianu była jedynym elementem malowanym. Farby, pomimo upływu lat, nadal miały mocne i wyraziste kolory, które cieszyły oko. Zapewne jakieś zaklęcie utrwalające miało w tym swój udział. Regulus jeszcze nie rozumiał, co przedstawia malowidło, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to zupełnie w zachwycaniu się nad czerwonymi esami i zielonymi floresami w otoczeniu pomarańczowych kółek i niebieskich kwadratów. Ale to chyba nadal nie było to.

Spoglądał czasami w kierunku starszego brata, któremu szare oczy świeciły się na widok bielutkich klawiszy i zastanawiał się, co Syriusz takiego w nich widzi. Były takie do bólu zwyczajne i zgeometryzowane. Tak naprawdę, oprócz wyjątkowego połysku, nie miały w sobie nic godnego uwagi.

— Syri, przecież one są takie nudne! — fuknął któregoś razu na brata, gdy ten, nawet po trzecim „powinniśmy już stąd iść", nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

— Wcale, że nie. — Syriusz był wyjątkowo spokojny, gdy to mówił. — Właśnie, że są najlepsze. — Jego oczy błyszczały.

Regulus przełknął głośno ślinę, widząc, jak jego brat unosi ręce, przymierzając się do grania. Nie był przekonany co do tego pomysłu. Fortepian (a może zły duch, który w nim mieszkał) przycinał palce za pomocą klapy za samo dotykanie klawiszy. Gdy ktoś zaczynał grać, stawał się jeszcze bardziej nieobliczalny.

Syriusz zdawał się o tym zapomnieć i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, uderzył wszystkimi palcami w kościane klawisze, zmuszając stary instrument do wydania z siebie głośnego, ponurego dźwięku, który wypełnił cały pokój, sprawiając, że zastawa zadrżała na regale. Nie było takiej możliwości, by ojciec ich nie usłyszał.

— Widzisz? Kiedy je naciskam, to on gra! — Syriusz był zachwycony swoim odkryciem i na chwilę spuścił wzrok z fortepianu.

Reg zdążył tylko wziąć głębszy oddech, słysząc odgłos zamykanych drzwi gdzieś w innej części domu, gdy nawiedzona klapa trzasnęła znienacka.

Cały dom wypełnił się wrzaskiem Syriusza.

— Tato, a może pan Fortepian jest zły, bo jest nienatrojony?

— Nienastrojony, Regulusie. I od kiedy fortepian jest panem?

— Dał Syriuszowi nauczkę za zaczepianie go.

— Sądzę, że Syriusz zapamięta ją na jakiś czas. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będzie to trwało dłużej niż miesiąc…

— Myślisz, że pan Fortepian poczułby się lepiej, gdyby był nastrojony?

— A co to ma do rzeczy?

— Wydaje z siebie teraz okropne dźwięki, a jest taki ładny! Tato, nastroisz go?

— Reggie… no dobrze, nastroję, ale obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz się przy nim bawił beze mnie albo mamy, dobrze?

— Obiecuję!

**18 stycznia 1967r.**

Jeżeli Polluks Black mógłby powiedzieć, że kocha kogoś najbardziej na świecie, to byłaby to jego córka, Walburga. A jego miłość wzrosła jeszcze bardziej, gdy urodziła dwóch chłopców, dziedziców Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków.

Orion Black był osobą, której Polluks szczerze nienawidził, ale nie mógł nie przyznać, że chociaż raz się postarał. Względnie dwa.

Niemniej, euforia pana Blacka osiągnęła swoje apogeum dopiero wtedy, gdy okazało się, że chłopcy są zainteresowani muzyką. Czuł się w obowiązku, by wygłosić przemowę na temat tej szlachetnej dziedziny sztuki, przybliżając wnukom jej znaczenie. Przez cały czas trwania wykładu, całkiem ignorował Oriona, który ukradkiem maskował ziewanie.

_Ignorant! _

— Dziadku, a ty potrafisz grać na fortepianie?

Polluks odczekał chwilę, by dać wnukowi do zrozumienia, że przerywanie było całkiem nie na miejscu.

— Oczywiście, że potrafię, Regulusie.

Brązowe oczy chłopca zaświeciły się z podniecenia. Polluks urósł z dumy o kilka centymetrów.

— Dziadku, a nauczyłbyś mnie grać? Nauczyłbyś? Proszę!

Pan Black uniósł dłoń, oczekując ciszy. Wcale nie zauważył tego, że Orion wywrócił oczami.

— Spokojnie. Oczywiście, że cię nauczę.

Polluks Black uśmiechnął się triumfalnie w myślach, widząc, że jego zięć pobladł nagle i nerwowo zaczesał włosy ręką do tyłu. Cóż, teraz będą spędzali ze sobą więcej czasu. Dużo więcej.

To nie było tak, że Orion nie lubił muzyki. Tak naprawdę, lubił ją nawet bardzo. W młodości matka śpiewała mu kołysanki do snu, siostra nuciła pod nosem, gdy czesała włosy, w szkole Fran zawsze gwizdał jakieś melodyjki, gdy odrabiał lekcje, jego żona śpiewała, gdy układała kwiaty w wazonie lub gdy ją o to poprosił, Syriusz cały czas nucił, nawet wtedy, gdy było to całkiem nie na miejscu.

Cieszył się, że Regulus też był muzykalny, ale wolałby mu wynająć prywatnego nauczyciela i płacić galeona za godzinę, niż codziennie witać teścia w drzwiach. Najgorsze było to, że wokół Polluksa zawsze kręcił się albo Syriusz, albo Regulus, a Orion nie zamierzał kłócić się w ich obecności.

Jedynym powodem, dla którego Orion nie oskarżył Rega o zmuszenie go do tego, by został alkoholikiem, był fakt, że Regulusowi bardzo dobrze szła gra na fortepianie.

Tylko czasem w duszy liczył na to, że instrument przytrzaśnie Polluksowi palce.

**24 grudnia 1972r.**

Gra na fortepianie była przyjemna. Reggie lubił, gdy Syriusz czasami siadał obok niego i nie mógł się nadziwić, jak jego młodszy brat tworzy tak niesamowite dźwięki. Mama zawsze się uśmiechała, gdy grał, a ojciec targał przyjaźnie jego włosy.

Tylko dziadek był inny. Nigdy nic mu się do końca nie podobało, zawsze coś było źle, a mimo tego, na każdym przyjęciu kazał Regulusowi grać, grać i jeszcze raz grać.

Nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby nie fakt, że chłopiec nie lubił grać na innym instrumencie niż tym domowym. Inne fortepiany wydawały mu się ponure i odpychające. Do bólu zwykłe. Pudełka na nogach z klawiszami.

Na początku grzecznie zgadzał się, by zagrać jedną piosenkę czy dwie. Z czasem mówił mamie, że boli go brzuch czy głowa, by się wymigać. Prosił Syriusza, by go gdzieś ukrył przed dziadkiem, a gdy po raz pierwszy, w wieku jedenastu lat, powiedział mu, że nie ma ochoty grać, dostał w twarz. Wcale nie lekko.

Policzek piekł niczym rozżarzone żelazo przyłożone do skóry.

— Lepiej, by miał pan dobrą wymówkę.

Ojca, który sprowadziłby dziadka do parteru, już nie było, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia, ponieważ był Fran. A Fran, pomimo tego że nie był członkiem rodziny i los Regulusa mógł go wcale nie obchodzić, nie zamierzał udawać, że nie ma oczu, tylko dlatego, że Polluks był na powrót głową rodziny Blacków.

— Panie Liebleu, proszę się nie wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy.

— Och, niech mi pan wierzy, Regulus jest jak najbardziej moją sprawą. — Fran był bardzo pewny siebie. — Więc lepiej niech mi pan powie, dlaczego go pan uderzył. — Uśmiech Francuza nie wróżył nic dobrego.

— Niesubordynacja powinna być karana w odpowiedni sposób. — Pan Black patrzył na Frana z góry.

— Uważa pan, że Regulus jest jakimś pana podwładnym?

— W pewnym sensie…

Polluks nie zdążył dokończyć, w jakim sensie Reg jest jego podwładnym, bo pięść Frana spotkała się z jego policzkiem. Blackowi zrobiło się na chwilę ciemno przed oczami i zachwiał się niebezpiecznie.

Na sali zrobiło się cicho.

Walburga, która złościła się na Syriusza, za wysmarowanie koszuli dżemem, zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak, gdy w salonie zaległa cisza jak makiem zasiał. Zaniepokoiła się dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszała krzyk swojego ojca:

— CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ!? — Polluks był wściekły i wstrząśnięty tym, że jakiś Francuz panoszy się po jego domu.

— Co ja sobie wyobrażam? Co ty sobie wyobrażasz!? — Fran objął zszokowanego Regulusa ramieniem. Na policzkach jego dziadka wystąpiły niezdrowe rumieńce.

— Co tu się dzieje? — Walburga przepchała się przez tłum zaskoczonych krewnych, by dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Przyłożyła rękę do ust, widząc, że krew spływa po brodzie Polluksa z pękniętej wargi. — Tato…

— To twój ojciec? — Fran wyglądał na zaskoczonego. — Świetnie. W takim razie gratuluję bycia dziadkiem roku. Walburgo, pozwól, że ukradnę ci syna na chwilę.

Może i Françoisa poniosły emocje i zagalopował się trochę za daleko, ale zachowanie Polluksa było dla niego całkiem niezrozumiałe, więc najzwyczajniej w świecie chwycił Regulusa za wątły nadgarstek i wyprowadził z salonu, nie oglądając się na żadnego Blacka.

Reg patrzył na szerokie plecy Frana oniemiały. Mężczyzna całkiem nie pasował do tego domu – jego blond włosy gryzły się z ciemnym wnętrzem, był zbyt miły i dobry, przejmował się rzeczami, które inni ignorowali. Pomimo tego, że Regulus wychował się w takiej, a nie innej rodzinie i kochał ją na swój sposób, złapał się na tym, że gdyby François zaproponował mu, że go stąd zabierze, to zgodziłby się bez wahania.

— Bardzo boli?

Fran przyłożył lód do spuchniętego policzka chłopca. Chciał się zająć czymkolwiek, by nie skupiać się na swoich drżących dłoniach. Teraz, gdy cały gniew go opuścił, zdał sobie sprawę, jaką głupotę zrobił.

Powrót na Gimmauld Place to był jakiś pomysł, mimo tego że nie miał prawa wyprowadzić Regulusa nawet z salonu w domu Polluksa Blacka. Niby powiedział skrzatu, gdzie się udaje, ale im dłużej Walburga z Syriuszem nie wracali, tym bardziej Fran czuł się winny.

— Nie, jest już ok. — Regulus uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco, machając nogami. Jeszcze żaden dorosły nie posadził go na stole.

Fran poczochrał swoje jasne kosmyki, opierając się biodrem o blat. Chyba oficjalnie może pożegnać się z odwiedzaniem Anglii przez kolejne do-końca-świata. Nie podobało mu się to. Zdążył polubić chłopców, a teraz ich własna matka, którą starał się podnieść na duchu, będzie musiała go wyrzucić.

_Będę tęsknił za tym szezlongiem…_

— Wiesz co, Fran? — Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Regulusa. — To było super.

— Nieważne jakie to było, Reggie, nie powinienem tego robić…

— Byłeś jak tata! — Fran spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. — Znaczy… tata nigdy nie uderzył dziadka, ale też mu nie pozwalał się panoszyć.

François nie mógł się nadziwić temu, co widzi. Ponad rok spędził na tym, by wyciągnąć rodzinę Oriona z apatii i unikania tematu tabu, jakim był i… udało się. Fran chyba jeszcze w to nie wierzył.

Usłyszeli dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Żołądek Francuza zawiązał się w bolesny supeł.

Walburga wolno wkroczyła do kuchni, gdzie przesiadywali. Rozwiązywała szal z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. I w tym momencie zza niej wyskoczył Syriusz, którego nie udało się upilnować Grecie, i wykrzyknął coś, czego zdecydowanie nie powinien:

— To było świetne! — Podbiegł do Francuza. — Dziadek był wściekły! Krzyczał jak w amoku! — Chłopiec machał energicznie rękami, a Fran czuł, jak się pogrąża. — Byłeś, byłeś… — Syriusz nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa, podkreślającego wyczyn Françoisa.

— Jak tata — podpowiedział usłużnie Regulus.

— Dokładnie! Byłeś jak tata, Fran!

Blondyn spojrzał w stronę Walburgi, która oddała płaszcz Grecie i patrzyła wprost na niego. Nie zdążył otworzyć ust, ponieważ kobieta go uprzedziła:

— Mój ojciec jest na ciebie okropnie zły, Fran — powiedziała spokojnie. — Ale chłopcy mają rację – byłeś jak Orion. On nie pozwoliłby, by ktoś obcy bił jego dzieci. Tylko, że oni nie są twoimi synami, Fran.

— Wiem, Walburgo. Naprawdę mi przykro. Poniosło mnie. Gdybym pomyślał przez chwilę, to na pewno bym tego nie zrobił.

— Wtedy kazałabym ci się wynosić. — Fran spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. — Mój ojciec jest tyranem. Wszystko musi być pod jego dyktando, dlatego zdenerwował się na Regulusa. Niemniej jednak, tylko ty zareagowałeś. — Założyła ręce na piersi. — Nie mogę tylko zrozumieć, dlaczego.

Trzy pary oczy wpatrywały się we Frana napastliwie, a czwarta robiła to ukradkiem. Francuz miał całkowitą pustkę w głowie.

— Nie wiem. Może nie spodobało mi się to, że ktoś, kto był tutaj trzy razy na krzyż, gdy wszyscy go potrzebowaliście, uważał, że miał prawo, by cokolwiek komukolwiek z was narzucać?

Walburga uśmiechnęła się lekko, słysząc te słowa.

— Fran, zagram ci coś, dobrze? — Regulus złapał go za rękę, zeskakując ze stołu.

— Zaraz, to u dziadka nie chciałeś grać i rozpocząłeś awanturę, a dla Frana to co innego? — Walburga rzuciła młodszemu synowi karcące spojrzenie.

Chłopiec spojrzał na nią tak, jakby zdziwiło go to, że matka nie zna odpowiedzi na tak banalne pytanie.

— Tam nie było naszego fortepianu, mamo.

Regulus chyba najbardziej w fortepianie lubił to, że gdy już ktoś na nim grał, to zbierała się zawsze cała rodzina. Nieważne, w jakim składzie.

I wtedy fortepian nigdy nie zamykał swej klapy.

**31 czerwca 1979r.**

Jennefer obudziła się z lekkim kacem. Przetarła twarz rękami, zakładając koszulę swojego chłopaka i wyszła z pokoju, udając się na poszukiwania łazienki. Całkiem nie rozumiała idei mieszkania w domu o tak wielu pokojach. Tym bardziej, że większość z nich nie była używana.

Przeszła nad Jamesem, śpiącym w poprzek korytarza. Widać, chłopakowi udało się wczoraj wejść na piętro, ale nie doszedł już do własnego pokoju. Poprawiła mu okulary na nosie. Nie zamierzała schodzić na dół. Tam było pewnie więcej ludzi śpiących w różnych pozycjach i miejscach.

Przystanęła na chwilę w korytarzu. Miała wrażenie, że szumi jej w uszach, ale ten szum zmieniał się w muzykę im bliżej była końca korytarza. Odgarnęła czarne kosmyki za ucho, nasłuchując dalej.

Otworzyła ostrożnie drzwi od ostatniego pokoju na korytarzu i zajrzała do środka.

Jej chłopak grał, pochylając się nad jednym z najpiękniejszych fortepianów, jakie w życiu widziała. Byle jaka koszulka, prawdopodobnie po starszym bracie, i wymięte spodnie gryzły się z jego szkolnym wizerunkiem, który tak dobrze znała. Ciemne włosy były zabawnie potargane i nie pasowały do skupionego wyrazy twarzy.

Przytuliła się do framugi, przyglądając mu i słuchając jego gry. _Gdyby Neill był na moim miejscu, pewnie by go namalował. _

Gdy skończył, spojrzał na nią, całkiem zaskoczony jej obecnością. Jennefer uśmiechnęła się do niego. Wpadające przez okno światło wschodzącego słońca podświetlało jego sylwetkę od tyłu, sprawiając, że brązowe oczy bardziej błyszczały.

— Cześć, Reggie.


	3. Wila

**Wila**

**16 sierpnia 1966r. **

Francuzi potrafili organizować bankiety jak nikt inny. Ogromna, przestronna sala z kryształowymi żyrandolami. Sufit wyłożony ozdobnymi kasetonami, posadzka z najlepszej jakości marmuru. Na środku prostokątnego sklepienia szklana kopuła wpuszczająca do środka blade światło księżyca.

Długie, przykryte idealnie białymi obrusami stoły uginały się od wykwintnego jedzenia. Owoce morza, dziczyzna, sałatki, desery, owoce, przekąski. I oczywiście mnóstwo wszelkiego rodzaju trunków. Wytworne wina, musujący szampan, whisky koloru bursztynu, słodkie likiery i od groma kolorowych drinków.

Orion naprawdę lubił francuskie przyjęcia. Przede wszystkim te organizowane przez rodzinę Liebleu.

W prawdzie Allura Liebleu-Perrault, żona milionera, który dorobił się na sieci magicznych aptek, nie powinna nawet pomyśleć o tym, by zaprosić Oriona Blacka pod swój dach z uwagi na to, że nie utrzymywał on kontaktów z jej młodszym bratem od prawie dwudziestu lat, ale chęć pochwalenia się przed koleżankami, że zna osobiście głowę rodziny Blacków, wygrała nad miłością do Frana.

Orionowi schlebiało, gdy ta sympatyczna, niziutka babeczka po pięćdziesiątce zachwycała się nim przed kilkoma tuzinami gości. Miał przy okazji mnóstwo zabawy, gdy kolejna śliczna i uśmiechnięta francuzeczka wydawała z siebie jęk zawodu na wieść o tym, że jest żonaty. Pomysł, by nie zabierać ze sobą Walburgi, okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę.

Black nie szukał wzrokiem Françoisa, gdyż w ogóle nie miał zamiaru się z nim witać. Sam zniszczył ich przyjaźń i zamierzał ponieść wszelkie tego konsekwencje.

— _Monsieur_1 Black, był _monsieur_ już kiedyś we Francji? — Angielski Francuzów był tak okropny, że Orion musiał włożyć sobie do ust pokaźnych rozmiarów ptysia, przełożyć bełkot znajomego Allury na zrozumiały język i dopiero wtedy odpowiedzieć.

— Tak, François zaprosił mnie kiedyś na wakacje do Paryża, gdy chodziliśmy jeszcze razem do Hogwartu.

— Och, więc _monsieur_ zna Frana? _Fameusement!_2 — Orionowi nie podobał się entuzjazm staruszka. I słusznie. — François! François,_ viens ici, s'il vous plaît!_3 — Starszy pan zamachał do stojącego niedaleko blondyna.

— Nie, proszę nie kłopotać Frana… — Było jednak za późno, gdyż Francuz już stał przy nich.

Zapadła nagle niezręczna cisza. Fran nie powitał Oriona nawet suchym „witaj". Spojrzał tylko na niego z urazą, a później zaczął podziwiać swoje buty, które zrobiły się niebywale interesujące. Poczciwy staruszek chyba nie tego się spodziewał po starych znajomych i wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

— Fran, szmat czasu! — Orion nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że sam musi ratować sytuację. Klepnął Françoisa przyjacielska po ramieniu. — Tyle lat minęło, a ty nadal świetnie wyglądasz, nie zmieniłeś się wcale, odkąd cię ostatni raz widziałem.

Faktycznie. Fran, pomimo tego, że tak jak Orion, miał już trzydzieści siedem lat (Black nadal pamiętał, że francuz obchodzi urodziny pod koniec marca) wyglądał od niego dużo młodziej. Jego włosy nadal miały odcień ciemnego blondu, nie było w nich niechcianych nitek siwizny, a szczęka była gładko ogolona. Tylko niebieskie oczy Frana jakby poszarzały i zrobiły się bardziej zmęczone.

Staruszek ucieszył się z takiego rozwoju wypadków, stwierdził, że pewnie czują się niepewnie w jego towarzystwie i zostawił ich samych.

Cisza zawitała na nowo. Orion westchnął, zastanawiając się, jak wybrnąć z sytuacji i opuścić przyjęcie, bez specjalnego zwracania na siebie uwagi. Niespodziewanie odezwał się Fran:

— Dlaczego przyjechałeś? — Orion dobrze wiedział, że blondyn robi mu wyrzuty i ani myślał, by go za to karać.

— Chciałem odmówić twojej siostrze, ale zagroziła, że przyjedzie po mnie osobiście. Nie bardzo wiedziałem, jak wytłumaczyć to w domu. — Walburga nie darzyła sympatią żadnych koleżanek Oriona – nie ważne w jakim były wieku, jak wyglądały i czy były zamężne – po prostu nie.

— A teraz chwali się tobą jak nową biżuterią. Ale tobie to chyba nie przeszkadza? — Fran włożył ręce do kieszeni i niby przypadkiem odsunął się od Oriona. Black tego nie skomentował.

— Można powiedzieć, że się przyzwyczaiłem.

Od małego jego szalona matka pokazywała wszystkim Oriona i zachwalała na prawo i lewo jego urodę oraz mądrość. Był dla niej jak najpiękniejszy mebel – kunsztownie przyozdobiony, pokazywany znajomym i przynoszący dumę właścicielowi.

Następna była Lucretia, która miała lekką obsesję na jego punkcie i traktowała jak najcenniejszy skarb, który trzeba ukryć przed wzrokiem wścibskich za wszelką cenę.

Później zachwycał się nim surowy ojciec, który spoglądał pożądliwie na młode panny zauroczone Orionem i obliczał, ile majątku ich ojców uda mu się zagarnąć dla siebie.

Ostatecznie, chwaliła się nim tylko Walburga, która ucięła kontakty z rodziną Oriona i jako jedyna traktowała go jak człowieka, a nie tylko przystojnego męża, którego zazdrościły jej koleżanki. W głębi duszy był jej za to wdzięczny.

Nagle Fran się skrzywił i powiedział niezadowolony:

— Allura jest nieznośna, znów zaprosiła wile.

Orion powiódł za jego spojrzeniem. Nieopodal, otoczona wianuszkiem mężczyzn, stała dziewczyna w zwiewnej sukience i rozwianych, platynowych włosach. Nawet z tej odległości widział jej czerwone usta i drogie kamienie zdobiące łabędzią szyję. Co raz zerkała w jego stronę, odpowiadając któremuś z zalotników.

— Chyba wpadłeś jej w oko — stwierdził Fran, zabierając od służącego dwa kieliszki szampana.

Skrzaty nie były mile widziane we Francji. Tutejsza arystokracja uważała, że nie wyglądają _dość wyjściowo_.

— Nawet tak nie żartuj. — Orion przyjął kieliszek, odwracając się do kobiety plecami. Miał wrażenie, że kręci mu się w głowie. — Mam żonę i dzieci, nie widzi mi się romansowanie z kimś, kto nawet do końca nie jest człowiekiem.

— Mówisz o tej swojej…

— Mówię o Walburdze. — Black niemal warknął. Fran nie powinien poruszać tematów, o których nie miał nie miał bladego pojęcia.

— Ile lat mają twoje dzieci? — François błyskawicznie wrócił na stały grunt.

— Starszy, Syriusz, ma sześć lat, a młodszy, Regulus, za dwa tygodnie skończy pięć.

— Tylko tyle? — Fran uniósł brwi, zdziwiony.

— Co „tylko tyle"? — Orion również był zaskoczony. Po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem. — A co, myślałeś, że będę mieć tyle dzieci, ile twój ojciec? Fran, która kobieta urodziłaby mi jedenaście pociech!

— Ej, moja matka dała radę. — Fran wyraźnie rozluźnił się i nawet uśmiechnął.

— Twoja matka była wspaniałą i niesamowitą kobietą, a ja nigdy nie twierdziłem inaczej. — Tym razem Fran nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego, gdy Orion klepnął go przyjaźnie w ramię. — W prawdzie, Walburga mówiła coś o tym, że bardzo chciałaby mieć córkę, ale po urodzeniu Regulusa chyba zwątpiła. — Orion uśmiechnął sugestywnie.

— Słabą masz żonę, Orionie.

— Lepszą niż Cygnus. Przynajmniej urodziła mi synów, a nie trzy niesforne baby.

— Biedny Cygnus, musi być załamany. — François naprawdę lubił młodszego brata Walburgi i życzył mu chociażby jednego męskiego potomka, ale Morgana chyba chciała inaczej.

— Masz rację, strasznie schudł. — Orion pokiwał głową dla potwierdzenia swoich słów. — W portfelu — dodał i obaj roześmiali się serdecznie.

**17 sierpnia 1966r.**

Orion nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem znalazł się w jednym z pokoi dla gości, leżąc na plecach na miękkiej, satynowej pościeli z jasnowłosą wilą siedzącą na nim. Coś tutaj było mocno nie tak, bo miał wrażenie, że jest nieprzyzwoicie pijany i spada w dół.

— _Mon cher Anglais..._4 — Wila pogładziła go po policzku, pochylając się nad nim i eksponując jędrną pierś. — _Juste mon…_5

Jej głos był hipnotyzujący, tak samo jak ciemne oczy, w których tonął Orion. Pozwolił jej wyjąć różdżkę z jego kieszeni i odrzucić gdzieś na dywan. Czuł, że nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, podnieść się czy nawet kiwnąć palcem. Był zdany na łaskę pięknej wili, której zamiary były jednoznaczne.

Wodziła rękami po jego piersi, rozpinając szatę i koszulę. Jej czerwone paznokcie drapały bladą skórę, zostawiając różowawe pręgi na brzuchu, a Black nie potrafił zaprotestować.

— _Quel est votre nom?_ — Orion nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, o czym mówi blondynka – nigdy nie uczył się francuskiego. Ojciec uważał, że czytanie dzieł wybitnych filozofów po łacinie bardziej mu się przyda, niż mówienie w języku żabojadów. Chyba wyczytała to z jego twarzy, ponieważ zmarszczyła jasne brwi, co dodało jej tylko uroku, i zapytała łamaną angielszczyzną. — Jakie twoje imię?

_Odpowiedz! _

Orion czuł, jakby ktoś odpalił armatę wewnątrz jego głowy. Czyżby był pod wpływem uroku? Ktoś rzucił na niego _Imperiusa_, by niewyżyta wila mogła się z nim zabawić? Padł ofiarą jakiegoś okrutnego żartu? I dlaczego głos w jego głowie brzmiał jak jego własny?

— Orion…

Wila uśmiechnęła się samymi ustami, gdyż jej oczy były puste.

— _Vous serez à moi, Orion, toute ma..._6

Jej usta były gorące niczym rozżarzony metal. Black czuł, że spada i zatraca się w jej bezdennych oczach, które cały czas na niego patrzyły i nawet bez znajomości francuskiego wiedział, że jest jedynie zabawką w jej rękach.

Wypadł z sypialni z trudem i zatoczył się na ścianę, kurczowo okrywając szatą. Cały korytarz wirował i drgał, gdy Black, na nogach jak z waty, próbował przesunąć się do przodu.

Słyszał wściekłe krzyki wili, której wybitnie nie spodobała się ucieczka kochanka oraz jej pośpieszne kroki. Nie był w stanie uciec, więc zrobił najbardziej absurdalną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy, a której nie zrobiłby w żaden Black na jego miejscu.

Zaczął wołać o pomoc.

— Fran! François, pomóż mi!

Upadł na kolanach, gdy dopadły go mdłości i próbował na czworaka odsunąć się od pokoju. Wila krzyczała coś wściekle i szarpała go za poły szaty, ale był zbyt ciężki, by go podniosła.

— Orion?

Black w życiu tak się nie cieszył, słysząc własne imię. W następnej chwili widział tylko kolorowy błysk i słyszał krzyk kobiety, urwany głośnym zamknięciem drzwi.

Fran złapał go za ramiona i posadził przy ścianie. Orion szczelnie owinął się drogą szatą.

— Orion, co się stało? — Dłoń Francuza była przyjemnie chłodna, gdy dotykała orionowego policzka i odgarniała poczochrane włosy z czoła. — Czy ona… — Fran nie był głupi. Zsunięte spodnie Blacka (co Orion starał się tak skrupulatnie ukryć) i prawie goła pierś mówiły same za siebie.

— Nie mów tego, Fran. Zrób cokolwiek, ale nie mów tego.

Wycieczka do łazienki, kilka wmuszonych szklanek whisky i Fran mógł zabrać Oriona do domu, gdzie będzie mógł zwyczajnie zełgać Walburdze, że jej mąż się upił i wcale nie został ofiarą gwałtu wili. Okropnie to brzmiało w głowie i Francuz nie próbował się przekonać, jak okropnie mogło brzmieć na głos.

Jeden świstoklik i mnóstwo przekleństw później a Fran stał przed kamienicą przy Grimmauld Place. Problem był taki, że numeru dwanaście tutaj nie było.

Tego mu brakowało, by pijany Black przyprowadził go na nieznaną mu dzielnicę Londynu i to pod zły adres!

— Orion, to nie ten adres. — Anglik zaczął mu bardzo ciążyć na ramieniu i Fran miał ochotę zostawić go na pobliskiej ławce i wrócić na przyjęcie.

Black poruszył się flegmatycznie, spojrzał na Frana i przyłożył palce do ust. Wskazał niemrawym ruchem w stronę kamienicy, a François zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi.

Spomiędzy numeru jedenaście a trzynaście zaczęła wsuwać się dodatkowa kondygnacja. Okna nabierały kształtu, drzwi wyjechały z głębi ściany razem z trzema schodkami, a na sam koniec z ziemi wyłoniło się zgrabne ogrodzenie i ścieżka.

— To taka drobna aluzja „jestem mistrzem zaklęć"?

W odpowiedzi Orion zaczął głupio chichotać i znów słaniać się na nogach. Subtelne _Wingardium Leviosa_ na szczęście załatwiło sprawę, a Fran mógł zapukać do drzwi. O drugiej nad ranem.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak porządna kobieta jak Walburga nie śpi o tej pogańskiej godzinie i wygląda nienagannie, ale nie przyszedł tutaj po to, by sprawdzić jej czujność.

Ciężko było mu przekonać czarownicę, że Orion się zwyczajnie upił, a on z dobroci serca przyprowadził go do domu, bo to normalne, że tak szybko załatwił międzykrajowy świstoklik i cała ta sprawa wcale nie wygląda podejrzanie. Black nie ułatwiał mu tego zadania, zawodząc, że musi poznać jego synów. Tylko jakaś nadprzyrodzona siła nie pozwoliła Franowi, by powiedział Orionowi, aby się zamknął.

— Dziękuję za pański trud, panie…

Nie pamiętała go. W sumie, Fran się jej nie dziwił. Gdy się ostatnio widzieli, był zaledwie gówniarzem. Miał czternaście lat, kończył trzecią klasę i niespecjalnie kolegował się jeszcze z Orionem.

— Liebleu. François Jean Liebleu — przedstawił się i ucałował jej dłoń, nie mogąc sobie tego odmówić. — Dobrej nocy.

— Wzajemnie. — Kobieta zamknęła dębowe drzwi z klamką w kształcie węża tuż przed jego twarzą.

_Moja będzie pewnie lepsza niż twoja._

Walburga spojrzała na Oriona siedzącego na podłodze w holu. Nigdy nie widziała go pijanego do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił ustać o własnych siłach. Bujał się teraz lekko na boki, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego i gestykulując, jakby mówił do niewidzialnego rozmówcy.

Nagle podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią zadziwiająco przytomnie. Wyciągnął ręce w jej kierunku, wyglądając przy tym jak duże dziecko.

— Przytul mnie, Wally...

Nie było najmniejszego sensu, by się na niego złościć, kiedy następnego dnia i tak nie będzie tego pamiętał. Klęknęła przed nim i objęła jego szyję. Ciepłe ręce spoczęły na jej plecach, przyciskając ją mocno do jego ciała.

Walburdze mogło się tylko zdawać, że czuje kobiece perfumy. Mogła sobie wmówić, że to nic takiego, że to wszystko mogło wyglądać całkiem inaczej. Mogła, ale sumienie Oriona Blacka mu nie pozwoliło na coś takiego.

— Tak bardzo mi przykro, Wally... Naprawdę, przepraszam, Wally... Wally... Nie zostawiaj mnie, nie chciałem tego, przepraszam...

_Merlinie, mój mąż mnie zdradza._

Walburga nie odzywała się do Oriona ponad miesiąc. Spała w oddzielnej sypialni, jadła posiłki z dziećmi bez niego i całkowicie ignorowała go, gdy wchodził do salonu, niezależnie od tego, czy Syriusz i Regulus byli w środku czy też nie.

**23 września 1966r.**

Orion podszedł do niej wieczorem, gdy chłopcy poszli już spać. Klęknął na jedno kolano i, wziąwszy drobną dłoń Walburgi w swoją, przyłożył ją do ust.

— Wybacz mi. — Czuła na skórze ruch jego warg. Wzdłuż ramienia przeszedł ją lekki dreszcz.

— Czułeś coś do niej? — Matka nie raz powtarzała Walburdze, że kiedy w grę wchodzą uczucia, wszystko jest skończone.

Przez głowę Oriona przebiegło kilka odczuć, które mu wtedy towarzyszyły: obrzydzenie, gniew, pogarda…

— Nie. To była tylko dziwka.

Walburga wzdrygnęła się na to określenie. Po raz pierwszy, zdawałoby się, że od bardzo dawna, spojrzała na męża.

— Więc dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — Położyła swoją rękę na jego dłoni i wbiła mu paznokcie w skórę, patrząc na niego bezlitosnym wzrokiem, tym samym, którym karciła Syriusza, oczekując odpowiedzi.

— Ponieważ byłem pijany, a ona wyglądała jak ty.

To nie było do końca kłamstwo. Naprawdę czuł się pijany, a wtedy… Nie patrzył na nagie, prężące się ciało wili tylko myślał o czymś innym. Traf chciał, że myślał o Walburdze.

Kobieta pochyliła się nagle nad nim i go pocałowała, chociaż nie był to do końca pocałunek. Ich usta tylko się musnęły, a Walburga powróciła do poprzedniej pozycji. Tylko jej zaciśnięta dłoń świadczyła o tym, że coś się zmieniło.

Orion milczał i milczała Walburga. Pod drzwiami zaś, Regulus i Syriusz szeptali niecierpliwie o tym, że rodzice się już pogodzili.

1 _Monsieur_ – Pan  
2 _Fameusement!_ – Kapitalnie!  
3 _viens ici, s'il vous plaît!_ – podejdź tu, proszę!  
4 _Mon cher Anglais..._ – Mój drogi Anglik...  
5 _Juste mon…_ – Tylko mój...  
6 _Vous serez à moi, Orion, toute ma..._ – Będziesz mój, Orionie, cały mój...  
Przyznaję bez bicia, nie znam francuskiego – za poprawki będę wdzięczna.


	4. Problemy w domu Blacków

**Problemy w domu Blacków**

**16 lutego 1968r. **

— Nie!

Krzyk pierworodnego syna państwa Blacków było słychać w całej posiadłości i gdyby nie zaklęcia wyciszające, ich mugolscy sąsiedzi zapewne także by usłyszeli co nieco.

— Syriuszu, proszę cię ostatni raz, uspokój się!

Pani Black powoli puszczały nerwy. Jej syn krzyczał od godziny. Całe sześćdziesiąt minut nieustającego wrzasku, wydobywającego się z płuc ośmiolatka. Walburga nie uważała się za słabą kobietę, ale miała ochotę siąść i płakać, bo nic innego nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

— Nie chcę, nie chcę, NIE CHCĘ!

Syriusz nie dawał za wygraną. Jego matka zrobiła rzecz, której młody Black nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości. Kazała skrzatowi posprzątać _jego _pokój.

W innej czystokrwistej rodzinie ten fakt był tak oczywisty jak to, że dwa plus dwa to cztery. Cóż, w tamtej rodzinie syn na pewno nie bał się skrzatów i w wieku trzech lat nie złamał sobie przez jednego z nich nogi, oglądając przez chwilę własną kość wystającą na zewnątrz.

Tak naprawdę, Walburga wcale nie chciała zrobić Syriuszowi przykrości. Temat skrzatów był tematem tabu na Grimmalud Place 12, ale skąd mogła wiedzieć, że jej syn akurat w tym momencie zechce wrócić po coś do pokoju?

Teraz miała problem, bo nie potrafiła go uspokoić. Ba! Nie potrafiła mu wytłumaczyć, że wcale nie zrobiła tego specjalnie.

— Przestań już krzyczeć, dobrze? — Położyła mu ręce na barkach i potrząsnęła nim lekko. Chłopiec oddychał ciężko i miał zaczerwienione policzki. — To był przypadek, rozumiesz? Przypadek. Wcale nie chciałam byś widział tego skrzata, rozumiesz?

Czasami do Syriusza trzeba było mówić dużymi literami, bo inaczej całkiem nie zwracał uwagi na to, co ktoś ma do powiedzenia.

— Nie chcę — powtórzył jeszcze raz, pomiędzy jednym wdechem a drugim. — Nie chcę, by _to_ było w moim pokoju.

Walburga już miała mu powiedzieć, że obiecuje mu, iż już nigdy więcej nie każe Stworkowi wchodzić do jego pokoju, ale nagle coś sobie uzmysłowiła. Jeżeli Stworek nie będzie sprzątał u Syriusza, to kto to zrobi? Ona? Nie w tym życiu.

— Syriuszu, zrozum…

Chłopiec zaczął brać głębszy oddech, by ponownie zacząć krzyczeć. Merlin jednak był litościwy i zesłał pani Black męża, który właśnie wrócił z pracy. Morgana też okazała swoje miłosierdzie, bo Syriusz od razu popędził do Oriona, zapewne, by powiedzieć mu o straszliwym incydencie, który się wydarzył.

Kobieta nawet nie miała siły, by prosić męża, aby nie karał skrzata (co zapewne zrobi, skoro sprawa dotyczyła jego pierworodnego), więc tylko usiadła ciężko na fotelu i westchnęła głęboko.

Orion już wcześniej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że lęk Syriusza przed skrzatami był kłopotliwy, ale teraz okazało się, że urósł do rangi dużego problemu. Nie mogli się pozbyć skrzatów z domu, bo ktoś musiał prać, sprzątać, gotować i wykonywać wiele innych prac domowych. Kto miałby je zastąpić? Walburga? Orion wątpił w to, czy jego żona potrafi zagotować wodę na herbatę bez użycia różdżki, nie mówiąc już o gotowaniu, więc sprawa nie wyglądała ciekawie.

Można byłoby zatrudnić służbę, ale to kosztowało i nie tak łatwo było znaleźć gosposię w magicznym świecie. Z tego, co pan Black wiedział, u mugoli służba domowa była powszechna, ale u czarodziei niekoniecznie.

Mógł oczywiście spróbować przekonać syna do tolerowania skrzatów, ale intuicja podpowiadała mu, że ta opcja znajduje się gdzieś pomiędzy „misja niemożliwa do wykonania" a „nigdy w życiu".

Sytuacja była patowa.

_Dziewczyna wyglądała jak zmoknięty szczeniak. Jej wątłe ramiona trzęsły się jak w febrze, a ciemne włosy przykleiły do twarzy. Łzy wielkości grochu spływały po niezdrowo zarumienionych policzkach. _

_Siedziała pod daszkiem obok drzwi prowadzących do zaplecza jakiegoś sklepu, wtulona w drewno z odłażącą, błękitną farbą. Obejmowała swoje kolana, przyciskając z całej siły do piersi, by zatrzymać ciepło. Jej zniszczona sukienka sugerowała, że już jakiś czas jest na ulicy. W tle majaczył szyld zakładu Madame Malkin. _

_Następnego dnia wokół dziewczyny zebrało się kilku czarodziei i przedstawicieli Ministerstwa. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna była nienaturalnie blada i się nie ruszała._

**17 lutego 1968r. **

Pierwszym, co Orion zobaczył po otworzeniu oczu, było zaniepokojone oblicze Walburgi. Później był ciemny sufit nad jej głową i zarejestrowanie tego, że jest środek nocy.

Żona trzymała jego głowę na swoich kolanach i dotykała dłonią orionowego policzka. Jej szare oczy patrzyły wprost na niego.

— Koszmar? — zapytała cicho.

— Nie. Wizja.

Poczuł jej ciepłe usta na swoim czole. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że są fioletowe tak, jak usta tamtej zmarłej dziewczynki.

Walburga nie pytała, dlaczego Orion wychodzi wieczorem na miasto, nie mówiąc jej o co chodzi. Nie pytała co robi i kiedy wróci. Prosiła go po prostu, by położył Syriusza spać, bo z nią nie chciał rozmawiać, dalej trzymając się swoich teorii spiskowych.

Przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że Orion robił pewne rzeczy bez większego powodu. Po prostu… ufał temu, co widział. Pani Black nie starała się tego zrozumieć, po prostu to akceptowała.

Tylko czasami zastanawiała się, jakby to wszystko wyglądało, gdyby Orion kiedyś jej nie powiedział: _śniło mi się, że będę mieć syna o jasnych oczach i ciemnych włosach. _

— Orionie, kim ona jest?

Wiele Walburga mogła wybaczyć swojemu mężowi, ale na pewno nie przyprowadzenia brudnego, zmokniętego i wystraszonego co nie miara dziewczęcia do domu. W dodatku, wydawał się dumny z siebie!

— To jest Gretha, skarbie. — Pan Black uśmiechał się szeroko, trzymając ręce na ramionach dziewczynki, która miała głowę pochyloną tak mocno, że prawie dotykała nosem piersi.

— Nie pytam, jak ma na imię, tylko kim jest. — Walburga bynajmniej zadowolona nie była.

— Charłaczką. Jej ciotka, która ją wychowywała, zmarła, a ona trafiła na ulicę.

— A ty ją przygarnąłeś? — _Słodki Merlinie, obce dziecko w MOIM domu!? _

— Nie, skądże. Zaproponowałem jej pracę.

Pod Walburgą o mało nie ugięły się nogi.

— Orionie, ona jest niepełnoletnia, to jest nielegalnie…

— Będzie opiekowała się chłopcami.

W salonie zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

— Chyba żartujesz! Przyprowadzasz mi do domu jakąś sierotę z ulicy, której w życiu na oczy nie widziałeś i uważasz, że powierzę jej _moje_ dzieci pod opiekę!?

— Walburgo, nie denerwuj się…

— Jak mam się nie denerwować, kiedy wygadujesz głupoty!?

Kłótnia wisiała w powietrzu, ponieważ pan Black był zirytowany tym, że pani Black kompletnie nie rozumie jego pomysłu odsunięcia Syriusza od skrzatów i oskarża go o to, że nie kocha swoich dzieci. Też coś!

— Przepraszam! — Państwo Black spojrzeli zaskoczeni na Grethę, która odezwała się po raz

pierwszy, od kiedy przestąpiła próg ich domu. — Rozumiem, że nie chce pani bym zajmowała się dziećmi, ale ja… potrafię też sprzątać i gotować. Na pewno mogłabym się do czegoś przydać, nie muszą mi państwo płacić, tylko proszę, naprawdę proszę mnie nie wyrzucać… — Głos dziewczyny był błagalny, a w jej oczach błyszczały łzy. Zacisnęła ręce w pięści na materiale własnej sukienki.

Pan Black już miał podchwycić pomysł Grethy, kiedy żona mu przerwała:

— Potrafisz sprzątać?

— Tak, proszę pani. — Kiwnęła energicznie głową.

Walburga spojrzała na męża. Miała wielką ochotę powiedzieć mu, że w końcu się na coś przydał, ale zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu.

— W takim razie możesz zostać. — W ciemnych oczach dziewczyny pojawiła się autentyczna radość. — Dostaniesz pokój i trochę przyzwoitych ubrań. Nie zapłacę ci ani knuta, dopóki nie będziesz pełnoletnia, czy to jasne? — Gretha pokiwała ochoczo głową. — Chodź, pokażę ci łazienkę.

Niechętnie, bo niechętnie, ale pani Black musiała przyznać, że od kiedy Gretha pojawiła się w ich domu, to było lepiej. Przynajmniej jeżeli chodzi o kwestię fobii Syriusza.

Chłopiec był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył dziewczynę sprzątającą jego pokój i nie tylko. Przez kilka dni skradali się za nią z Regulusem, śledząc każdy jej ruch, dopóki Walburga nie znalazła im zajęcia na nadmiar wolnego czasu.

Orion chodził dumy jak paw, że udało mu się uratować zabłąkane dziewczę (gdyby mu się nie przyśniła, to nawet by nie przeczytał informacji o jej śmierci w _Proroku_) i jednocześnie rozwiązać problem z synem.

Walburga nie była przekonana, co do tego, jak sprawuje się czternastolatka, ale po jakimś czasie pozwoliła jej nawet wyczyścić rodowe srebra i zrobić dla siebie herbatę.

Fenomenem jednak było wpuszczenie Grethy do kuchni.

**28 maja 1968r. **

— Łaaał… — Regulus nie wykazał się zbytnią elokwencją, widząc ciasto podane do podwieczorku, ale nikt nie zamierzał go za to karcić, bo nie było czemu się dziwić.

Gretha zrobiła fantastyczną szarlotkę po królewsku i nawet narysowała na niej kwiaty z czekolady. Mały Reg był zachwycony ciastem i nawet zaprotestował przed krojeniem go.

— Proszę pani. — Gretha zwróciła się do Walburgi. — Zanieść kawałek Syriuszowi?

Ostatni tydzień był ciepły i słoneczny, kiedy nagle któregoś dnia temperatura gwałtownie spadła. Syriusz złapał przeziębienie i siedział zamknięty w pokoju, by nie zarazić Regulusa, który miał wątłe zdrowie i aż dziw brał, że to nie on się rozchorował.

Pani Black się zawahała. Nie pozwalała Grecie wdawać się w dłuższe rozmowy z chłopcami ani podawać im posiłków. Dziewczyna nadal była dla niej obca na Grimmauld Place i kto wiedział, do czego była zdolna. Miała miły i dobrotliwy uśmiech oraz przyjazne spojrzenia, ale czy tacy ludzie nie byli zazwyczaj rasowymi mordercami?

— Nie, ja to zrobię. — Wzięła od niej kawałek ciasta i poszła na górę.

Syriusz czytał książkę zakopany w pościeli i kocach. Wokół niego było mnóstwo zużytych chusteczek i pustych kubków po herbacie. Walburga zatrzymała się w progu. Oczyściła teren szybkim ruchem różdżki i podeszła do syna.

— Ciasto?

— Gretha upiekła. — Usiadła obok niego.

— Super. — Chłopiec od razu spróbował. — Ale dobre!

Walburga odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła i poprawiła koc, by się nie wychładzał. Pozwoliła mu zjeść cały kawałek, chociaż nie jadł obiadu, twierdząc, że nie jest głodny.

— Syriuszu, co myślisz o Grecie? — zapytała nagle.

Chłopiec oblizał łyżeczkę w zamyśleniu.

— Jest miła. I zna dużo fajnych piosenek. Zawsze śpiewa, gdy sprząta. Robi dobre ciasta. — Wskazał na pusty talerzyk. — I mleko na noc dla Rega. Dlaczego pytasz? — Spojrzał na matkę ciekawie.

— Chciałam po prostu wiedzieć, co o niej myślisz. Wracaj pod kołdrę. — Zabrała mu talerz i nakryła z powrotem.

— Mamo? Boli mnie głowa, poczytasz mi?

— Dopiero po tym, jak weźmiesz kolejną dawkę eliksiru i to bez gadania, że jest niedobry.

Syriusz przeżywał niemal fizyczny ból, musząc się zgodzić na coś tak okropnego.

— Regulusie, co myślisz o Grecie? — Pani Black usiadła przy młodszym z synów i spojrzała na jego rysunek. Albo to były słonie potraktowane zaklęciem żądlącym, albo jej syn zostanie w przyszłości wybitnym surrealistą.

— Jest fajna. — Chłopiec dorysował słoniom bujne, czerwone grzywy. — I zabawna. Tańczy i śpiewa, kiedy zamiata. I ucieka przed tatą.

— Ucieka przed tatą? Dlaczego?

— Nie wiem. Ale zawsze, jak tata wchodzi do pokoju, to Gretha wychodzi. Chyba że ty też tam jesteś.

Walburdze się ta informacja wybitnie nie spodobała. Regulus odłożył rysunek obok do kolekcji z niebieskimi małpami w kapeluszach i psach o dwóch głowach.

— Orionie. — Walburga zabrała mężowi dokument sprzed nosa i oparła się o jego biurko. — Co myślisz o Grecie? — Jej uśmiech był niepokojący.

— No cóż… to bardzo sympatyczna dziewczyna… — Powiększający się uśmiech jego żony wskazywał, że Orion wchodzi na wyjątkowo niebezpieczny grunt. — Pracowita i sumienna. To dobra służąca. — Podsumował, wyrównując plik kartek, by czymś zająć ręce.

— A jak myślisz… jaki ma stosunek do ciebie?

— Do mnie? Nie wiem, normalny?

— Nie uważasz, że ją peszysz?

— Walburgo, czy ty uważasz, że Gretha się we mnie zadurzyła? — Odwrócił się w jej stronę.

— Ty to powiedziałeś.

— Ale ty to zasugerowałaś. Moja droga, może Gretha jest mi po prostu wdzięczna za to, że ją uratowałem. Jest nieśmiała, więc nie potrafi tego odpowiednio przekazać, nie powinnaś wszystkiego odbierać jako ataku.

— Nie wiem, to tobie się śniła, kto wie, co tam jeszcze było…

— To niedorzeczne! Ona ma czternaście lat, nie ma magicznej mocy i gdybym po nią nie poszedł, to umarłaby z wychłodzenia. Nie dopowiadaj sobie rzeczy, których nie było, nie ma i nie będzie. — Wstał i dotknął jej ramion. — Wiem, że jesteś zła za tę Francję, ale ja naprawdę nie zamierzam cię zdradzać z małymi dziewczynkami!

Walburga patrzyła mu przez chwilę głęboko w oczy, doszukując się w nich fałszu, ale nic takiego nie znalazła. Spojrzenie pana Blacka było takie jak zwykle.

— Chciałabym córkę, Orionie.

— … co?

Pojawienie się Grethy w domu Blacków wywołało poruszenie nie tylko wśród samych domowników, a połowy arystokracji czarodziejskiej, która po raz pierwszy spotkała się z tym, by to _człowiek_ był służącym.

Nie chodziło tu o sprawy humanitarne. Skrzaty były po prostu bardziej wydajne. Pojawiały się na zawołanie, wykonywały wszystkie czynności jakby od tego zależało ich życie (bo w końcu tak było) i były całkowicie oddane właścicielom.

Od kiedy Druella dowiedziała się o Grecie, to wiedzieli już wszyscy.

**2 czerwca 1968r.**

Zdawało się, że pielgrzymki się nigdy nie skończą. Nie było dnia, w którym nie przyleciałaby sowa z listem z zapytaniem, czy ktoś nie mógłby odwiedzić Grimmauld Place. Na początku Walburga była zaskoczona i zadowolona, że znów jest na językach czystokrwistych, ale po pewnym czasie, kiedy jej goście do znudzenia prosili Grethę o przynoszenie różnych rzeczy tylko po to, by na nią popatrzeć, zaczęła wymyślać przeróżne wymówki, by liczba odwiedzających się zmniejszyła.

— Może ja w ogóle przestanę odpisywać…? — Ta opcja była kusząca.

— To nie jest głupi pomysł. — Orion ścisnął nasadę swojego nosa, wydmuchując dym z cygara. — Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że mieszkamy w muzeum. Z tą różnicą, że jest tylko jeden eksponat.

— Może by ją gdzieś schować? — Walburga przygryzła koniuszek pióra zębami.

— Daj spokój, to nieetyczne. Kuszące, ale nadal nieetyczne.

— Nieetyczne są rysunki twojego syna — fuknęła, odsuwając od siebie stosik listów. Tego było zbyt wiele!

— Kaczka pomarańczka na jeziorze na tle zachodzącego słońca?1

— Co takiego? — Spojrzała na niego, nie rozumiejąc ani słowa począwszy od „kaczka".

— Zapytałem Rega, co narysował. Odpowiedział mi, że kaczkę pomarańczkę na jeziorze na tle zachodzącego słońca. Nigdy nie słyszałem o kaczce pomarańczce, ale to przemilczę. Bardziej zastanawiające było to, gdzie on widział kaczkę, skoro na rysunku był pas niebieskiego, brązowe półkole i reszta rysunku zamalowana na czerwono. — Orion zapalił w zamyśleniu. — Ale to i tak było lepsze niż hipopotamy na sawannie.2

Walburga spróbowała to sobie rozrysować. Postukała chwilę piórem w róg kartki.

— A może ona nurkowała? Ta kaczka.

Orion spojrzał na nią autentycznie zaskoczony.

**21 czerwca 1968r.**

Ta sytuacja musiała kiedyś nadejść. Państwo Black byli zaproszeni na bal. Sami, bez dzieci. I tutaj pojawiało się pytanie – co z tym fantem zrobić?

Nie wchodziło w grę zostawienie chłopców ze skrzatami. Syriusz dostałby zawału, uprzednio zniszczywszy pół domu. Walburga nie podzielała entuzjazmu Oriona co do tego, by zostawiać chłopców pod opieką Grethy. Co z tymi seryjnymi mordercami?

— Ej, Wally, wszystko będzie dobrze. — Orion pomógł jej założyć płaszcz. — Powiedziałem Stworkowi, by pilnował Grethy, więc zjawi się, kiedy coś będzie nie tak.

— Ale… ona ma tylko czternaście lat. Sama jest jeszcze dzieckiem.

— Piętnaście.

— Jak to piętnaście?

— Trzydziestego maja skończyła już piętnaście lat — wytłumaczył jej.

— A skąd ty to wiesz?

— Gretha mi powiedziała.

— Chwaliła ci się, kiedy ma urodziny? — Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Nagle wizja o zadurzeniu zaczęła z powrotem nabierać kolorów.

— Stwierdziła, że zostało jej tylko dwa lata darmowej pracy.

Walburga nie pytała o nic więcej. Nagle przestała też się obawiać tego, że Gretha zabije jej dzieci we śnie.

Ona naprawdę traktowała służbę w domu Blacków jak pracę. A za zabijanie dziedziców rodu nie dostaje się premii.

1 i 2 _Kaczkę pomarańczkę_ wymyśliła moja współlokatorka po obejrzeniu wystawy Kojiego Kamojiego. Kółka i kwadraty wywarły na nas tak druzgocące wrażenie, że nie mogło to przejść bez echa. _Hipopotamy na sawannie_, natomiast, namalowała w dzieciństwie. Do dzisiaj zajmują zaszczytne miejsce nad kurnikiem.


	5. Zostań

**Zostań**

**23 listopada 1971r.**

Walburga miała ochotę rzucić się na łóżko w swojej sypialni, płakać do utraty tchu i nie przejmować się tym, co dzieje się dookoła niej.

Cały jej świat runął w jednej chwili, gdy do drzwi Grimmauld Place 12 zapukał urzędnik z Ministerstwa i oznajmił jej, że _Orion Black nie żyje, został zamordowany w swoim gabinecie zeszłej nocy._

Nogi się pod nią ugięły i nie upadła tylko dlatego, że obok stała szafka na buty, której zdążyła się przytrzymać. Urzędnik, roznosiciel złej nowiny, nie zareagował wcale na załamanie kobiety, przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji.

Walburga bynajmniej nie była i chwilę zajęło jej unormowanie oddechu, by ostatecznie wyprosić przedstawiciela Ministerstwa Magii, nie wpuszczając go nawet za próg.

— Pani Black. — Urzędnik przytrzymał srebrną, faliście wygiętą klamkę, gdy Walburga chciała zamknąć drzwi. — Ciało pani męża znaleziono bez głowy.

To było już zdecydowanie zbyt wiele – Walburga Irma Black pierwszy raz w życiu pozwoliła sobie na tak grubiańskie zachowanie i z premedytacją przytrzasnęła mężczyźnie nogę w drzwiach.

**30 listopada 1971r. **

— Powinnaś wysłać informacje o _jego_ śmierci rodzinie i znajomym, by przeszli na pogrzeb.

Druella Black, żona Cygnusa, która uważała się za przyjaciółkę pani Black, starała się pomóc jej w przygotowaniach do pogrzebu. Niewiele to dało, gdyż Walburga zdawała się nie dopuszczać do siebie bodźców zewnętrznych. Druella martwiła się o nią, całkiem nie wiedząc, jak jej pomóc. Zasiadła do stolika i zaczęła kreślić na specjalnym, magicznym papierze imiona osób, do których zostanie wysłana wcześniej napisana informacja o pogrzebie. Chociaż tyle mogła zrobić dla szwagierki.

Walburgę wcale nie interesowało to, co obecnie robi czy mówi Druella. Przeglądała stare albumy, próbując zająć myśli czymkolwiek innym niż tym, co przeżyła, zabierając Syriusza z Hogwartu.

**24 listopada 1971r. **

Kominek w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a, był jedynym źródłem połączenia pomiędzy szkołą a resztą świata. Walburga wyszła z zielonych płomieni, nerwowo otrzepując suknię, by ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie.

Przybyła do Hogwartu od razu po tym, jak dostała sowę od Minerwy, żeby bezzwłocznie zjawiła się w szkole, by zabrać Syriusza. Pani Black spodziewała się najgorszego, gdy deportowała się do domu Cygnusa i Druelli, by zostawić tam Regulusa i skorzystać z ich kominka.

— Dyrektorze… ?

Albus Dumbledore wyglądał, jakby postarzał się o kilkadziesiąt lat w ciągu jednej nocy. Jego skóra była poszarzała, a broda nienaturalnie biała. Skóra na długich palcach była tak naciągnięta, że można było policzyć kości. Siedział przygarbiony i wyglądał na dużo niższego niż był w rzeczywistości.

Nieopodal niego stała Minerwa McGonagall, blada jak ściana i nienaturalnie wyprostowana, zaciskając wąskie usta tak mocno, że zlały się z resztą skóry. Brązowe włosy powypadały jej z ciasno związanego koka, ale zdawała się tego nie dostrzegać.

Nigdzie nie widziała Syriusza i to chyba było najgorsze w całej tej sytuacji.

— Witaj, Walburgo. Proszę, usiądź. — Dumbledore wskazał jej miejsce naprzeciwko swojego biurka. Walburga nie poruszyła się nawet o milimetr.

— Dziękuję, postoję.

W gabinecie zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza. Pani Black zdecydowała się spojrzeć na profesor McGonagall, przeczuwając, że jeżeli ma się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek w ciągu najbliższej godziny, to tylko od Minerwy.

Niespodziewanie, Albus pociągnął temat:

— Dzisiaj przy obiedzie pan Black dostał paczkę. — Nie było to niczym dziwnym, w końcu były urodziny jej syna. Walburga nie czuła się dobrze, zapomniała o nich. — W środku… w środku była głowa twojego męża, Walburgo.

Krew z twarzy pani Black odpłynęła momentalnie. _Ciało pani męża znaleziono bez głowy_ kołatało jej się w myślach. Kto był tak okrutny, by wysłać dziecku (!) głowę jego rodzica?

— Oczywiście, wie o tym tylko kilkoro uczniów, którzy byli przy tym, jak pan Black otwierał paczkę, Rudolf Lestrange, który go od niej odciągnął i Horacy, jako opiekun Slytherinu. Niemniej jednak, uważam, że powinnaś zabrać swojego syna do domu, po…

— Gdzie on jest? — Walburga sama nie poznała swojego głosu. Albus spojrzał tylko na Minerwę.

Kobieta podeszła do drzwi i wyszła z gabinetu. Walburga słyszała oddalający się stukot jej obcasów, a po chwili przybliżający, gdy wracała. Tym razem z Syriuszem, któremu trzymała rękę na ramieniu.

Pani Black, niewiele myśląc, podeszła do syna i, klęknąwszy przy nim, objęła go.

Brak reakcji ze strony chłopca ją przeraził. Nie było żadnego odzewu – Syriusz stał bez ruchu w jej ramionach. Odsunęła się, zaskoczona, patrząc w jego szare, dziwnie obojętne oczy.

— Syriuszu… ?

Ten chłopiec przed nią – blady, obojętny i nienaturalnie sztywny nie mógł być jej synem. Przecież jej Syriusz był jak żywy ogień, wszędzie go było pełno. Biegał, krzyczał, śmiał się, hałasował, bił z Regulusem i był nieposłuszny. Ten pierwszoroczny, któremu trzymała ręce na wątłych ramionach i który patrzył na nią tak naprawdę jej nie widząc, nie był jej Syriuszem. I to ją przeraziło.

— Zachowuje się tak od kiedy zobaczył to, co było w paczce. Dlatego uważam, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli zabierzesz go do domu. To mądry chłopiec, poradzi sobie pomimo nieobecności w szkole. — Głos Albusa nie brzmiał przekonująco, ale Walburga wcale nie zwracała na niego swojej uwagi. Podniosła się z kolan i, ignorując zakurzoną suknię, wzięła Syriusza za rękę.

— To wszystko, dyrektorze? — zapytała, siląc się na spokojny ton. Ręka jej syna była zimna.

— Tak.

Pani Black chciała jak najszybciej opuścić to zamczysko, zabrać Rega od Druelli, która pewnie teraz próbuje go pocieszyć, osiągając całkiem odmienny skutek od zamierzonego, i siedzieć z synami w pokoju dopóki nie zasną.

— Walburgo. — McGonagall złapała ją za rękę. Walburga nawet nie starała się ukryć niezadowolonego grymasu. — Ja…

— Nie, Minerwo, nie chcę słyszeć, że ci przykro. Nie od ciebie. — Wyrwała swoją rękę z uścisku kobiety, wzięła w garść trochę proszku Fiuu i przeniosła się z Syriuszem z Hogwartu.

**30 listopada 1971r. **

Stan Syriusza się nie polepszył. Chłopiec nadal był cichy i nieobecny. Przynajmniej przy Walburdze. Kobieta zauważyła któregoś razu, że rozmawiał z Regulusem, chyba go nawet pocieszał, ale nie była tego pewna.

Spał teraz na kanapie przykryty kocem. Nie sypiał dobrze w nocy, budził się z wrzaskiem i Walburga pozwalała mu odsypiać przy sobie w ciągu dnia.

Zamknęła stary album i sięgnęła po następny. Spomiędzy kartek wyleciała samotna fotografia. Kobieta schyliła się, by ją podnieść.

Na zdjęciu było dwóch młodych mężczyzn. Jeden z nich, wysoki brunet o ciemnych oczach i szerokim uśmiechu, obejmował ramieniem niewiele niższego blondyna, który sprawiał wrażenie nieśmiałego i tak też uśmiechał się do obiektywu. Obaj byli w hogwarckich szatach, a na piersiach mieli naszyty herb Slytherinu.

Walbura bez trudu rozpoznała w wyższym chłopcu Oriona, chociażby po jego nieśmiertelnym, seledynowym szaliku, który, z racji czarno białej fotografii, był jasno szary. Nad tożsamością drugiego z chłopców musiała się zastanowić. Niewiele to jej pomogło, nigdy nie interesowała się za bardzo znajomymi męża, a i on nie zapraszał ich do domu na popijawy, więc odwróciła zdjęcie.

Na odwrocie były dwa podpisy:

Orion podpisał się po prostu jako „O. Black" zamaszystym, ostrym pismem, skrajnie różnym od kaligrafii, której Blackowie uczyli się od dziecka. „O" było wąskie i podłużne, przypominające kształtem zero. „B" wcale nie miało pełnych, okrągłych brzuszków, a raczej dwa, zaokrąglone z jednej strony, trójkąty. „lac" zlało się ze sobą, ledwo dając się odczytać, a „k" miało nienaturalnie długą dolną laseczkę.

Podpis na dole był bardziej subtelny. „François Jean Liebleu". Duże litery były proporcjonalne względem małych, wręcz wyjęte wprost z podręcznika do kaligrafii. Walburga nie miała trudności z rozczytaniem imienia, pomimo tego, że nigdy wcześniej go nie słyszała. Spojrzała ponownie na zdjęcie.

Francuz w Hogwarcie. Francuz, który był w Slytherinie razem z Orionem i mieli nawet wspólne zdjęcie. Francuz o mało oryginalnym imieniu.

_François, François… Fran._ Pani Black zamrugała, przypominając sobie, że przecież zna tego miłego blondyna. To on sprowadził pijanego Oriona ze służbowego wyjazdu (_taaak…_) do Francji i odprowadził pod same drzwi. I to jemu Orion, całkiem zlany i rozbawiony nie wiadomo czym, chciał przedstawić swoich synów. O drugiej nad ranem.

Walburga mogłaby przysiąc, że ten mężczyzna, tłumaczący jej wtedy okoliczności takiego, a nie innego, stanu jej męża, jest rodowitym Anglikiem. A to, że nazywa się „Fran", wiedziała tylko dlatego, że Orion majaczył coś w stylu: _Fran, ale ty musisz zobaczyć moich chłopców, nie ma innej opcji, po prostu musisz!_

Walburga zacisnęła zęby na to wspomnienie i spojrzała jeszcze raz na fotografię. François Jean Liebleu.

— Druello, daj mi jedną kartkę.

**1 grudnia 1971r. **

Fran obudził się z beznadziejnym samopoczuciem.

Czuł, że ma zakwasy nawet w tych mięśniach, z których istnienia nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy i bynajmniej nie był zadowolony z tego powodu. Mało subtelnie zdjął z siebie rękę Antonia – czy jakiegoś innego Frederica – i podniósł się z łóżka. Odszukał ręką opakowania mugolskich papierosów w szufladzie, jednocześnie rozmasowując nasadę nosa. Nabawił się denerwującej migreny.

— Nie pal w sypialni… — Włoch, którego imienia Fran nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, odezwał się za jego plecami, wkładając w tą wypowiedź całą niechęć, na jaką było go stać o szóstej z minutami.

— To moja sypialnia. Spokojnie możesz wyjść, jeżeli ci to przeszkadza. — To nie był odpowiedni moment, by sprzeczać się z Francuzem o jego beznadziejny nałóg.

— Fraaan…

W absurdalny sposób, zdrobnienie imienia bardzo go zdenerwowało. Wstał, podszedł do okna i z rozmachem rozsunął zasłony. Spojrzał nieprzychylnie na Włocha, który zakrywał właśnie oczy przedramieniem.

— Albo wiesz co? Wyjdź już teraz, choćby oknem — wskazał je ręką — bo naprawdę nie lubię facetów, którzy uważają, że skoro się ze mną przespali, to mogą mi rozkazywać. Takie numery możecie sobie odstawiać z kobietami.

Włoch wyglądał na zaskoczonego i do głębi urażonego. François miał to w głębokim poważaniu. Tym bardziej, że kątem oka widział nadlatującą sowę i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tłumaczyć byłemu kochankowi, dlaczego płomykówka przyniosła mu list przywiązany do nóżki. _Obliviate_ nigdy mu zbyt dobrze nie wychodziło.

— Cześć, Fran — Włoch rzucił do niego jeszcze w drzwiach.

— Cześć, Edoardo.

Włoch uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

— Mam na imię Pietro.

Franowi zrobiło się strasznie głupio. Zaciągnął się mocniej papierosem i otworzył okno, wpuszczając przemarzniętą sówkę do pokoju, gdy Pietro zniknął za drzwiami. Ptak zatrzepotał skrzydłami, zrzucając z nich pojedyncze płatki śniegu, i wyciągnął do niego nóżkę.

List nie podobał mu się już w chwili, kiedy zauważył, że ktoś zadał sobie trud, by zakleić go woskiem i odcisnąć na nim herb rodowy. Na herbach Fran nie znał się kompletnie, swój ledwo kojarzył (chyba były w nim łabędzie, ale kto to wiedział na pewno?), więc czym prędzej otworzył kopertę.

_Panie François Jean Liebleu,_  
_Prawdopodobnie mnie Pan nie pamięta, gdyż nie zostaliśmy sobie nawet porządnie przedstawieni podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania. Niemniej jednak uważam, że powinien Pan wiedzieć, że mój mąż, Orion Black, niedawno zmarł. Jeżeli chciałby Pan przyjść na pogrzeb, dane są wypisane na odwrocie._ _Z poważaniem,  
Walburga Black_

Ten dzień nie mógł się gorzej rozpocząć. Fran ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

**4 grudnia 1971r. **

Walburga miała nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że Orion nie jest jedynym nieboszczykiem na tym pogrzebie.

Rodzina zachowywała się tak, jak zachowują się ludzie w przypadku śmierci kogoś innego – przychodzili, by złożyć jej kondolencje, płakali, dmuchali w chusteczki. Za to ci, których Druella uważała, że _należy_ zaprosić, po prostu stali. Stali i patrzyli na ciemną trumnę wkładaną właśnie do ziemi. Zachowywali się jak Syriusz.

Najchętniej nie brałaby synów ze sobą, nawet pomimo tego, że to był pogrzeb ich ojca, ale Cygnus sam zaproponował, że ich zabierze, a ona nie miała już zwyczajnie siły, by się kłócić.

— Unieśmy wszyscy różdżki, by pożegnać Oriona, który jest już w lepszym świecie. — Jej ojciec, Polluks, wyciągnął z zewnętrznej kieszeni szaty różdżkę i uniósł ją w kierunku nieba. Za jego przykładem poszła reszta czarodziejów.

Kilkadziesiąt różek zapaliło się jednocześnie mdłym, białawym światłem i wzbiło w górę na kształt płatków śniegu, by po chwili opaść na czarne wieko trumny.

Walburga zastanawiała się, jakby zareagowała jej rodzina, gdyby wiedzieli, że pochowała Oriona w mugolskim garniturze.

Fran czuł się nie na miejscu. Niby tak jak wszyscy miał czarne, żałobne szaty, ale jego blond włosy zdawały się lśnić w morzu czarnych głów. Kiedyś bawiło go powiedzenie „bycie Blackiem zobowiązuje". Dzisiaj miał ochotę je przekląć.

Stał z tyłu, gdzie nie słyszał przemowy starszego mężczyzny i patrzył, jak ciemna trumna z ciałem Oriona zostaje złożona w grobie.

Wszystko to było oczywiście na pokaz. Każda szanująca się czystokrwista rodzina miała swój rodzinny grobowiec, którego położenie było tajemnicą. Po całej tej pokazówce wystarczy jedno proste zaklęcie i trumna zniknie, by gdzieś-tam-daleko mogli odebrać ją wcześniej wyznaczeni do tego ludzie. Orion Black zostanie złożony do jednej z nisz wśród swojej rodziny.

François miał wrażenie, że nawet jego pożegnalny ognik jest jaśniejszy od pozostałych i psuje nastrój ceremonii. Francuz zacisnął rękę mocniej na rączce parasola.

— Żegnaj, Orion.

„Tak bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej straty, Walburgo."

„Wiedz, że zawsze możesz na nas liczyć."

„Szkoda mi twoich synów, na wpół osieroceni w tak młodym wieku!"

„Jak ty się trzymasz, nie potrzebujesz pomocy?"

Połowy tego, co mówili do niej inni, Walburga nie słyszała. Skupiona była na patrzeniu na swoich synów stojących przed grobem ojca. Żaden z nich nie miał parasola i teraz po prostu mokli, kiedy ona stała pod parasolką trzymaną przez Alpharda.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie spodziewała się, że ktoś do nich podejdzie. Sądziła, że wszyscy możliwi ludzie, będący na pogrzebie, stoją właśnie w kolejce do niej i jej najbliższej rodziny.

Blondwłosy mężczyzna nie kojarzył jej się z nikim konkretnym. Podszedł jakby nigdy nic do Regulusa i Syriusza, zakrywając ich przed deszczem własnym parasolem. Nawet oni wydawali się zaskoczeni jego pojawieniem się.

Walburga rozejrzała się po osobach, które ją otaczały. Chciała wyrwać się z tego towarzystwa i zapytać, kim jest tamten mężczyzna. Mruknęła coś do Alpharda, który z grzeczności pokiwał głową, i przepchała się pod grób.

— Lody? — Usłyszała zdziwiony głos Regulusa, który patrzył na mężczyznę jak na wyjątkowo dziwne zjawisko.

— Tak. Uważam, że lody truskawkowe są dobre na wszystko. — Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i spojrzał na Walburgę.

Miał prosty nos, gładko zarysowane kości policzkowe i dość wąską szczękę. Jego usta były rozciągnięte w lekkim uśmiechu i miał dołeczek z prawej strony. Mocno błękitne oczy patrzyły na nią ciekawie i wydawał się dużo młodszy niż był w rzeczywistości.

— Witaj. Ty jesteś pewnie Walburga, prawda? François Jean Liebleu. — Jego poufny ton i to, że bez skrępowania chwycił jej dłoń, ją zaskoczyły. Nie zachowywał się i nie mówił jak arystokrata, chociaż prezentacji i nazwiska można mu było pozazdrościć. — Przyznaj, spodziewałaś się kogoś bardziej sztywnego. — Jego wypowiedź zbiła ją z pantałyku.

Zabrała swoją dłoń, odsuwając się przy tym wprost pod strugi deszczu.

— Czytałam o rodzie Liebleu wiele dobrego, więc… tak, spodziewałam się kogoś bardziej dojrzałego i starszego.

— Wybacz, że zniszczyłem twoje wyobrażenie. Nie mam w planach zostawania na stypie, to wyjątkowo nieetyczna jak dla mnie impreza. Chciałbym za to zabrać twoich synów na lody. — Wskazał na zdziwionych chłopców, którzy nie wiedzieli, jak się zachować. Walburdze wydawało się, że Syriusz się lekko uśmiecha.

Niemniej jednak, prośba Françoisa była niemoralna. Przecież oni się nawet nie znali, był dla niej obcym mężczyzną, którego widziała drugi raz na oczy i prosił o pozwolenie na zabranie jej dzieci na lody. Ta sytuacja była wyjątkowo absurdalna.

Obejrzała się na tłum krewnych i znajomych, którzy tylko czekali aż wróci, by zasypać ją fałszywymi zapewnieniami, że „wszystko będzie dobrze", „poradzisz sobie", „pomożemy ci". Spojrzała na Frana, który uniósł nad nią swoją parasolkę. Nie zauważyła tego.

— Czy ta propozycja jest adresowana tylko do moich synów?

Fran nie był ani wielkim odkrywcą, ani walecznym aurorem. Rzadko się przeprowadzał i nie ruszał poza obręb Francji częściej niż to było konieczne. Lubił dobre jedzenie i miał słabą głowę. Nie znał łaciny.

Był przeciętny w bardzo wielu kwestiach, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w zyskaniu sympatii chłopców poprzez zwykłą rozmowę. A mówił głównie o Orionie.

Walburga słuchała tego w skupieniu i miała wrażenie, że właśnie tego było jej potrzeba – spokoju, który roztaczał wokół siebie Francuz, i mówienia o zmarłym mężu jak o człowieku, a nie boskim bycie, który odszedł.

Siedzieli w kawiarni na Pokątnej i jedli lody truskawkowe, które, według Frana, odpędzały smutki. I pomimo tego, że Walburga czuła w kościach, że jej dzieci skończą na dniach z zapaleniem gardła lub anginą, to była skora uwierzyć w magiczną właściwość lodów.

**20 grudnia 1972r. **

— Ta jest ładna.

— Jest za duża, nie zmieści mi się do salonu.

— Od czego są zaklęcia powiększające? Nie rób takiej miny, jakbyś nie wiedziała, o czym mówię. Myślisz, że uwierzę, że twój duży salon pomieści ponad siedemdziesiąt osób?

— Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest duży

— Ale są jakieś odgórnie przyjęte granice przyzwoitości.

— Nie mam tylu bombek.

— Trudno się mówi. Dokupisz albo będziesz sama robiła łańcuchy z papieru.

— Nawet tak nie żartuj.

— Wybraliście już?

Syriusz zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Fran i mama stali od kilku minut przed choinką i kontemplowali nad jej wielkością, jakby miało to jakieś znaczenie. Dla Syriusza choinka była mało znaczącym elementem, tym bardziej wtedy, gdy matka nie zamierzała robić świąt w domu.

— Idź się porzucaj śnieżkami z Regiem, młody. — Fran machnął na niego ręką.

Młody Black chętnie skorzystał z propozycji, chociaż w planach miał raczej wsadzenie brata do ogromnej zaspy przy wejściu, ale o tym nikt nie musiał wiedzieć. Tym bardziej mama.

Ledwo uszedł kilka kroków, kiedy coś uderzyło go w plecy. Odwrócił się zaskoczony w stronę napastnika, którym okazał się François. François, który lepił właśnie kolejną śnieżkę, nic nie robiąc sobie z karcącego wzroku Walburgi Black.

Syriusz uchylił się przed następnym pociskiem. Z boku Reg trafił we Frana, dekoncentrując go. Syriusz wykorzystał to, by przytrzymać mężczyznę. Źle rozłożył jednak siły, w efekcie czego przewrócił siebie i Frana. Regulus uznał to za zabieg zamierzony i również się na nich rzucił.

— A może zostanie pan na święta, skoro pomaga pan już wybrać mamie choinkę? — Syriusz wiedział, że jego brat nie jest głupi i jak coś powie to już powie. W myślach pogratulował mu pytania.

— No, co za dzieci, ile razy mam powtarzać… — Fran pokręcił głową, strzepując śnieg z włosów, całkiem nie przejmując się leżącymi na nim Blackach. — Nie _pan_ tylko Fran. Zapamiętajcie w końcu, to nie takie trudne.

— Ale zostaniesz czy nie? — Dopytywał się Syriusz.

— No nie wiem, nie wiem. To zależy…

Nad ich głowami Walburga zaśmiała się cicho i chwyciła Françoisa pod ramię.

— Zostań, Fran.


	6. Epistolografia Blacków

**Epistolografia Blacków**

_16 stycznia 1973r. _

_Matko, _

_Chcę byś wiedziała, że Cię nienawidzę i nie chcę Cię znać. Naprawdę, wierzyłem w to, że skoro jesteśmy spokrewnieni, to znamy się przynajmniej w minimalnym stopniu i nigdy nie pomyślałbym o tym, że możesz zrobić mi COŚ TAKIEGO. _

_Wiedz, że nie zamierzam opuszczać murów Hogwartu przed końcem roku szkolnego i żadna siła czysta (tym bardziej nieczysta) mnie stąd nie ruszy. Dodatkowo, zgłoszę wniosek o przeniesienie mnie do innego Domu, bo widzę, że nie pasuję do Slytherinu, gdzie moje słuszne odczucia nie są popierane. _

_Bardzo się na Tobie zawiodłem, Matko. Może, gdyby to był któryś z moich kolegów, to bolałoby mniej, ale zawiozłaś mnie Ty, kobieta, która mnie urodziła i ból, który teraz odczuwam jest nieporównywalny z żadnym bólem, jaki Ty odczułaś kiedykolwiek. _

_Przykro mi, że Nasza wspólna relacja została tak bestialsko zniszczona, ale widać uznałaś, że nie ma co jej dalej podtrzymywać i zakończyłaś ją bez jakiegokolwiek rozdrabniania się. Może tak jest lepiej i ten ból minie szybciej, niż gdybyśmy na siłę podtrzymywali coś, co już dawno umarło. _

_Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomnisz o mnie całkowicie i przyślesz mi trochę pieniędzy oraz ciastek Grethy. _

_Twój syn, _

_Syriusz _

_16 stycznia 1973r. _

_Mamo, _

_Syriusz zwariował. Zrób coś, szybko. _

_Mam nadzieję, że zdrowie Ci dopisuje. Mam na myśli zdrowie psychiczne, ponieważ w najbliższym czasie możesz go potrzebować. _

_Mamo, naprawdę, z Syriuszem jest źle. Dlaczego nie powiedzieliście nam tego, jak byliśmy na święta w domu? _

_Kocham Cię,_  
_Regulus _

_PS Moje gratulacje. _

_17 stycznia 1973r. _

_Synu,_

_Przykro mi czytać, że żywisz do mnie tak okropne uczucia. Właśnie przez wzgląd na nasze więzy krwi (i wyjaśnienie, które dołączyłam do poprzedniego listu) byłam pewna, że zrozumiesz pobudki, które mną kierowały. _

_Zapewniam Cię, że opuścisz Hogwart dużo wcześniej. Nie zamierzam używać wobec Ciebie żadnych „nieczystych sił", jak to określiłeś. Uważam również, że zmienianie Domu, tylko dlatego, ze ktoś się z Tobą nie zgadza, nie oznacza, że do niego nie pasujesz. Każdy posiada swój własny mózg i każdy podejmuje swoją własną decyzję. Musisz po prostu nauczyć się z radzeniem sobie, gdy jesteś w mniejszości. _

_Synu, uwierz mi, że NIE CHCIAŁBYŚ poczuć bólu, który ja czułam, gdy Cię rodziłam. Proszę, byś przestał dramatyzować. W tej chwili. _

_Nasza „wspólna relacja" została poddana próbie i uważam, że trzyma się całkiem nieźle. Problem leży w Twojej psychice. Martwię się o Ciebie. Żywię jednak nadzieję, że przemyślisz kilka spaw (może Ci w tym pomoże wyjaśnienie dołączone do poprzedniego listu. Zakładam, że go nie spaliłeś) i zrozumiesz, że nikt nie zamierza zrobić Ci krzywdy, a jedynie pomóc. _

_Zważywszy na to, że dwa tygodnie temu wróciliście z domu, nie wyślę Ci złota. Musisz nauczyć się gospodarować pieniędzmi, ale dołączam do listu pudełko faworków od Grethy. Podziel się z bratem. _

_Twoja matka, _

_Walburga _

_17 stycznia 1973r. _

_Regulusie, _

_Zauważyłam, że Twój brat zachowuje się dość nieswojo, ale nie możesz od razu zakładać, że jest chory psychicznie. Dobrze wychowany czarodziej się tak nie zachowuje. _

_Dziękuję. Z moją psychiką wszystko w porządku. Wasz dziadek od jakiegoś czasu stara się, bym nie wypadła z formy. _

_Niepokoi mnie Twoja postawa, kochanie, wiec proszę, informuj mnie o zachowaniu Syriusza na bieżąco. Co do ostatniej wiadomości, w święta jeszcze nie było nawet takiego pomysłu, wyszło to nagle i nie z mojej inicjatywy. Wiedz, że wolałabym powiedzieć Wam to osobiście, a nie listownie. _

_Kocham Cię, _

_Mama _

_PS Dziękuję. _

_18 stycznia 1973r. _

_Matko, _

_Mnie też jest przykro, że zmuszasz mnie do tego, bym Cię nienawidził i na dodatek nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy! Wyjaśnienie, które przysłałaś, przeczytałem, nawet dwa razy i jeszcze raz na głos, ale nadal nie przyjmuję go do świadomości. _

_Uprowadzanie mnie ze szkoły w jakikolwiek sposób jest karalne i narusza prawa człowieka i czarodzieja. Jako osoba dorosła, powinnaś o tym wiedzieć i nie dawać swoim dzieciom złego przykładu. _

_Co do Slytherinu – ja rozumiem, że istnieje coś takiego jak różnica zdań, ale nawet ona ma swoje granice, później pojawia się po prostu brak akceptacji jednostki. Z byciem w mniejszości radzę sobie znakomicie, gdyż jako jedyny lubię nauczycielkę od Transmutacji i dzielnie zdobywam punkty dla Domu, w którym czuję się wyobcowany. _

_Matko, ja nie dramatyzuje. Nigdy. Po prostu opisuję Ci moje uczucia. Wybacz, ale nie wiem, z jakim bólem wiąże się rodzenie dzieci, więc na ten temat się nie wypowiem. _

_Matko, czy Ty mi sugerujesz, że ja mam jakieś problemy z psychiką? Przyznaj się, Regulus wysłał Ci jakieś głupoty. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, mam się całkiem dobrze, przyzwyczaiłem się już do bólu. Jak pisałem wcześniej, wyjaśnienia przeczytałem i nic się nie zmieniło. Dalej uważam, że to okropne i niedopuszczalne, by komuś UKRAŚĆ przyjaciela. _

_Mój ból łagodzą czekoladowe żaby, których nie mogę kupować, ponieważ nie mam pieniędzy. Wyobraź sobie, co ja teraz czuję? _

_Powiedz Grecie, że faworki były pyszne i tak, podzieliłem się z Regulusem. Podzieliłem się z całym Domem za jednym zamachem. _

_Twój owładnięty bólem syn, _

_Syriusz _

_18 stycznia 1973r. _

_Mamo, _

_Wiem, że wychowałaś mnie na dobrego czarodzieja, ale Syriusz naprawdę dziwnie się zachowuje._

_Przy śniadaniu przeszedł się z paczką ciastek i poczęstował pół Slytherinu, co było do niego niepodobne. Od Twojego listu Syriusz ma tendencję do siadania wieczorem przed kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym i patrzenia w ogień. Odczuwam niepokojące wrażenie, że niedługo włoży do niego rękę. _

_Cieszę się, że masz się dobrze. Co takiego robi dziadek? _

_Reg _

_PS Ustaliliście już termin? _

_19 stycznia 1973r. _

_Syriuszu, _

_W którym momencie zmusiłam Cię, byś mnie nienawidził? Nic takiego sobie nie przypominam. Wolałabym byś jednak pogodził się z pewnymi faktami, ponieważ wszystko zostało już ustalone. _

_Synu, nie zamierzam Cię nigdzie uprowadzać. Przyjadę po Was, a Ty i Regulus pojedziecie ze mną. Nie wkładaj w moje usta czegoś, czego nie powiedziałam. Nigdy nie pomyślałabym o tym, by zabrać Was ze szkoły siłą. _

_Dlaczego uważasz, że Twoi koledzy Cię nie akceptują? Mam nadzieję, że nie masz żadnych kłopotów. Wierzę w to, że jesteś dzielny i sobie poradzisz. Kim jest nauczycielka Transmutacji i dlaczego inni jej nie lubią? Cieszę się, że już znalazłeś coś, co lubisz robić. _

_Miałam wrażenie, że jednak przemawia przez Ciebie czysty dramatyzm, którego nie trawię. Jeżeli mówimy o rodzeniu dzieci – Twoja babcia powiedziała mi kiedyś, że to jak przepychanie arbuza przez dziurkę od nosa. Nie wierz w to, jest jeszcze gorzej. _

_Syriusz, ja niczego nie sugeruję, po prostu się o Ciebie martwię. Tak jak Twój brat. Nie chcę byś przyzwyczajał się do jakiegoś wyimaginowanego bólu, który nie ma uzasadnionej przyczyny. To niezdrowe. _

_Nikogo NIE UKRADŁAM. Naprawdę, Synu, nic się nie zmieni. Przestań przeżywać tę sytuację i się zadręczać. Powinieneś skupić się na nauce. _

_Wyobrażam sobie, jaką ulgę czują Twoje zęby, gdy nie możesz jeść słodyczy w takich ilościach. Przestanę Ci przysyłać ciastka._

_Cieszy mnie to, że zacząłeś się dzielić z innymi, ale dla Was coś w ogóle zostało? _

_Mama _

_PS „Owładnięty bólem"? Dziecko, skąd Ty to wziąłeś? _

_19 stycznia 1973r. _

_Regulusie, _

_Masz rację, Twój brat nie należy do osób, które lubią się dzielić. Szczególnie słodyczami. Uważam jednak, że to zmiana na dobre i może Syriusz zaczął powoli dorastać? _

_Synu, mamy styczeń, a Wy jesteście w Szkocji – tam zimy są dużo sroższe niż w Londynie. Może Syriuszowi jest po prostu zimno? Nie powinieneś się tym przejmować, a jeżeli Cię już to tak niepokoi, to możesz przecież usiąść obok niego i przypilnować, czy Syriusz nie chce być bardziej Seírios__1__ niż jest teraz. _

_Dziadek odwodzi mnie od tego pomysłu na różne sposoby. Na razie temat dziadka jest dość drażliwy, więc nie wspominaj o nim, jak przyjedziecie. _

_Termin to 20 lutego. Przyjadę po Was dwa dni wcześniej, przekaż bratu. _

_Całuję, _

_Mama _

_20 stycznia 1973r. _

_Walburgo! _

_Jak możesz stawiać mnie przed faktem dokonanym i uważać, że tak po prostu się z tym pogodzę? _

_A co, jeżeli nie będziemy chcieli jechać? Przynajmniej ja, ponieważ Regulus jest bardzo pozytywnie nastawiony do Dnia Ostatecznego Końca i pewnie nie może się już doczekać. _

_Mam jeden kłopot. Nazywa się James Potter i jest moim kolegą. Tylko on jest z Gryffindoru i Lestrange twierdzi, że nie powinienem się z nim przyjaźnić. Nie widzę w nim nic złego. Jego matka to Twoja ciotka, wiec jest ze mną spokrewniony – dlaczego miałbym z nim nie rozmawiać? _

_Transmutacji uczy profesor Minerwa McGonagall. Jest surowa i wymagająca, ale tak naprawdę też bardzo miła. Po prostu zadaje dużo pracy domowej. A Transmutacja to mój ulubiony przedmiot. Wiesz, że profesor McGonagall jest animagiem i potrafi zamienić w kota? Też chciałbym umieć przemienić się w zwierzę. _

_Mamo, cieszę się, że jestem chłopcem. _

_Mój ból nie jest wyimaginowany i na pewno nie jest nieuzasadniony! Ukradłaś mi mojego przyjaciela, pogódź się z tym. Do tego, jeżeli twierdzisz, że NIC się nie zmieni, to po co COKOLWIEK zmieniać? _

_Skupiam się na nauce, mam dobre oceny. Ostatnio dostałem P z Zaklęć. A moje zęby mają się dobrze, w przeciwieństwie do sakiewki. Nie przestawaj przysyłać ciastek, Reg może to źle znieść. _

_Ja miałem jednego faworka i Reg chyba też. Powiedz Grecie, by następnym razem usmażyła więcej. _

_Syriusz _

_PS Mój kolega z pokoju czyta jakieś dziwne książki. Mugolskie chyba. Tam było określenie „owładnięty bólem". Uznałem, że pasuje do mojego stanu. _

_20 stycznia 1973r. _

_Mamo, _

_Uważam, że Syriusz nie zaczął dorastać. Mam wątpliwości, czy kiedykolwiek zacznie. Tym bardziej, że zaczął zadawać się z Jamesem Potterem, Gryfonem, szkolnym rozrabiaką. Wczoraj stracił dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. _

_Postaram się zastosować do Twojej rady i spróbuję usiąść obok Syriusza następnym razem. Jest to trudne, ponieważ zawsze siedzi obok niego dużo dziewczyn. _

_Ani słowa o dziadku. Syriusz nie był ucieszony informacją o Twoim przyjeździe. Stwierdził, że zamknie się w pokoju. _

_Reg _

_21 stycznia 1973r. _

_Syriusz, _

_Nie wiem coś Ty nawypisywał swojej matce, ale nie widziałem jej jeszcze tak wściekłej. Dostałeś szlaban, czy jak? _

_Fran _

_21 stycznia 1973r. _

_Synu, _

_Nie życzę sobie, byś zwracał się do mnie po imieniu. Jestem Twoją matką, a nie koleżanką. _

_Nie zmuszę Cię byś ze mną jechał. Wiedz, że będzie mi przykro, jeżeli będziesz wolał zostać w Hogwarcie. A określenie „Dzień Ostatecznego Końca" brzmi BARDZO dramatycznie. _

_James jest synem Dorei, siostry mojego ojca. Jego matka była Ślizgonką i wyszła za Gryfona. Nie widzę przeszkód w Twojej przyjaźni z młodym Potterem, ale doszły mnie słuchy, że straciłeś przez niego ostatnio punkty. Czy to prawda? Nie wiem, czy powinieneś przyjaźnić się z kimś, przez kogo masz kłopoty. _

_Cieszę się, że lubisz profesor McGonagall. _

_Też uważam, że to wspaniałe, że jesteś chłopcem, Syriuszu. _

_Źle to ujęłam. To nie tak, że kompletnie nic się nie zmieni. Zmiany zajdą głównie w kontekście prawnym. Wszystkie relacje pozostaną takie same. Nie możesz uważać, że ukradłam Ci przyjaciela, bo to wszystko będzie tylko na papierze. _

_Gratuluję. Ciastek na razie nie będzie. Regulus jest dużym chłopcem, poradzi sobie. _

_Czy ten kolega od książek jest mugolakiem? _

_Mama _

_21 stycznia 1973r. _

_Reg, _

_Nie możesz tak surowo podchodzić do swojego brata. To Black, więcej wiary w niego. _

_Może ta utrata punktów to był przypadek? Sądzisz, że to na pewno wina tego Jamesa Pottera? Syriusz też święty nie jest. _

_Uważam, że masz pierwszeństwo, jeżeli chodzi o siadanie przy własnym bracie. Powiedz to tym dziewczętom. _

_Nie zamierzam ciągać Syriusza po pokojach. Najwyżej pojedziesz ze mną sam. Chociaż wolałabym byś go przekonał. _

_W najbliższym czasie nie przyślę Wam żadnych słodyczy. Syriusz powinien ograniczyć ciastka, boję się o jego zęby. _

_Mama _

_22 stycznia 1973r. _

_Fran, _

_Nie, nie dostałem szlabanu. Chociaż było blisko. _

_Mamie chyba chodziło o profesor McGonagall. Nie rozpisała się zbytnio na jej temat. Nie lubią się, czy jak? _

_Syriusz _

_PS Ej, to już wszystko przesądzone? _

_22 stycznia 1973r. _

_Mamo, _

_Po prostu lubię twoje imię. Jest ostre. Tak twierdzi James, zgadzam się z nim. _

_Dzień Ostatecznego Końca (DOK) to wersja robocza. Nie ma nic wspólnego z dramatyzmem. Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie może być tak jak wcześniej. Przecież było dobrze. _

_Nie mam kłopotów przez Jamesa. Po prostu nie zawsze robimy wszystko zgodnie z regulaminem. I nie słuchaj tego, co mój Reg, bo to on dramatyzuje. _

_Mamo, znasz profesor McGonagall? _

_Po co Wam jakieś świstki? _

_To może przyślesz kawałek szarlotki lub sernika? Te tutaj mi nie smakują. _

_Nazywa się Severus Snape. Z tego, co wiem, jego matka jest czarodziejką, a ojciec to mugol. Nie lubimy się. No i on przyjaźni się z taką dziewczyną, Lily Evans, która jest z mugolskiej rodziny. Jest strasznie wyniosła. _

_Syriusz _

_22 stycznia 1973r. _

_Mamo, _

_Postaram się bardziej wierzyć w Syriusza. _

_James Potter cały czas pakuje się w kłopoty i łamie regulamin. Robi głupie kawały innym uczniom (głównie Ślizgonom) i chwali się tym, że jest w Gryffindorze, jakby był przez to lepszy. Poza tym, Syriusz w tamtym roku pisał, że nie lubi Jamesa, a w tym nagle są przyjaciółmi. Nie rozumiem tego. _

_Masz rację. Syriusz wcale nie chce włożyć rąk do ognia, po prostu ma słabe krążenie. Może przyślesz mu więcej ciepłych ubrań? Tutaj, w lochach, jest trochę wilgotno. _

_Chyba Syriusz zaczął się łamać. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. _

_Nieważne, czy prześlesz nam słodycze czy nie, Potter i tak się z nim podzieli, a Rudolf zawsze daje mu coś słodkiego. Rudolf jest dziwny. _

_Reg _

_23 stycznia 1973r. _

_Syri, _

_Nie szalej tak. Szkolne sowy są bardzo namolne. I zjadają mnóstwo ciastek. _

_Co do Minerwy – tak, mama i ona się nie lubią, nawet bardzo. Nie znam za bardzo szczegółów, ale były na jednym roku w Hogwarcie. Rozumiesz, ta odwieczna niechęć pomiędzy Slytherinem i Gryffindorem. Dziwi mnie tylko jej gwałtowna reakcja. Popytam, ale nic nie obiecuję. _

_Tak, klamka zapadła. To aż takie straszne? _

_Ściskam mocno, _

_Fran _

_23 stycznia 1973r. _

_Syriuszu, _

_Czy James do swojej matki też zwraca się po imieniu, bo jej imię mu się podoba? _

_Tłumaczenie Ci wszystkich zawiłości prawnych w tym wieku nie ma sensu. Będziesz starszy to sam zrozumiesz, że przed pewnymi rzeczami trzeba się ubezpieczyć zawczasu. _

_Synu, jeżeli nie robicie czegoś zgodnie z regulaminem, to wcześniej czy później będziecie mieli kłopoty. Co to za pomysł z tymi łajnobombami? _

_Tak, znam profesor McGonagall. Jest moją rówieśniczką. Była w Gryffindorze. _

_ŻADNYCH słodyczy. _

_Proszę Cię, nie czytaj książek od tego Snape'a. Mugolska literatura nie jest odpowiednia dla młodych czarodziejów. _

_Możesz mi opisać swoje stosunki z Rudolfem Lestrangem? _

_Pozdrawiam, _

_Mama _

_PS Wysyłam Wam obu ciepłe ubrania. Nie przeziębcie się. _

_23 stycznie 1973r. _

_Regulusie, _

_James Potter zachowuje się jak typowy Gryfon. Dlatego Ślizgoni z reguły nie kolegują się z Gryfonami. Wierzę w to, że Syriusz przejrzy na oczy i zrozumie, z kim powinien utrzymywać kontakty, a z kim nie. Nie przejmuj się Potterem. A Twój brat bardzo często zmienia zdanie. _

_Nie martw się tak o Syriusza, bo osiwiejesz przedwcześnie. Dołączam do listów komplet ciepłych ubrań. _

_Mam nadzieję, że do 18 się już „przełamie". _

_Co jest dziwnego w Rudolfie Lestrange'u? _

_Mama _

_24 stycznia 1973r. _

_Fran, _

_To był tylko jeden korytarz. W planach mieliśmy trzy, ale Filch nas złapał. Okropny facet. Mam wrażenie, że nienawidzi wszystkich uczniów tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy magiczni, a on jest charłakiem. _

_Tyle to i mi napisała. Nie wiem, co profesor McGonagall zrobiła, że mama jej tak nie lubi. _

_Nie, nie jest straszne, tylko dziwne. Całkiem nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić. Mama twierdzi, że nic się nie zmieni, ale to nie prawda. _

_Co podchodzi pod molestowanie? _

_Syri _

_24 stycznia 1973r. _

_Mamo, _

_Nie, James nie mówi do swojej matki po imieniu. Przepraszam. _

_Nie lubię, gdy zbywasz mnie „jak będziesz starszy, to zrozumiesz". Tak mówią chyba wszyscy rodzice. _

_To miał być żart. Wcale nie chcieliśmy zrobić nic niebezpiecznego. Nikomu nie stała się krzywda, więc nie wiem, o co tyle szumu. _

_A jak spadnie mi poziom cukru w organizmie? To jest podobno niebezpieczne. _

_Czytałaś kiedyś jakieś mugolskie książki, Mamo? _

_Nie potrafię określić swoich stosunków względem Rudolfa Lestrange'a. _

_Syriusz _

_24 stycznia 1973r. _

_Mamo, _

_Ciężko mi się nie przejmować Jamesem Potterem, kiedy mam z nim styczność prawie codziennie, gdy chcę porozmawiać z Syriuszem na korytarzu. James traktuje mnie bardzo protekcjonalnie. Nie lubię go. W dodatku, dokucza Severusowi Snape'owi, ponieważ Sev powiedział mu, że ma krzepę zamiast mózgu. Sev mówił, że w tamtym roku też dokuczał Syriuszowi przez to, że jest w Slytherinie. _

_Rudolf zachowuje się tak, jakby każdy chciał zrobić Syriuszowi krzywdę. Podobno to przez to, że on był przy tym, jak Syriusz otwierał „tamtą" paczkę, ale nie pytałem. _

_Reg _

_25 stycznia 1973r. _

_Syriuszu, _

_Myślę, że Filch po prostu nie lubi uczniów, którzy dokładają mu pracy. On jakiś nowy jest, nie? _

_Zaczerpnąłem informacji na temat Minerwy i okazuje się, że tu chodzi o mężczyznę. Jakiego, Walburga nie chciała mi zdradzić, ale widać stare rany nigdy się nie goją. McGonagall to panieńskie nazwisko Minerwy, z tego co pamiętam, więc ten spór nie został nigdy rozstrzygnięty, skoro Walburga wyszła za Oriona. _

_A co ma się zmienić? Syriuszu, to tylko ślub, nikt tutaj nie podpisuje cyrografu. Formalnie będę Waszym ojczymem, ale między nami zawsze będę Franem. Pamiętasz tę sytuację ze świąt z Polluksem? Albo jak zleciałeś z konia w wakacje, a w szpitalu musiałem ściągać Walburgę z Anglii, bo nie jestem prawnym opiekunem? Tu chodzi o kwitek dla mnie, bym mógł się Wami opiekować i odciążyć Waszą matkę. Jej jest ciężko, naprawdę. _

_Molestowanie polega na pogwałceniu czyjejś cielesności wbrew jego woli. Natrętne zachowanie, zaczepki. Dlaczego pytasz? _

_Fran _

_25 stycznia 1973r. _

_Syriuszu, _

_Tak jak każde dziecko uważa, że jest już dostatecznie dorosłe, by zgłębić wszystkie tajemnice świata. Uwierz mi, Syriuszu, że czasem lepiej dowiedzieć się czegoś później i dobrze to zrozumieć, niż wcześniej i nie zrozumieć tego wcale. _

_Rzucanie się łajnobombami nie jest czymś, czym powinieneś się zajmować w wolnym czasie. Mam nadzieję, że wyraziłam się jasno. _

_Nie masz cukrzycy, nagły spadek cukru Cię nie dotyczy. Nie bój się, przeżyjesz bez słodyczy. _

_Tak, czytałam. W mugolskich książkach czarodzieje (jeżeli już występują) ukazywani są w karykaturalny i obraźliwy sposób. Poza tym, ich bajki nie są w ogóle kształcące. _

_A możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie potrafisz ustosunkować się co do Lestrange'a? Martwię się. _

_Kocham Cię, _

_Mama _

_25 stycznia 1973r. _

_Regulusie, _

_Widzę, że Ty i Twój brat macie odmienne zdania względem szkolnych kolegów. Nie bierz do siebie tego, co mówi lub robi James Potter. I kategorycznie nie bierz z niego przykładu! To rozpieszczony jedynak. Niepokoi mnie to, że ma strasznie rasistowskie poglądy względem Slytherinu. Syriusz pisał wcześniej, że nie czuje się dobrze w Domu Węża. To jest związane z postawą Pottera? _

_Twój brat był w tamtym okresie dość nieobecny, może o to chodzi? _

_Całuję, _

_Mama. _

_26 stycznia 1973r. _

_Fran, _

_Tak, podobno zaczął pracę dopiero dwa lata temu, ale i tak nienawidzi go już cała szkoła. _

_Wiesz, profesor McGonagall jest nazywana „Żelazną Dziewicą", więc ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Podobno pozory mylą. _

_Wiem, rozumiem to, ale to znaczy, że będę musiał mówić do Ciebie „tato", jeść żaby czy tam ślimaki i będę miał na nazwisko Liebleu? Całkiem nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić. _

_Tak jakoś._

_Syri_

_26 stycznia 1973r. _

_Mamo, _

_Opiszę ci mój stosunek względem Rudolfa, jak zaczerpnę informacji. _

_Syriusz _

_26 stycznia 1973r. _

_Mamo, _

_Nigdy nie zamierzałem brać przykładu z Jamesa. A Syriuszowi chodziło pewnie o to, że wszyscy mówiliśmy mu, że powinien się cieszyć, że bierzesz ślub z Franem, a on się obraził i nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. _

_Severus mówi, że o to, że Syriusz strasznie się zmienił, a Rudolf nie może się z tym pogodzić. _

_Regulus _

_27 stycznia 1973r. _

_Syri, _

_Ja nie chce nic mówić, ale oglądam właśnie zdjęcia z siódmej klasy Twojej matki i Minerwa naprawdę dobrze wyglądała! _

_Popłakałem się jak czytałem Twój list. Ze śmiechu. _

_Oczywiście, że nie będziesz musiał mówić do mnie „tato". Jeść żab i ślimaków też Ci nie każę, sam ich nie lubię. Nie wiem, skąd Ci się to wzięło. Nazwiska Wam nie zmienimy, dalej będziecie Blackami. Przykro mi, że masz niefortunnie dobrane imię__2__, ale będziesz musiał się z tym pogodzić. _

_To twoje „tak jakoś" jest dość niepokojące. _

_Fran _

_27 stycznia 1973r. _

_Reg, _

_To w stylu Syriusza. _

_Lepiej, by Lestrange raczej tak się nie przejmował Syriuszem, niepokoi mnie to. _

_Powiedz bratu, że nastąpiła nagła zmiana planów – przyjedziemy jutro i wolałabym nie dostać informacji, że znów coś zbroił. _

_Ściskam Was mocno, _

_Mama_

1 _Seírios_ – ognisty, płonący.

2 Imię Syriusza – z angielskiego Sirius Black brzmi podobnie jak _serious black_, naprawdę czarny.


	7. 24 listopada

**24 listopada**

Syriusz Black co roku (od zakończenia trzeciej klasy, kiedy to profesor McGonagall odwiedziła osobiście Grimmauld Place, by „opowiedzieć" Walburdze Black o _wspaniałych_ i _nietuzinkowych_ umiejętnościach jej syna) obiecywał sobie, że w tym roku będzie lepiej. Przynajmniej, jeżeli mówimy o niepodnoszeniu ciśnienia pani Black i próbach zachowania jednej z rodowych zastaw do następnej dekady.

Szósta klasa miała zacząć się spokojnie. Nie było żadnych _decydujących_ i _arcyważnych _egzaminów wiszących nad głową, Lestrange już skończył naukę w Hogwarcie, a zimna wojna pomiędzy Syriuszem a Snapem dotarła do punktu „skończyły mi się pomysły, za co mógłbym cię nienawidzić, co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak cię nie lubię i toleruję tylko ze względu na to, że mieszkamy w jednym pokoju".

Żyć nie umierać.

Jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach, coś musiało się zepsuć i to w taki sposób, że Syriusz miał ochotę zejść do piwnicy, potrzeć gruszkę na obrazie i zacząć pracować w kuchni razem ze skrzatami.

Syriusz lubił oglądać szkolne mecze Quidditcha tylko wtedy, kiedy Slytherin grał z Griffindorem. Z góry wiedział, że będzie na co popatrzeć, gdy na jednym boisku znajdzie się jego młodszy brat, Regulus, i najlepszy przyjaciel Syriusza, James Potter. Problem polegał na tym, że ci dwaj nie przepadali za sobą do tego stopnia, że czasami, siedząc na błoniach i żując źdźbło trawy podczas podziwiania pośladków Emmeliny Vance, Syriusz czuł się jak pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem, gdy Reg mierzył się z Jimem morderczym wzrokiem, ponieważ chcieli czegoś od niego akurat w tym samym momencie.

Nie pozostawało mu wtedy nic innego, jak zdusić w sobie westchnięcie i udawać, że wcale nie widzi nienawiści w ich oczach i chętnie wysadzi z Rogaczem toalety na trzecim piętrze, zaraz po tym, jak wytłumaczy Księciu transmutację. Czasami to było bardzo męczące.

Ostatnimi czasy kursowali do niego coraz częściej, a najbardziej martwiący był fakt, że przychodzili z tym samym żądaniem.

**14 listopada 1976r.**

— Łapo, jesteś moim przyjacielem, więc poczuj się i powiedz mi, jakie plany ma Rabastan względem Księżulka. Ja _muszę_ to wiedzieć, rozumiesz? Muszę!

Syriusz nie czuł się komfortowo, gdy Jim mówił mu to śmiertelnie poważnym tonem i potrząsał nim w tym samym momencie.

— Rogacz, uspokój się. — To monotonne potrząsanie powodowało, że pieczony kurczak, którego Black zjadł dzisiaj na obiad ze smakiem, chciał się wydostać na zewnątrz. Syriusz nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić w żadnym wypadku. W zdecydowany sposób pozbył się rąk Pottera ze swojej sfery osobistej. — Nie panikuj. Jesteś kapitanem, twoja drużyna jest dobra. Co ci przyszło do głowy, by posunąć się do poznania strategii przeciwnika przed meczem?

— Puchoni kontra Ślizgoni, Łapo. — Syriusz uniósł jedną brew, wyrażając swoje zdziwienie dla drżącego tonu Jamesa. — Czterysta dwadzieścia do trzydziestu. Reg złapał znicza w siedemnastej minucie, teraz rozumiesz?

Tak, teraz Black rozumiał bardzo dobrze.

Pamiętał, że w lochach była jakaś większa impreza i nawet sam pomagał nosić członków drużyny na rękach, ale nie wnikał w to, jak wyglądało spotkanie. Ślizgoni wygrali, to było najważniejsze, tak?

No cóż, siedemnaście minut na nabicie dwustu siedemdziesięciu punktów to naprawdę dobry wynik. Rabastan Lestrange nie obijał się jako tegoroczny kapitan Slytherinu, skoro tak przedstawiała się punktacja. Tylko dlaczego James pytał o Rega? Sto pięćdziesiąt punktów, które jego młodszy brat zdobył dla drużyny, wyglądało blado przy tym, co uzbierali jego koledzy.

— I co ja mam do tego? Nie jestem w drużynie, nie chodzę na mecze, treningi odwiedzam sporadycznie…

— Więc zaczniesz częściej. W ramach braterskiego wsparcia.

Dwie ciemne brwi Syriusza spotkały się tuż nad nasadą jego nosa.

— James, nie wiem, jakie jest twoje wyobrażenie na temat braterskiej miłości, ale wiedz, że ja i Reg nie wpasowujemy się w odgórnie ustalone normy.

— Łapo! To sprawa życia i śmierci! — Głos Pottera był zbyt błagalny, jak na gust Blacka. Coś tutaj było nie tak, a Jim nieudolnie starał się ukryć przed Syriuszem co.

— Dobrze, powiem ci, jak przebiega trening Ślizgonów. — Twarz Jamesa pojaśniała ze szczęścia. — Ale pod warunkiem, że powiesz mi, dlaczego _tak bardzo_ musisz wygrać ten mecz. — Wyraz twarzy jego przyjaciela zmieniał się jak w kalejdoskopie. Zaskoczenie, zmieszanie, niepewność. Orzechowe oczy spoglądały co raz na niego, co raz gdzieś w bok.

A to już się Blackowi wybitnie nie podobało.

— Evans — westchnął w końcu James, wkładając ręce do kieszeni ciemnozielonej bluzy z kapturem. — Evans obiecała, że zastanowi się nad naszą randką, jeżeli wygramy ze Ślizgonami.

Syriusz miał nieprzyzwoitą ochotę, by parsknąć Jimowi w twarz śmiechem. Tylko z powodu ich wieloletniej przyjaźni i wspólnego odrabiania szlabanów tego nie zrobił.

— Poważnie, Rogacz? Chcesz oszukiwać dla _dziewczyny_? — W głosie Syriusza była wyraźnie wyczuwalna nagana i przez chwilę wyglądał on jak Remus w jednym ze swoich gorszych humorów. — Doprawdy, miałem o tobie trochę lepsze zdanie.

— Łapciu, zrozum…

— Nie łapciuj mi tutaj, dobra? Powiedziałem, że to zrobię, tak? Więc idź do siebie i nie pokazuj mi się do momentu, w którym Evans nie zgodzi się iść z tobą do Hogsmeade.

— Dzięki, Łapo. — Potter klepnął go przyjacielsko po ramieniu i pognał korytarzem w stronę wieży Griffindoru, lawirując między innymi uczniami.

Syriusz westchnął żałośnie, zwieszając głowę między nogami.

**16 listopada 1976r.**

— _Braciszku_.

Ta rozmowa nie mogła skończyć się dobrze, jeżeli Reg rozpoczynał ją, używając zakazanego słowa na_ b_.

Syriusz oderwał się na chwilę od eseju z eliksirów, zastygając z piórem nad tekstem i robiąc po chwili malowniczego kleksa na środku kartki. Regulus usunął go jednym machnięciem różdżki.

— Mam do ciebie sprawę. — Młodszy z braci Black usiadł na miękkim dywanie obok starszego z nieodgadnioną miną.

— Powinienem się bać? — Łapa starał się rozładować dziwnie napiętą atmosferę niewinnym żartem. Porzucił te nieudolne próby, gdy Reg kiwnął głową twierdząco. — Dobra, co się dzieje?

— Mecz.

Syriusz uniósł brew do góry, w duchu klnąc w bardzo nieładny sposób.

— Co z nim nie tak?

— Musimy wygrać. — Flegmatyczny ton głosu brata doprowadzał Blacka do szału. Reg robił to specjalnie. To niewymuszane przeciąganie głosek i mówienie prawie szeptem było tylko przykrywką dla naprawdę wrednego charakteru Regulusa.

— I co ja mam z tym wspó…

Oświecenie przyszło szybciej, niżby Syriusz sobie tego życzył. Książę uśmiechnął się do niego wrednie, przechylając lekko głowę w lewo i patrząc na niego spod rzęs.

— Potter będzie starał się wykluczyć mnie z rozgrywki. A ty nie chcesz, by coś mi się stało. Prawda, _braciszku_?

_Wredna menda_ miała nad Syriuszem przewagę. Matka nie dałaby Syriuszowi żyć, gdyby ktoś _przypadkiem_ wspomniał jej o tym, że ewentualnego złamania Regulusa można było uniknąć, a on, Syriusz, nic z tym nie zrobił.

Ale nawet nie mówiąc już o Walburdze Black, Reg był jego bratem! Fakt, grał na najgorszej pozycji, ale był przy tym genialny. Syriusz nie mógł kazać mu, by przestał grać w Quidditch, bo coś może mu się stać, skoro on sam_ chciał_ go oglądać na miotle.

I tylko Syriuszowi wolno było bić swojego młodszego brata.

— Czego chcesz? — zapytał, wracając do eliksirów i udając, że wcale nie jest zły.

— Streszczenia z treningu Gryfonów. Wiem, że Potter pozwoli ci go oglądać, w końcu jesteście przyjaciółmi. Chcę się tylko dowiedzieć, co robią jego pałkarze. — Reg wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na esej brata.

— Trenują trafianie do ruchomego celu. Severus im pomaga, dlatego tak często go nie ma i wraca jakby miał zaraz zejść. O, zobacz, właśnie wrócił. — Black sobie oczywiście żartował i był pewien, że jego młodszy brat zrozumiał ironię, ale obaj patrzyli zdziwieni na bladego Snape'a, który szedł dość chwiejnym krokiem w stronę dormitorium.

— Rozumiem, że się zgadzasz? — zapytał Reg, nie odwracając wzroku od sylwetki Seva, dopóki ten nie zniknął gdzieś na schodach.

— Tylko pałkarze? Jasne, nie ma sprawy. — Łapa zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zastanawiając się, czy zapytać później Snape'a, co się stało, czy go zaszantażować. Druga opcja kusiła. — Kiedy macie trening?

— Jutro o szesnastej. Zamierzasz przyjść?

— Zamierzam.

**17 listopada 1976r.**

Syriuszowi wystarczyło przejść się na pierwszy trening Quidditcha, by stwierdzić, że to nie był dobry pomysł i randka z Jęczącą Martą byłaby dużo ciekawszym zajęciem, niż oglądanie sześciu facetów i jednej dziewczyny na miotłach. Zwłaszcza, że owa ścigająca wcale ładna nie była.

Blackowi pozostało patrzenie na omijającego wyczarowane słupki Rega i snucie domysłów, jakim cudem jego brat zgina się pod tak dziwnymi kątami, skoro w Syriusza wypadku jest to fizycznie niemożliwe. To ciekawe zajęcie przerwała mu osoba, która usiadła właśnie obok niego.

— To dość niecodzienny widok, by zobaczyć cię na treningu drużyny. — Coś w tonie Dorcas nie pozwoliło mu zignorować jej wypowiedzi i wrócić do zamku, chociaż czuł już uciążliwe szczypanie w policzki.

— To dość niecodzienne, by Dorcas Meadowes odezwała się do mnie sama z siebie. — Odbił piłeczkę, nie zaszczycając Ślizgonki nawet spojrzeniem.

— Nie myśl sobie, nadal nie wybaczyłam ci tego kucyka.

Fakt. Gdzieś na przełomie pierwszej klasy, gdy Syriusz był zafascynowany różnorodnością otaczających go ludzi, pojawiła się taka Dorcas Meadowes ze swoimi czarnymi, skręconymi w cienkie sprężynki, włosami, które zawsze miała związane w podskakującą za nią kitę. Syriuszowi na tyle spodobały się loczki koleżanki z klasy, że postanowił sobie je wziąć na własność i na śniadaniu odciął jej je nożem. Szlaban, który później dostał, był jednym z pierwszych hogwarckich szlabanów w jego życiu.

— Nadal mam go w domu. — Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko, zezując na dziewczynę w tym samym momencie, co ona. — I dalej uważam, że masz bardzo ładne włosy.

— To miłe z twojej strony, Black, ale ogranicz się do oglądania ich na mojej głowie. — W głosie Dorcas bardzo dobrze było słychać niezadowolenie i pogardę dla osoby Syriusza.

— Co tutaj robisz? — Chłopak postanowił zmienić temat.

— Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, regularnie chodzę na treningi Quidditcha.

— Wybacz, ale jak sama wcześniej zauważyłaś, bywam tutaj od święta, więc uważam, że powinnaś mi odpowiedzieć w grzeczny sposób. — Syriusz poprawił swoją zimową szatę, ze złością zauważając, że było mu tak samo zimno, jak przed chwilą, a może nawet bardziej. — Co za parszywa pogoda.

Usłyszał z prawej ostentacyjne prychnięcie Meadowes, ale postanowił tego nie komentować. Chciał znowu wlepić wzrok w latającego brata, ale jego sylwetka gdzieś mu zginęła. Zauważył go dopiero wtedy, gdy Reg wyleciał spod trybun i zatrzymał się centralnie przed nim.

— Cześć, Dor. Jednak przyszłaś.

Syriusz naprawdę nie rozumiał, jakim cudem Regulus był w dobrych stosunkach z prawie całym Slytherinem. Być może palił to samo co oni, a z nim nie dzielił się z czystej złośliwości.

— Tak, moja randka okazała się totalną porażką. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka ciepło. — Nie jest ci zimno?

— Wręcz przeciwnie, mam wrażenie, że się zaraz roztopię. Rabastan dzisiaj chyba wściekł się z tym treningiem. — Reg odchylił kołnierz golfu, by się trochę ochłodzić.

— Gorąco ci? — Syriusz nagle się ożywił. — Dawaj w takim razie ręce. — Chwycił dłonie brata w swoje i przyłożył do swoich zamarzających policzków. — Merlinie, jak ciepło…

Regulus skwitował to tylko kpiącym uśmiechem, ale podleciał trochę bliżej na miotle, by jego brat nie musiał się tak bardzo wychylać przez barierkę. Dorcas pokręciła z politowaniem głową, wprawiając hebanowe loki w ruch. Spojrzała gdzieś nad rękami braci Black i zmrużyła ciemne oczy.

— Reg, te chichoczące trzpiotki są z twojej klasy? — Wskazała głową w stronę siedzących nieopodal dziewcząt.

— Tak, często przychodzą oglądać nasz trening. A co?

— Chyba nie odebrały twojego ogrzewania twarzy Blacka w odpowiedni sposób.

Syriusz, który przez ten czas miał przymknięte powieki i napawał się ciepłem płynącym z dłoni Regulusa, otworzył nagle oczy i spojrzał na Dorcas zaskoczony.

— Widać nie przeszkadza im to, że jesteście braćmi — uzupełniła, wzruszając ramionami.

Regulus wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, wyrażający jego zdegustowanie.

— Pierdolę, wracam.

Syriusz wstał gwałtownie, czując, jak wzbiera w nim gniew. Ominął Meadowes, przechodząc ławką nad nią i ruszył energicznym krokiem w stronę wyjścia, ignorując wołanie Rega, kiedy nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy.

— Ej, Rabastan! — krzyknął w kierunku wysokiego bruneta, unoszącego się kilka stóp nad ziemią. — Powiedz swojemu obrońcy, że jego praca polega na obserwowaniu kafla, a nie babskich tyłków!

Zanim wyszedł, zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć głos młodszego Lestrange'a, który w bardzo nieprzyzwoity sposób komentował podejście Rosiera do treningu.

— Nie, Jimmy, nie powiem ci, dlaczego jestem zły. Nie, nie chcę czekoladowej żaby, na zdrowie, Pete. Remmy, naprawdę uważam, że ćwiczenia na oddychanie i koncentrację mi nie pomogą, ale wezmę sobie tę radę do serca, dziękuję. Chłopaki, ja jestem zły, nie umieram, dlaczego nie możecie tego zrozumieć?

Syriusz od dobrych piętnastu minut starał się zbyć natarczywe pytania i próby pomocy przyjaciół z marnym skutkiem.

— Syriuszu, nie trzeba naukowo potwierdzać tego, że stan psychiczny pacjenta poprawia się wtedy, kiedy mówi on innej osobie o przyczynie swojego zdenerwowania. — Remus z idealnie zawiązanym pod szyją granatowo-brązowym krawatem i równo wyprasowanym kołnierzykiem, wystającym spod szarego swetra, wyglądał jak stary, sympatyczny nauczyciel. Do pełnego obrazka brakowało mu tylko rogaczowych okularów.

— Właśnie, Łapo, powinieneś słuchać Luniaczka. No już, opowiedz nam wszystkie swoje żale. Pozbądź się tego, co ci leży na wątrobie. — Syriusz nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, że Potter miał denerwujący zwyczaj poklepywania kogoś po ramieniu i zbliżania swojej twarzy trochę zbyt blisko, jakby jego okulary były zdecydowanie za słabe.

— Nie ma o czym mówić, tak? — Syriusz zdjął z siebie rękę Jamesa. — Peter, zlituj się i powiedz to, co chcesz powiedzieć, a nie patrzysz na mnie zbolałym wzrokiem. — Wywrócił oczami.

Pettigrew przygryzł dolną, popękaną wargę i zakręcił młynka serdelkowatymi palcami. Na policzku miał trochę bitej śmietany, pozostałości po ptysiach podanych do obiadu, ale żaden z nich nie kwapił się, by mu o tym powiedzieć. No, może Remus, ale w naturze Lupina leżało to, by opiekować się słabszymi od siebie.

— Uważam, że nie ma co cię pytać o cokolwiek, Syriuszu, bo i tak nie poprawimy tym twojego humoru, a tylko bardziej się zdenerwujesz… — Peter, jak zwykle, mówił strasznie cicho, jąkając się lekko, jakby się stresował podczas rozmowy z nimi.

— No i nareszcie ktoś powiedział coś mądrego! — Black wyrzucił ręce w górę, zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku czwartoklasistów z Ravenclawu. — Jeżeli mówię, że nie powiem, to nie powiem, czyż nie? Jeżeli już wszyscy się zrozumieliśmy, to może zajmiemy się ciekawszymi sprawami, jak na przykład…

— Co z treningiem, Syriuszu? — Potter wyrwał się z pytaniem w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

— Rogacz, bo pomyślę sobie, że lubisz mi robić na złość.

— Jakim treningiem? — Remus spojrzał podejrzliwie na swoich przyjaciół, przeczuwając, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba.

— Żadnym, Luniek, po prostu… — Jim machnął lekceważąco ręką, nie podejrzewając, że Syriusz może się zirytować tym, że zrobił to centralnie przed jego twarzą.

— Rogacz kazał mi podpatrzeć strategię Ślizgonów, by mógł później umówić się z Evans na randkę.

— James! Jak mogłeś!? — Remus był zbulwersowany zachowaniem przyjaciela. Na jego policzkach pojawiły się niezdrowe wypieki.

— Remus, ciszej, nie wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć…

James próbował jakoś udobruchać przyjaciela, ale tę walkę z wiatrakami

przerwało mu wołanie McGonagall. Rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie, mruknął coś jeszcze do Remusa, czego żaden z nich nie zrozumiał i pobiegł w stronę nauczycielki.

— A żeby było śmieszniej — podjął temat Syriusz — to Reg poprosił mnie o to samo.

Remus zamrugał gwałtownie, marszcząc przy tym jasne brwi i zacisnął ręce na podręczniku do OPCMu.

— Mam rozumieć, że działasz na dwa fronty?

— Dokładnie tak. Ale spójrz na to z innej strony, Remmy. Jeżeli zdradzę im nawzajem swoje taktyki, to będzie tak, jakby ich wcale nie znali, nie? — Syriusz uśmiechnął się, zadowolony ze swojego planu.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeżeli któraś ze stron się o tym dowie, to albo James, albo Regulus automatycznie cię znienawidzą? W najgorszym wypadku obydwaj?

— Spokojnie, Luniaczku, mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Jedyna rzecz, która mi się sypie, to moja opinia. — Syriusz odchylił się do tyłu, opierając o kolumnę i zakładając ręce za głowę.

— Obyś miał rację, chociaż i tak jestem zdania, że powinieneś im obu odmówić. — Remus przygładził odstającą grzywkę. Black był pewien, że zasnął wczoraj z mokrymi włosami głową w poduszce i rano tego żałował.

— Syriusz Black nie odmawia pomocy — rzucił luźno.

— Jesteś Ślizgonem, nikogo by to nie zdziwiło — odezwał się nagle Pete i od razu pożałował swoich słów, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział. Syriusz zgromił go spojrzeniem stalowych tęczówek, a Remus kopnął dyskretnie w kostkę. Zbyt późno.

— W takim razie _ten Ślizgon_ ma w dalekim poważaniu pana Petera Pettigrew i dalszego przebywania w jego towarzystwie. — Już drugi raz tego samego dnia Syriusz opuszczał towarzystwo w złym humorze.

Remus westchnął głośno, kiedy miarowe stukanie obcasów Blacka trochę ucichło.

— Wiesz, Peter, czasami mnie zastanawia, jakim cudem ciągle jesz i jeszcze nie udało ci się połknąć własnego języka. — Lupin również wstał i zostawił Glizdogona samego na ławce niedaleko biblioteki.

Peter miał ogromną ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

**19 listopada 1976r.**

Trening Gryfonów wyglądał trochę lepiej, ze względu na fakt, że Syriusz zabrał jamesową szatę i teraz siedział w dwóch. Dodatkowo, przyszedł z herbatą, którą przygotowały mu skrzaty i kilkoma ciastkami w kieszeni na polepszenie humoru.

Jego srebrno-zielony szalik wyróżniał się pośród otaczających go osób. Wszyscy mieli albo bordowe peleryny ze złotą podszewką, albo czerwono-złote szaliki, czapki czy rękawiczki.

Poza tymi kilkoma szczegółami, Syriusz nudził się tak samo. Ścigający podawali sobie kafla, pałkarze ćwiczyli zamachy (lub wdzięczyli się do widowni – ciężko było stwierdzić), a obrońca przysypiał na miotle. James siedział obok niego i coś rysował na kawałku pergaminu, co chwilę kreśląc dopiero co postawione linie.

— Dowiedziałeś się czegoś ciekawego? — zapytał Potter, przygryzając końcówkę pióra i patrząc w skupieniu na pożółkły papier.

— Oprócz tego, że Rabastan się wściekł, a Regulus nie ma kręgosłupa, to niekoniecznie. — Black podmuchał herbatę, by nie oparzyć języka tak, jak przed chwilą.

— Nie ma kręgosłupa? — Zainteresował się brunet.

— Ano nie ma. Uwierz mi, że twoja blondyneczka, Maggie, czy jak jej było, wypada przy nim blado.

— Mary.

— Niech będzie i Mary. — Syriusz wyciągnął dwa ciastka z kieszeni. Jednym podzielił się z przyjacielem. — Nawet nie będąc stronniczym, wiem, że jeżeli ona złapie znicza, to tylko wtedy, gdy Rega trzeba będzie zbierać z murawy.

Jim uśmiechnął się do niego, wyjmując kubek z jego rąk i popił kruche ciastko z rodzynkami i czekoladą.

— Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że nie wierzysz w wygraną Gryfonów?

— Nie tyle, co nie wierzę, co znam mojego brata. On nie odpuści, Rogacz. Nie, kiedy się tak napalił.

— Napalił się, mówisz… — James zamyślił się, unosząc bezwiednie kubek do ust. Przeklął cicho, gdy poparzył się gorącą herbatą.

— Uważaj. — Syriusz zabrał mu naczynie. — Jemu też bardzo zależy na wygranej. Nie wiem tylko jaki on ma powód. — Spojrzał w stronę pałkarzy, którzy próbowali trafić w Mary.

— To proste, podoba mu się Jena i chce jej zaimponować. — Remus pojawił się przy nich znikąd. Black drgnął, słysząc jego głos nagle za sobą. Przeklął głośno, gdy wylał herbatę na swoje buty.

— Jena? Dlaczego ja nic nie wiem? — zapytał, ściskając dłoń Remusa na powitanie.

— Bo nie interesują cię młodsze dziewczyny. Przynajmniej taką wersję słyszałem w tamtym roku. Jena, a raczej Jennefer, Selwyn. Jest z roku twojego brata. — Remus usiadł pomiędzy nimi, przynosząc ze sobą zapach jabłek i cynamonu. Ktoś odwiedził kuchnię w ostatnim czasie.

— Nie kojarzę. Rogacz, wszystko w porządku?

James miał mocno ściągnięte brwi nad nosem, a usta zaciskał w wąską linię tak mocno, że jego wargi pobielały, zlewając się z resztą skóry.

— Ze wszystkich dziewczyn w Hogwarcie, twój brat musiał wybrać akurat Jenę?

Syriusz i Remus wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia pomiędzy sobą.

— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, ale podobno startujesz do Evans. Wiesz, Jim, granie na dwa fronty nie jest najlepszym…

— Nie o tym mówię, Łapo! Jena to moja przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa — Potter fuknął niezadowolony i zamazał coś pośpiesznie na swoim strzępku pergaminu.

— I co? Boisz się, że Regulus-straszny-Ślizgon zje twoją koleżankę? — Syriusz zaśmiał się krótko, widząc dziecięcą zawziętość wymalowaną na twarzy Rogacza.

— Nie boję się Rega-Ślizgona. Boję się Rega Blacka — powiedział całkowicie poważnie.

— O, tutaj się zgodzę z Rogaczem. Ślizgoni to pikuś przy Blackach. Wierz mi, Łapo, wiem, co mówię. Znam takiego jednego, łamacz niewieścich serc. Startuje nawet do kobiet o wiele starszych od niego. — Remus również się zaśmiał.

— Rogaś, Rogaś… Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że ja i Reg nie jesteśmy do siebie wcale podobni? On jest może i wredny, ale ma na tyle dobre serduszko, że będzie nosił tą twoją Jenę na rękach, mówię ci. Nie patrz się tak, mówię poważnie.

Potter nie skomentował tego, wracając do bazgrania po pergaminie i nieświadomego zjadania własnego pióra.

Syriusz spojrzał w stronę pałkarzy Griffindoru. Celowali w magiczne obręcze tłuczkami. Black musiał przyznać, że dobrze im szło. Ale to był tylko nieruchomy cel. Podczas meczu Reg będzie śmigał w prawo i w lewo, rozmazując się przed oczami. Oczywiście, jeżeli wcześniej wypatrzy znicza.

Łapa zamrugał. Czyżby plan Gryfonów polegał na tym, by wyeliminować Regulusa przed ostatecznym rozpoczęciem meczu? James by coś takiego wymyślił? Była to strategia pasująca bardziej do Ślizgonów, ale Syriusz nie był pewien, czy powinien wierzyć w szlachetność wszystkich Gryfonów tak samo.

Tłuczek w końcu dosięgnął Mary Mcdonald, zrzucając ją z miotły. Syriusz odnotował sobie w myślach, że Caradoc Dearborn ma lepszego cela, niż mu się wcześniej wydawało.

Ten, kto wymyślił, że pokoje szóstoklasistów znajdują się naprzeciwko pokoi piątoklasistów, nigdy nie miał młodszego rodzeństwa. A już na pewno nie miał młodszego, uciążliwego brata.

— Syriuszu, mógłbyś się pośpieszyć!

Łapie zadrżała ręka, w której trzymał mydło. To naprawdę był szczyt, że Black nie mógł spokojnie skorzystać z łazienki, bo Regulus ubzdurał sobie, że on będzie teraz z nim _rozmawiał_. Syriusz miał w dalekim poważaniu wszelkie rozmowy. Jego zmarznięte członki domagały się szybkiego rozgrzania, a napięte mięśnie potrzebowały rozluźnienia. Nie wspominając już o tym, że Syriusz Black chciał tych piętnastu minut spędzonych pod prysznicem tylko dla siebie.

— Syriuszu!

— Reg, odwal się z łaski swojej i idź wkurzać kogoś innego! Najlepiej kogoś, kto się akurat nie myje!

Odkrzykiwanie bratu spod prysznica przypomniało Łapie ich dawną zabawę, kiedy to przechodzili pomiędzy szczelinami w ścianach (ściany w domu Blacków były puste w środku i miały taka szerokość, by mogła spokojnie przejść nimi dorosła kobieta. Co jakiś czas można było minąć klapę do schodzenia na niższą kondygnację i ukryte przejścia do pokoi. Dla dzieci było to idealne miejsce zabaw) i naśladowali odgłosy różnych zwierząt, strasząc tym swoje kuzynki i ich koleżanki.

Brat musiał się na niego obrazić, bo przez jakiś czas panowała cisza, którą Syriusz wykorzystał na bezczynne stanie pod ciepłym strumieniem wody. Zakręcił kurek, kiedy krążenie wróciło nawet do małych palców u stóp i wyszedł spod prysznica, wycierając się ręcznikiem.

Usłyszał niezbyt głośny, stłumiony odgłos uderzenia o drzwi, a później głos Rega:

— Siedzisz tam wieki, pośpiesz się…

Tym razem ton jego głosu był inny. Panicz Regulus już nie wymagał, a prosił, widząc, że poprzednia strategia nie przynosi pożądanego efektu. Syriusz założył na siebie bieliznę i niedbale wciągnął spodnie na biodra, by móc wpuścić brata do łazienki. Zamknął za nim drzwi. Po chwili zastanowienia rzucił na nie zaklęcie wyciszające.

Reg usiadł na desce klozetowej i patrzył wyczekująco na starszego Blacka.

— Dearborn nie jest w drużynie na pokaz. — Syriusz podszedł do lustra, by wysuszyć sobie włosy zaklęciem. Ciągnął dalej: — Nie miał trudności z trafieniem w Mary i zrzuceniem ją z miotły.

— Jestem cięższy niż ona — mruknął cicho Regulus, przyglądając się sylwetce brata.

— Kwestia sporna. — Syriusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem. — Jest za co złapać. Może nawet aż za bardzo. To dziwne, że ona jest szukającą.

— Potter powinien nim być — fuknął Książę. Rzadko mówił o Jamesie, jeżeli w ogóle sam poruszał jego temat, ale tym razem Syriusz nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.

— To zabawne, ale wszyscy mu to mówią. Tylko, że on woli łapać znicza po lekcjach, nie w trakcie meczu.

Reg przetwarzał słowa Syriusza przez chwilę w myślach, po czym stwierdził:

— Chciałbym się ścigać z Potterem.

— A ja chciałbym to zobaczyć. — Syriusz uśmiechnął się do Regulusa i wyjął cztery kolczyki z prawego ucha oraz jeden z lewego, by je wyczyścić.

**22 listopada 1976r.**

— Potter przejmuje kafla i leci w kierunku bramkarza Ślizgonów, Rosiera. Będzie gol? Och, co za strata! Dołohow zabiera kafla tuż przed samą obręczą, odbierając Gryfonom tym samym możliwość zdobycia pierwszych punktów — komentator, Eliot Fawley, wymawiał słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, streszczając to, co działo się na boisku. — Dearborn od początku meczu nie daje spokoju Blackowi. Prawie go trafił! Proszę państwa, widzieliście ten unik szukającego Ślizgonów? Czysta poezja!

Syriusz nie słuchał zbyt uważnie tego, co mówił Fawley. Był bardziej skupiony na tym, że jest właśnie świadkiem najdziwniejszego meczu w ciągu tego roku szkolnego. Minęło już ponad dwadzieścia minut, a wynik nadal wynosił zero do zera. Żadna z drużyn nie ustępowała i nawzajem utrudniała sobie zdobycie jakichkolwiek punktów. W dodatku, pałkarze Gryfonów uwzięli się na Rega i nie dawali mu możliwości skupienia się na szukaniu znicza. Po chwili to samo zrobili Avery i Lestrange, z tą różnicą, że Rabastan celował częściej w Jamesa niż w Mcdonald.

Nie wyglądało to dobrze, gdyż pogoda była doprawdy fatalna. Lało okrutnie i wiał porywisty wiatr, który znosił wszystkie piłki i utrudniał widoczność. Syriusz nawet w tłumie innych uczniów i pod dachem czuł, jak z jego szaty leje się woda. Wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, jak musieli się teraz czuć Jim i Reg.

— Nott dostał kafla i pędzi w stronę bramki. Nikt go nie osłania, jest sam! Potter już mu siedzi na ogonie, zaraz odbierze mu piłkę… Rzuca, proszę państwa, Nott rzuca kafla i… TRAFIA! Tak, Ślizgoni zdobyli pierwszego gola! Ślizgoni zdobyli GOLA! — Eliot starał się przekrzyczeć radosny okrzyk mieszkańców Slytherinu z marnym skutkiem.

Syriusz nawet nie musiał wkładać siły w to, żeby wstać, bo ktoś (prawdopodobnie Barty Crouch) chwycił go za rękaw i podniósł do góry z powodu ogólnej euforii.

Owszem, będąc na meczach Griffindor-Slytherin, Black miał co oglądać, ale nigdy nie wiedział do końca, komu powinien kibicować. Z jednej strony, jak nakazywała logika, powinien wspierać Rega i Ślizgonów. Z drugiej, przyjaźnił się z tyloma Gryfonami, James był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, że sam już nie wiedział.

— Nareszcie coś się zaczęło w tym meczu dziać. Gryfoni powinni wziąć się do roboty, bo Ślizgoni się dopiero rozgrzewają. A co to? Black, Black zauważył znicza! Pędzi do niego na złamanie karku z Dearbornem i Mcdonald na ogonie!

Syriusz wychylił się za barierkę, próbując wypatrzeć Regulusa. Gdzieś tam, w oddali, majaczyła mu jakaś zielona plama, a za nią dwie czerwone, ale nie miał pewności, czy to jego brat. Wiedział tylko tyle, że Caradoc nie da rady uderzyć w Rega tłuczkiem z takiej pozycji. Łapa poczuł się nagle lepiej.

Nie zauważył, że drugi pałkarz Gryfonów, siódmoklasista, którego Syriusz nie kojarzył, czekał w skupieniu na nadlatującego tłuczka. Reg już wyciągał rękę po złotą piłeczkę, kiedy ta nagle zrobiła zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Chcąc, nie chcąc, Black musiał zrobić to samo. Odleciał kawałek w prawo, by zakręcić bez obawy kolizji z Dearbornem czy Mcdonald i zwrócił miotłę. Pałkarz uniósł pałkę i uderzył w tłuczka z całej siły. Stał w takim miejscu, że gdy Reg odbijał i zawracał, przez kilka cennych sekund miał go cały czas w tym samym miejscu. Może nie był dobry w celowaniu do ruchomych celów, ale trafienie w nieruchomy przedmiot nie stanowiło dla niego problemu.

Zanim Regulus zdążył rozwinąć jakąkolwiek prędkość poczuł, jak coś trafia go w brzuch i wydusza z jego płuc znajdujące się w nich powietrze. Jego skostniałe ręce oderwały się od miotły, a on sam odleciał od niej na odległość trzech metrów z powodu pędu piłki. Chwilę później jego plecy spotkały się ze słupem drewnianej konstrukcji trybun, a murawa podskoczyła do pionu z zawrotną prędkością i uderzyła go w twarz.

— BLACK SPADŁ Z MIOTŁY! Zwycięstwo Ślizgonów było na wyciągnięcie ręki! — Fawley darł się głosem wzmocnionym przez _Sonorus_.

— REEEG! — Syriusz nie potrzebował zaklęć, by usłyszał go cały dom i znaczna część Krukonów. Ten, kto powiedział, że jest podobny do matki, miał rację – oboje mieli bardzo pojemne płuca i wytrwałe struny głosowe.

Syriusz nie zdążył się dobrze przejąć stanem Regulusa, kiedy kątem oka zauważył Rogacza, który obejrzał się za spadającym Księciem, poinformowany przez Eliota Fawleya. Najgorsze było to, że Rabastan Lestrange uderzał właśnie tłuczek za plecami Pottera.

— James, uważaj!

Ostrzeżenie przyjaciela nic nie dało. James może i obejrzał się, ale nie w tą stronę i dostał tłuczkiem w plecy. Siła uderzenia zrzuciła go z miotły i przeleciał przez najniższą obręcz, trzymając kafla w rękach.

**24 listopada 1976r.**

Krzesła w skrzydle szpitalnym były mało wygodne, by nie powiedzieć, że wcale. Do tego ostry zapach eliksirów i grobowa cisza w pomieszczeniu sprawiały, że Syriusz miał ochotę stąd wyjść i zaszyć się gdzieś z jakąś dziewczyną dla poprawy humoru. Niestety, było kilka czynników, które mu nie pozwalały na taki manewr:

Po pierwsze, siedział tutaj dlatego, że Reg i Jim nie obudzili się jeszcze od czasu piątkowego meczu. Wprawdzie Potter coś tam mruczał, ale na pewno nie był przytomny.

Po drugie, siedział pomiędzy łóżkami obu poszkodowanych też po to, by w razie czego, rozdzielić Ślizgonów odwiedzających Regulusa od znajomych Jamesa z różnych domów.

Remus, będąc całkowicie neutralną personą, stał obok jego krzesła.

Po trzecie, on cały czas tutaj siedział i był pewien, że jeśli wstanie, to padnie na podłogę i już się nie podniesie.

— Syriuszu, powinieneś się przespać. — Remus położył mu swoją ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu, ściskając je lekko.

— Spałem — odpowiedział lakonicznie Black.

— Na krześle.

— Ale spałem.

— Trzy godziny. — W głosie Remusa była wyczuwalna nagana, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na ramieniu Syriusza. Black dopiero teraz poczuł, jak spięte były jego mięśnie.

— Ale jednak — mruknął, kręcąc głową, by rozgrzać skostniały kark.

Dorcas podeszła do niego, zatrzymała jego głowę w miejscu i zmusiła, by się wyprostował. Syriusz jęknął bezgłośnie, gdy mięśnie odezwały się tępym bólem i pozwolił dziewczynie rozmasować kark. Inaczej wyobrażał sobie masowanie części ciała przez ładną dziewczynę. Na pewno w jego wyobrażeniu

nie było odgłosu strzelających kręgów i dotyku zimnych palców.

— Trochę w prawo… tak, tutaj… Merlinie, Meadowes! — Syriuszowi aż łzy stanęły w oczach, gdy Ślizgonka coś mu przestawiła w karku. Nagle całe spięcie zniknęło jak ręką odjął.

— Mógłbyś się tak nie drzeć… ?

Łapa bardzo szybko zapomniał o tym, że chciał zapytać Dorcas, jakie tajemne sztuki odprawiła właśnie na jego karku, kiedy usłyszał głos Rega. Momentalnie wstał z krzesła, ale gdy jego nogi ugięły się po zrobieniu jednego kroku stwierdził, że lepiej przytrzyma się jednak łóżka.

— Witamy w świecie żywych. — Usiadł na brzegu, wątpiąc w siłę swoich ud.

— Zabiję cię, jeżeli właśnie dobierałeś się do jakiejś dziewczyny… — Głos Regulusa był słaby i lekko chrapliwy (Syriusz odnotował sobie, że koleżanki Jamesa popatrzyły po sobie i wymieniły kilka uwag, patrząc uważnie na Rega), ale jeżeli Książę miał siłę mu grozić, to było z nim wszystko w porządku.

— Oczywiście. Ja i Meadowes właśnie zabieraliśmy się za tworzenie wyżu demograficznego, ale nam przeszkodziłeś. Nie powiem, masz wyczucie. — Syriusz wyszczerzył się do uśmiechającego się lekko Regulusa. Dorcas uderzyła go „Prorokiem Codziennym" po głowie.

— Bardzo zabawne, Black. — Syriusz wiedział, że nie była zła, gdyż kącik jej ust zadrżał lekko, kiedy to mówiła.

— Co jest zabawne… ?

Strona Ślizgonów odwróciła się na raz w prawo, by spojrzeć na mamroczącego Jima. On, w przeciwieństwie do Regulusa, leżał na brzuchu, bo miał pięknego siniaka na plecach. Syriusz wiedział, bo sam sprawdził.

— Jaka siła nieczysta położyła Pottera obok mnie? — Regulus skrzywił się, widząc Jamesa. Rogacz zrobił to samo, gdy doszedł do wniosku, że plama przed nim to młodszy Black. Nie miał siły sięgnąć po okulary i wolał zaufać intuicji.

— Pielęgniarka — powiedział poważnie Remus, jakby szkolna siostra była co najmniej Dumbledorem, a jej decyzje były nie do odwołania. W sumie, to drugie było prawdą.

Prawie wszyscy, nawet kilkoro wychowanków domu Węża, się zaśmiali. Neutralność Remusa zadziwiała Syriusza.

— Cieszę się, mordy wy moje, że macie się dobrze. Mamy piękne, deszczowe popołudnie dwudziestego czwartego listopada, a liczba dni wyjętych z waszego życia wynosi dwa. — Łapa klasnął w dłonie entuzjastycznie.

— Co z meczem? — Mózg Jamesa wrócił na właściwe tory, skoro Quidditch znów był na pierwszym miejscu.

— Sto pięćdziesiąt do stu czterdziestu dla… Gryfonów. — Reg jęknął cicho. — Nie mam pojęcia, jak potoczyła się rozgrywka, bo pilnowałem trucheł pewnych maniaków sportowych. — Syriusz złożył dłonie jak do modlitwy i skierował je najpierw na Rega, a później na Jima.

James nie miał siły nawet podnieść ręki, by wyrazić swoje zadowolenie, więc mruknął tylko niemrawe „Hura!" i przymknął oczy.

— Nie przejmuj się, Reggie. — Barty Crouch oparł łokcie na łóżku Rega i uśmiechnął się do niego. — Wystarczy, że Rabcio pozbył się Pottera z boiska, a nabijaliśmy punkty od ręki. Ich szukająca

złapała znicza tylko dlatego, że ty go wcześniej dla niej wypatrzyłeś. Mówię ci, dwie minuty więcej i byśmy wygrali.

Takie wyjaśnienie chyba wystarczyło Regulusowi i musiało podnieść go na duchu, bo kiwnął głową potakująco.

Jim coś złorzeczył cicho na Croucha pod nosem, ale Barty tego nie skomentował, widząc spojrzenie Syriusza. _Leżącego się nie kopie._ Cała szczątkowa euforia Pottera zniknęła, gdy dowiedział się, w jaki sposób jego drużyna wygrała.

— No, to macie mi coś do powiedzenia? — Łapa uśmiechnął się do Rega i Jima, pomimo tego, że James prawdopodobnie tego nie zauważył.

— Hm… zejdź z mojego łóżka? — zaproponował Regulus.

— Nie, nie to. — Syriusz postanowił zignorować

„prośbę" brata.

— Dzięki za pilnowanie? — James nigdy nie był wredny, ale Blackowi chodziło chyba o coś innego, bo nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

— Pozwalam ci przynieść mi budyń? — Reg nie dawał za wygraną. Zaskoczyło go to, że Syriusz, zamiast wywrócić oczami, wyglądał na wyraźnie zniecierpliwionego.

— Dzięki za, no wiesz, „pomoc"? — Jim spróbował sięgnąć po okulary. Mięśnie pleców stanowczo zaprotestowały.

— Och, Syriuszu, o co ci chodzi? — Reg prychnął tylko i spróbował zarzucić głową, ale w pozycji leżącej nie wyszło to tak godnie, jak powinno. — Naprawdę nie masz nic lepszego do roboty, niż nas męczyć?

Remus, stojący za Syriuszem, przejechał ręką po twarzy, dając do zrozumienia Regulusowi, że ten popełnił właśnie jakiś straszny nietakt. Problem polegał w tym, że Książę nie wiedział, o co chodziło.

— Owszem, mam. — Starszy Black wstał z łóżka brata i wyszedł z sali, trzaskając głośno drzwiami.

— O co mu chodzi? — Rogacz zmarszczył brwi, układając głowę na płaskiej, niewygodnej poduszce.

— Przecież mówił, że dzisiaj jest dwudziesty czwarty listopada. — Remus założył ręce na piersiach, patrząc na nich z góry.

— Dwudziesty czwarty listopada. A skąd ja mam wiedzieć, co jest dwudziestego czwartego… o jasna cholera… — Reg zakrył oczy ramieniem, ignorując nieprzyjemny ból mięśni brzucha.

Nagle wszystko stało się jasne, a jemu zrobiło się zwyczajnie głupio.

— Ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to taki ważny dzień? — Potter patrzył po pozostałych zaskoczony.

— Syriusz ma dzisiaj siedemnaste urodziny.

Regulusa nie interesowały reakcje pozostałych osób, bo jego mózg uświadomił sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz, której Książę starał się usilnie nie łączyć z urodzinami brata, a która zepsuła mu humor na resztę dnia.

Orion Black nie żył już od pięciu lat.

Syriusz szedł szybko korytarzem, łopocząc hogwarcką szatą i wciskając ręce w kieszenie spodni. Jego włosy do ramion powiewały za nim, gdy przemierzał szkolny korytarz z pochyloną głową.

To skrzydło szkoły było puste. Większość uczniów zapewne siedziała w swoich pokojach wspólnych lub dormitoriach, nie chcąc marznąć z powodu chłodu szalejącego po szkole. Odgłos jego butów rozchodził się złowrogo po ścianach korytarza.

Łapa był zły na Jamesa i Regulusa, chociaż na Rega bardziej. Jim był jego przyjacielem, co nie znaczyło, że musiał pamiętać o jego urodzinach, ale, _na gacie Merlina!_, Regulus był jego rodzonym bratem. Czy zapamiętanie jednej daty było aż takie trudne!?

Jego nakręcanie się na Księcia przerwał obcy odgłos butów. Ten ktoś szedł dużo wolniej niż Black. Syriusz podniósł głowę, patrząc przed siebie.

— Snape.

Owszem, Severus Snape przechadzał się naprzeciw niego z nosem w książce. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Syriusza mało serdecznie, pomimo sześciu lat spędzonych w jednym dormitorium. Łapa zacisnął rękę w kieszeni na różdżce, zastanawiając się, czy nie wyładować swojej frustracji na Smarkerusie, chociażby za ten nieprzychylny wzrok.

Pewnie by tak zrobił, gdyby Severus go nie zaskoczył.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Black.

Syriusz stał jak wryty, patrząc jak Snape znów daje nura zakrzywionym nochalem pomiędzy strony i idzie dalej. Minął go, nawet nie spoglądając w jego stronę. Syriusz zagryzł mocno zęby.

— Dlaczego… — Snape zatrzymał się, oglądając za siebie i spoglądając na plecy Blacka. — Dlaczego ze wszystkich osób, akurat TY musiałeś pamiętać?

Severus nie odpowiedział.


	8. Listy do M

**Listy do M.**

**15 sierpnia 1978r.**

Syriusz wszedł do gabinetu ojca na Grimmauld Place w wieku lat osiemnastu z wrażeniem, że znów jest zasmarkanym sześciolatkiem, a pod biurkiem czeka na na niego potwór, który go zje, jeżeli będzie niegrzeczny.

Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie do własnych myśli. Ojciec wykazywał się kreatywnością, kiedy chodziło o wymyślanie zakazów i nakazów. A to, że Regulus spał u Syriusza prawie do dziewiątego roku życia było mało ważne. Przynajmniej było ciepło.

Black rozejrzał się po niedużym pomieszczeniu. Na wszystkich przedmiotach osiadła szara warstwa kurzu, a pająki utworzyły wokół własną metropolię do spółki z molami mieszkającymi w zasłonach. Syriuszowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak podwinąć rękawy i wziąć się ostro do roboty.

Posprzątanie dziesięciu metrów kwadratowych zajęło mu całe popołudnie. Po wszystkim czuł się lepki, zakurzony i pachnący starością (!).

Teraz, gdy wszystko było uporządkowane, Syriusz mógł spokojnie rozejrzeć się po gabinecie. Po środku, bokiem do wejścia, stało mahoniowe biurko pełne szuflad i szufladek. Łapa poukładał leżące na nim wcześniej dokumenty i wyrzucił połowę, którą uważał za zbędną. Pod ścianą znajdowało się kilka regałów z rozpadającymi się już woluminami, książkami bez okładek i rolkami pergaminu wciśniętymi obok map – jednym słowem, wszystko to, czego matka zabroniła trzymać w domowej bibliotece na widoku.

Poza tym, nie było nic więcej, oprócz lampy stojącej przy biurku. Syriusz wyglądał na rozczarowanego. Nie przyszedł tutaj, by sprzątać, a raczej dowiedzieć się czegoś... czegokolwiek o Orionie Blacku. Pozostała mu jeszcze nadzieja, że znajdzie coś ciekawego w szufladach.

Słusznie przygotował się na zestaw klątw, którymi obłożone były zamknięcia. Dwa, trzy lata temu, byłaby to dla niego przeszkoda nie do pokonania. Tamten próżny i wyniosły nastolatek na pewno nie spędziłby dwudziestu minut w jednym miejscu, wykonując tą samą czynność. Przede wszystkim jednak, nie wiedziałby co robić.

Szuflady pełne były czystych pergaminów, zapasowych kałamarzy oraz połamanych piór. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, gdy zajrzał do ostatniej, największej. Ktoś normalny nie zauważyłby nic podejrzanego, ale Black nie po to bawił się w stolarza, by wyjść na amatora. Z łatwością odkrył drugie dno i podważył spód, uprzednio wyjmując całą zawartość na podłogę.

Uśmiechnął się, widząc gruby plik listów przewiązany nitką. Odłożył je na bok i włożył resztę rzeczy z powrotem.

Gorąca kawa, ulubiony fotel przy kominku i Syriusz mógł zagłębiać się w przeszłość do woli. Listy nadal pachniały słabą wonią kobiecych perfum.

_Czyżby ojciec miał kochankę?_

Dla Łapy nie było tajemnicą to, że jego rodzice byli ze sobą dlatego, że _musieli_. Nie, tutaj nie było żadnych głębszych uczuć, uniesień czy zwykłego zaufania. Coś jak biznes, tylko w pierwotnej wersji: „ja dam ci córkę, a ty mi połowę swojego majątku".

Niemniej jednak, ciekawiło go, z kim mógł korespondować Orion Black. Rozwiązał sznurek trzymający listy i wziął pierwszy z góry.

**3 marca 1943r.**

— Wytłumaczysz mi historię magii?

To były pierwsze słowa Oriona Blacka, które wypowiedział do niej w trzeciej klasie.

Wtedy jeszcze niski, drobny chłopiec, o dużych, brązowych oczach i typowo dziecinnym wyrazie twarzy. Miał tendencję do oblewania się sokiem dyniowym i nie potrafił prosto zawiązać krawata.

Zaskoczył ją tym. Patrzyła przez dłuższą chwilę na jego jasny sweter z zieloną naszywką Slytherinu i zastanawiała się, czy na pewno mówi do niej, a nie do przypadkowego przechodnia idącego akurat korytarzem.

Nikogo innego wokół nich nie było.

— Oczywiście.

Prefekt Naczelna nie może odmawiać pomocy młodszym uczniom, bez względu na to, z jakiego są domu. A Orion Black wydawał się miłym chłopcem.

_12 września 1943r._ _O.,_ _Dobrze wiem, że Numerologia nie jest prosta i przyjemna przy pierwszym spotkaniu, ale pamiętaj o tym, że sam ją wybrałeś jako dodatkowy przedmiot i jest już za późno, by zrezygnować. Musisz przetrwać suchą teorię na początku i..._

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. Coś tutaj było nie tak. W '43 jego ojciec miał czternaście lat. Przy tym, ten list nie wyglądał na adresowany do mężczyzny-życia, a raczej na reprymendę dla niesfornego ucznia.

Black przyglądał się przez chwilę równemu i płynnemu pismu korespondentki, zastanawiając się, kim może ona być. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wyobrażając sobie, że udaje mu się znaleźć kobietę, z którą pisał ojciec i porozmawiać z nią. Przebiegł wzrokiem przez tekst, nie dowiadując się niczego ciekawego i spojrzał na podpis.

_M._

O. i M. Orion i kobieta o imieniu na _m_. Syriusz nie był nawet pewien, czy to było imię, mogła użyć nazwiska. Zastanawiało go, dlaczego nie używają swoich imion, skoro i tak piszą o szkole. Fakt, była wtedy wojna, ale głównie w mugolskim świecie. I kto mógłby chcieć przechwycić listy czwartoklasisty, by dowiedzieć się o tym, że po numerologi można zostać łamaczem kodów?

Sięgnął po następny list.

_9 października 1943r._ _... i przede wszystkim UBIERAJ SIĘ CIEPŁO. I nawet mi nie odpisuj, że nie jestem Twoją matką. Myślisz, że to przyjemne dostawać list z prątkami bakterii? Uwierz, że nie. To niehigieniczne. Niech hogwarckie wirusy zostaną w zamku, Londyn ma własne. Połowa studentów przestała przychodzić na wykłady, kiedy pogoda się nagle zmieniła. To da się jednak przeżyć - dwa swetry, ciepły szalik i herbata z cytryną potrafią zdziałać cuda._ _..._

Kubek upadł z łoskotem na podłogę, barwiąc jasne, owcze skóry na brązowo. Syriusz zaklął szpetnie i rzucił w stronę brązowej plamy krótkie _chłoszczyść_. Strącił naczynie ramieniem, kiedy przeczytał o studentach.

_Wykłady._

Na chwilę zaschło mu w gardle. To możliwe, by ojciec pisał z _mugolaczką_? Sama myśl była na tyle abstrakcyjna, że Syriusz musiał zająć ręce czymkolwiek, by to na spokojnie przemyśleć. Dołożył drewna do kominka i zastanawiał się nad słusznością swoich domysłów wpatrzony w ogień.

**28 luty 1945r.**

— Fran, on znowu to robi.

Fran zmarszczył jasne brwi. Bardzo starał się nauczyć _Evanesco _dla Flitwicka. Niestety, kałamarz przed nim stawiał opór i nie chciał zniknąć. Alphard i jego fobie mu nie pomagały w nauce.

— Co takiego?

— Potarł różdżkę w dłoni i wyprostował się, patrząc na kałamarz z góry. _Znikaj!_

— Szczerzy się jak głupi do papieru

— powiedział Al z przejęciem i odgryzł czekoladowej żabie głowę.

— Toaletowego?

— Fran, wróć na ślizgońską orbitę i przestań myśleć o kałamarzach. To poważna sprawa.

— Masz rację. Jeżeli ktoś się dowie, to mogą Oriona wsadzić do Munga. Podobno mają tam kiepskie jedzenie, nie przeżyłby tego.

François z premedytacją ignorował karcące spojrzenie Alpharda, skupiając się na niewielkim słoiczku z atramentem. Przeczuwał, że zostanie mu na stałe pionowa zmarszczka między brwiami. Nie napawało go to optymizmem. Lubił swoją twarz pozbawioną wszelkich niedoskonałości.

— Jaki ty jesteś naiwny. Nie przeżyłby braku dżemu porzeczkowego, ty heretyku! — Fran wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem, a niewidzialne kałamarze szlag trafił. — Ale teraz poważnie. Z kim on koresponduje?

Francuz spojrzał w kierunku Oriona. Jego przyjaciel siedział na podłodze przy kominku i wpatrywał się w list ze szczerym uśmiechem. Jego policzki były lekko zaróżowione, a on sam zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na nic i nikogo innego. Kilka pasemek kasztanowych włosów, zazwyczaj gładko zaczesanych do tyłu, opadło mu na czoło. Brązowe oczy z przejęciem śledziły tekst. Obok jego nogi leżał rozpakowany z szarego papieru seledynowy szalik.

— Z kobietą — odpowiedział filozoficznie.

— Tyle to i ja wiem. Chodzi mi o dokładniejsze informacje.

— Z kobietą, która potrafi wydziergać szalik na drutach?

— François!

— Niby skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie czytam jego korespondencji, nie chcę by mnie udusił poduszką przez sen. Nie patrz tak, zrobiłby to.

_2 listopada 1943r._ _O., _ _Tak, nawet ja kiedyś choruję. Nie uważaj mnie za maszynę, bo ktoś inny będzie musiał wtedy tłumaczyć Ci lekcje. I tak, to jest groźba. _ _Rozumiem, że wspominasz o mojej byłej drużynie Quidditcha z czystej, ślizgońskiej złośliwości, jednakże cieszy mnie to. Wśród ogromu pracy miło się oderwać przy streszczeniu meczu. Swoją drogą, bardzo dobrze opisanego. _ _Myślałeś kiedyś o tym, by zostać pisarzem? Wiem, że to dość absurdalna propozycja, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jaka jest Twoja rodzina, ale proszę Cię, przemyśl to. Naprawdę czułam pęd wiatru smagający moje policzki podczas lektury. Szkoda by było, gdyby taki talent się zmarnował. _ _...__17 grudnia 1943r._ _... Nie wiedziałam, że Twoja sytuacja wygląda aż tak źle. _ _Czystokrwiste rodziny zawsze były dla mnie niezrozumiałe. Bez obrazy, ale poruszacie się w zgoła innym świecie, niekoniecznie lepszym, z nieznanych mi powodów. Wasze postępowanie przypomina zachowanie średniowiecznych rycerzy – ich kodeks kłócił się w wielu sytuacjach ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Ilu z nich ginęło, kiedy można było tego uniknąć? _ _Z Wami jest podobnie. Gnijecie we własnym toksycznym półświatku, chociaż dobrze zdajecie sobie sprawę, że bardziej logicznym wyjściem byłoby uwolnienie się od starodawnych, rodzinnych tradycji i normalne życie w XX w. _ _Dlaczego tak jest? Czemu tak bardzo trzymacie się tradycji, która jest już niepraktyczna i zwyczajnie śmieszna? _ _Chyba trochę mnie poniosło. Nie chciałam by zabrzmiało to tak, jakbym robiła Ci wyrzuty, ale denerwują mnie rzeczy, których nie rozumiem. Zabawne, prawda?_ _Z pozdrowieniami,  
M._

**16 sierpnia 1978r.**

Zegar wybił godzinę drugą. Po szczapce drewna, którą Syriusz podłożył już jakiś czas temu, pozostał smutno tlący się żar. Black siedział pochylony z listem w lewej ręce i w kółko czytał ostatnie wersy.

_... poruszacie się w zgoła innym świecie... _

To jedyny świat, jaki znamy.

_... kłócił się... ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. _

Punkt widzenia zależy od punktu siedzenia.

_... kiedy można było tego uniknąć?_

Niczego tak naprawdę nie da się uniknąć.

_Dlaczego tak jest?_

Bo tak było od zawsze.

_Czemu tak bardzo trzymacie się tradycji, która jest już niepraktyczna i zwyczajnie śmieszna?_

Ponieważ to jedyna rzecz, którą znamy.

To nie była do końca prawda. Syriusz zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale odpowiadał machinalnie na zadane przez korespondentkę ojca pytania tak, jak przez lata wpajała mu matka.

Jednocześnie zastanawiał się, jak wyglądała sytuacja Oriona, o której pisał M. Ich rodzina była dosyć ortodoksyjna, wyznająca żelazne zasady, których się _nie łamało_, ale żadna z tych, które Syriusz znał, nie przeszkadzała w rozwijaniu swoich umiejętności artystycznych czy pasji. Pamiętał, że matka wspominała o tym, że wuj Regulus miał własną stajnię, a ciotka Charis była tancerką nawet po poślubieniu Croucha. Dlaczego więc ojciec nie mógł zostać pisarzem?

Odpowiedź Oriona musiała się nie spodobać M., bo do końca roku szkolnego pisali tylko o lekcjach, życiu w Hogwarcie i nauczycielach. Syriusz nie czytał tych listów dokładnie, ale wyczuł pewien dystans, którego dotąd nie było.

Przełomem był początek piątej klasy ojca, kiedy to M. streściła mu sytuację w magicznym i mugolskim świecie. Black nie rozumiał, dlaczego to zrobiła, skoro kilka dni wcześniej Orion wrócił do Hogwartu i pewnie rozmawiał o tym w domu z rodzicami.

W ich rodzinie często poruszało się tematy polityczne, dotyczące sytuacji na świecie, kryzysów i wojen. Ojciec lubił spekulować i zastanawiać się na głos, czy mugolskie problemy odbiją się na czarodziejskim świecie – a jeżeli tak, to w jaki sposób. Syriusza strasznie nudziły popołudnia, gdy musieli wraz z Regiem siedzieć w salonie i wysłuchiwać sprawozdania o tym, co się dzieje na wschodzie, w Afryce czy w Indiach. Później, gdy ojca już nie było i wspólne popołudnia całkiem zmieniły swój charakter, Łapa czuł się pusty, bez wiedzy o tym, co się dzieje wokół niego.

To Regulus poczuł się w obowiązku, by zapełnić pustkę wewnątrz piersi brata.

Obudziło go łomotanie do drzwi. W pierwszej chwili chciał zerwać się i posłać pierwszą lepszą klątwę w kierunku domniemanego przeciwnika, ale gdy tylko obraz się wyostrzył i znajome przedmioty nabrały kształtu, opuścił różdżkę.

— Syriuszu, otwórz te drzwi!

Regulus.

To niezaprzeczalnie był głos jego brata, ale Syriusz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co też Reg mógł robić na Grimmuald Place. Wyprowadzili się stąd, czyż nie?

Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięło się to krzesło blokujące klamkę, ale był mu wdzięczny, ponieważ brat obudziłby go pewnie w mniej przyjemny sposób.

— Nareszcie. Masz jakąś paranoję, że zamykasz się w salonie, będąc w jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych domów w Anglii? — Reg miał parszywy humor i nie zamierzał nawet tego ukrywać. — Szukam cię po twoich znajomych, bo nie odpisujesz na listy, a ty ukryłeś się właśnie tutaj. Nie ustaliliśmy przypadkiem, że przenosimy się do Francji?

— Chciałem zostawić ten dom w porządku.

Brat spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Pokonał dzielący ich dystans kilkoma krokami i przyłożył mu rękę do czoła.

— Czyżby zbyt wysokie stężenie kurzu źle działało na twój mózg? — O dziwo, nie było w tym zdaniu typowej dla Regulusa złośliwości, ale Syriusz i tak się skrzywił. Odepchnął jego rękę mało delikatnie.

— Odczep się. Znalazłem listy ojca. — Syriusz wrócił na kanapę.

— Czyżby tata miał kochankę? — zapytał mimochodem.

Regulus nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego. Nigdy nie przykładał uwagi do relacji międzyludzkich, które nie dotyczyły bezpośrednio jego osoby lub nie narzucały mu się tak, jak paczka Huncwotów, której częścią był jego brat. Usiadł obok Syriusza i wziął jeden z przeczytanych przez niego listów. Zmarszczył brwi.

— Naprawdę chce ci się to czytać? Wskazówki do napisania eseju z Transmutacji nie wydają mi się porywającą lekturą na samotny wieczór.

— Dawaj to. — Zabrał mu list. — Jest ich około trzydziestu, ojciec pisał je w trakcie swojej nauki w Hogwarcie, chciałem...

— Czegoś się o nim dowiedzieć — dokończył Reg. Syriusz nie odpowiedział. Udał, że jest zajęty segregowaniem listów, co było marną wymówką, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że były ułożone chronologicznie. — Syriuszu, odpuść sobie, nie poznasz już taty lepiej. — W tonie Regulusa była jakaś miękka nuta, podobna do remusowej, która poruszała odpowiednią strunę i zmuszała do cichej kapitulacji. Łapa nauczył się ją ignorować. Z trudem, ale zawsze.

— Świat się nie zawali, jeżeli przeczytam je wszystkie.

— Nie będzie też lepszy.

Syriusz nie odpowiedział od razu.

— Możliwe. Powiedz mamie, że wrócę później.

— Jeżeli już tak się upierasz, to nie możesz ich przeczytać w domu? Wiesz, że w Anglii nie jest już bezpiecznie.

Black musiał przyznać bratu rację.

_17 października 1944r._ _... i tak to się robi._ _Piąta klasa wiąże się z SUMami, O. Powinieneś przestać spędzać tyle czasu z A. i pouczyć się razem z C. i F., ponieważ pytania, które mi czasami zadajesz, zmuszają mnie do zastanawiania się, jakim cudem zdałeś do następnej klasy. Ale to tylko czasami._ _Przez najbliższy czas będziesz musiał radzić sobie sam z nauką, ponieważ nasz wykładowca stwierdził, że kilka testów teoretycznych na początek nowego roku to wspaniała rozgrzewka. To nic, że ten materiał miałam w trzeciej klasie, będąc w Hogwarcie, prawda?_ _Czasami mam już dość zmieniania szczurów w puchary i na odwrót. Monotonia trwa w najlepsze i tylko zajęcia z pedagogiki jakoś urozmaicają mi czas. Profesorka opowiada nam historię o tym, do czego zdolni są uczniowie. Aż włos się jeży, ale to nic w porównaniu z mugolskimi szkołami. Słyszałeś kiedyś o tym, by rzucić w nauczyciela śmietnikiem?_ _Z pozdrowieniami,  
M._ _PS Opiszesz mi najbliższy mecz? Naprawdę się nudzę._

**20 sierpnia 1978r.**

Ten list był akurat oczywisty do bólu. Syriusz błyskawicznie odkrył trzy nowe inicjały. A. jak Alphard, bo przecież to on był w rodzinie głównym prowodyrem głupich pomysłów, nawet teraz. C. jak Cygnus, przeciwieństwo swojego starszego brata. Grzeczny i ułożony chłopak, który trafił żonę na loterii. Ostatni, F. jak Fran.

_Więc był pilnym uczniem._

Przy okazji, Black poczuł, jak jakiś dziwny ciężar spada z jego serca. Mruknął do siebie pod nosem:

— Chciała zostać nauczycielką Transmutacji, Merlinie, jak... — Syriusz zamarł z kieliszkiem w dłoni.

Matka, siedząca naprzeciwko niego w ogromnym, skórzanym fotelu, uniosła wzrok znad książki, zaciekawiona, dlaczego jej syn zaczął nagle mamrotać pod nosem. Zdjęła okulary z nosa, patrząc na niego pytająco.

— Coś się stało?

Syriusz musiał odzyskać animusz w tempie przyśpieszonym. Wolał zachować swoje domysły dla siebie.

— Nie, nic. Przypomniałem sobie coś. — Wypił jednym haustem cierpkie wino prosto z winnic Françoisa.

Walburga patrzyła na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, oczekując dalszych wyjaśnień, ale gdy Syriusz wciąż milczał, wróciła do książki, tylko czasem zerkając na niego podejrzliwie.

Wewnątrz Łapy wrzało jak na Pokątniej w dzień przed rozpoczęciem nowego roku szkolnego.

M.

Jak Minerwa McGonagall.

_Cholera jasna._

**21 września 1966r.**

— Tato, na co patrzysz?

Syriusz nie powinien chodzić boso po domu. Chłód ciągnął od podłogi, a mama nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby się przeziębił przez swoją głupotę.

Wprawdzie, chciał zejść do kuchni i poprosić Stworka o ciepłe mleko na sen (nauczył się już nie uciekać na widok skrzatów), kiedy zauważył otwarte drzwi od tarasu (to przez nie musiało być tak zimno). Ojciec siedział na stopniu pogrążony w myślach. Jakiś czas temu temu wrócił z wyjazdu do Francji. Chyba się o coś pokłócili z mamą, bo nie pokazywał się jej na oczy i wydawał się nieobecny.

Spojrzał na Syriusza przez ramię.

— Na gwiazdy.

Chłopiec podszedł do ojca i popatrzył w niebo, siadając obok.

— Która jest moja?

— Tamta. — Orion wskazał na jasny punkcik, trochę większy niż inne, ale i tak trudny do zauważania. Zdjął z siebie marynarkę i zarzucił ją chłopcu na ramiona. — Nie powinieneś chodzić boso po domu.

— Wiem. Chciałem się tylko napić mleka. Tato?

— Tak?

— Mama jest na ciebie zła?

Ojciec zawahał się. Potarł o siebie ręce i znów spojrzał w niebo.

— Zrobiłem coś bardzo głupiego, Syri. Mama ma prawo być na mnie zła.

— Ale jest ci przykro z tego powodu, prawda? Powinna już przestać.

Orion zaśmiał się cicho i nie spoglądając na Syriusza, odpowiedział:

— Są rzeczy, które trudno wybaczyć nawet wtedy, gdy druga osoba czuje skruchę. Zrobiłem wiele takich rzeczy w życiu. Cieszę się, że mama mnie jeszcze nie wyrzuciła. — Uśmiechnął się smutno.

Syriusz nie rozumiał słów ojca. Nieważne, jak drogą wazę by zbił, zalał pół salonu, wygłupił się na przyjęciu czy sprawił przykrość Regulusowi – wszystko było mu wybaczone, a większość rzeczy zapomniana.

Zrozumienie przeszło sześć lat później, gdy dwudziestego czwartego listopada otworzył paczkę i znalazł tam głowę ojca.

Nie umiał wybaczyć mu tego, że dał się zabić.

CDN.


	9. Amerykański styl

**Amerykański styl**

Selwynowie mieszkali w Dolinie Godryka od dwudziestu lat. Pani Selwyn, niegdyś Almea Gamp, zawsze mówiła, że w tym miejscu jest coś magicznego i nie wyobraża sobie, by mogła wychowywać dzieci gdzieś indziej.

Ich dom był duży. Miał dwa piętra, pomalowany był na słoneczną żółć, która kontrastowała z brązową dachówką i uszatkami wokół okien tego samego koloru. Almea Selwyn uwielbiała kwiaty, więc na każdym balkonie i parapecie stała przynajmniej jedna doniczka, a pracowite skrzaty dbały o to, by regularnie podlewać, pielęgnować i czyścić nawet najmniejszy listek „każdego ze skarbów swojej pani".

Jonah Selwyn, który rzadko bywał w domu dłużej niż kilka godzin poświęconych na sen, nie zwracał uwagi na żadne rośliny. Interesowały go pieniądze, kwoty, które wydawała jego żona na ubrania i oceny jego dzieci.

A jak już przy dzieciach jesteśmy, młodych Selwynów była trójka. Najstarszy, Christopher i jego dwie młodsze siostry, Jennefer i Katherina.

Christoper był wysokim, jasnowłosym mężczyzną o ciemnych oczach swojego ojca i mocno zaznaczonym podbródku. Skończył Hogwart dwa lata temu i pracował w Departamencie Magicznych Gier i Sportów, chociaż, jak na ironię, nienawidził Quidditcha i wszystkiego, co było z nim związane.

Najmłodsza córka, Katherina, również była jasnowłosa i miała ciemne oczy, a jej twarz przypominała kształtem serce. Pani Selwyn była przekonana, że za trzy lata, kiedy jej „promyczek" skończy szkołę, będzie najbardziej rozchwytywaną partią w magicznym świecie, a pani Selwyn bardzo zależało na tym, by jej córka znalazła sobie przystojnego i bogatego męża. Zwłaszcza bogatego.

Środkowe dziecko, Jennefer, nie miała blond włosów matki, ani ciemnych oczu ojca. Jenie w genach trafiły się czarne włosy po dziadku i zielone oczy Almei. Była bardzo wysoka, jak na dziewczynę, chuda i miała pociągłą, ale urodziwą twarz. W tym roku skończyła Hogwart i Merlin jeden wiedział, co chciała dalej zrobić ze swoim życiem.

Pani Selwyn nie była zadowolona ze swojego drugiego dziecka, a pan Selwyn nie interesował się Jeną. A raczej nie interesował się nią, dopóki nie dowiedział się, że chodzi z Regulusem Blackiem, synem _tej_ kobiety. Nie ważne jak przystojnym i bogatym młodzieńcem był Regulus, Jonah przyrzekł sobie kiedyś, że jego rodzina nie połączy się z rodziną Blacków, póki on żyje.

(Nigdy nie przyznał się żonie do romansu z Walburgą Black, żywiołową kobietą, która, jak żadna inna, potrafiła rozpalić żar w jego piersi i doprowadzić do szaleństwa _tak po prostu_. Walburga Black była tą częścią życia Jonah Selwyna, do której nie chciał się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą.)

Tak więc Jena potajemnie spotykała się z Regulusem w szkole, a gdy przyszło do zakończenia nauki, równie potajemnie wybrała się z nim na imprezę, którą zorganizował jego brat, Syriusz, na Grimmauld Place 12. Z imprezy tej nie pamiętała kompletnie nic, oprócz tego, że całowała się z Regiem na jego łóżku.

W późniejszym czasie nie musiała już sobie przypominać, co zaszło, ponieważ siedząca naprzeciwko niej magomedyczka z pobłażliwym uśmiechem na ustach powiedziała jej, że jest w ciąży. Jedynym, o czym wtedy pomyślała Jennefer, był śmiech, ale jak przystało na dziewczynę z dobrego domu, zatrzymała to dla siebie.

— To chłopiec.

**25 sierpnia 1979r.**

Regulus wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Oczywiście, tylko przez chwilę obnażył przed Jeną swoje uczucia, ale to wystarczyło, by dziewczynę ścisnęło w dołku. Ale właściwie, czego ona się spodziewała po dziedzicu rodu Blacków? Że będzie się cieszył, że jego dziewczyna, _która nie była jego narzeczoną_, jest w ciąży? Wydawać by się mogło, że Jennefer, jak na Krukonkę przystało, będzie przygotowana na taką reakcję i za chwilę wybrnie z niej z wdziękiem i szykiem, ale ona tylko opadła ciężko na kanapę obitą zieloną skórą i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

Miała ochotę płakać. Tak po prostu. Tak jak wtedy, gdy w czwartej klasie płakała w łazience po tym, jak Syriusz Black rozbił jej kałamarz nad głową, oblewając tuszem na środku korytarza przed całą szkołą. Regulus ją wtedy pocieszał, pamiętała to. Właściwie, tylko dlatego zaczęła się z nim później spotykać. Ponieważ był dla niej miły. Syriuszowi zawsze odmawiała, chociaż kilkakrotnie w późniejszych latach chciał się z nią umówić, jakby zapomniał, że Jennefer jest tą samą „smarkulą z kolorowymi spinkami", której lubił uprzykrzać życie.

— Musisz wyjechać. — Regulus miał zdecydowany głos, jakby był pewny tego, co mówi. — Musisz wyjechać z Anglii. Tutaj już nie jest bezpiecznie. Jen, spójrz na mnie. — Klęknął przed nią i wziął ją za ręce. — Będzie wojna. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej bym chciał, jesteś ty z dzieckiem pośród tego zamieszania. Rozumiesz?

— Nie mów, że wierzysz...

— Wierzę. I jestem prawie pewien, że tak się stanie. Słuchaj, Jen. Dam ci pieniądze ze spadku po ojcu. Kupimy dom, gdzieś daleko stąd, gdzie nikt cię nie znajdzie i nie skrzywdzi. — Pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się nad czymś przez chwilę. — Jest jakieś miejsce, które chciałabyś zobaczyć?

Jenie przez głowę przebiegło mnóstwo takich miejsc. Paryskie muzea, koniecznie Luwr, Schloss Sanssouchi pod Poczdamem, bawarski zamek Ludwika II, Pragę... Było tyle zakątków, do których Jena chciała się wybrać, ale tylko jeden, w którym nikt nie próbowałby jej szukać.

— Nowy Jork.

Regulus jej nie uwierzył i przez chwilę myślał, że żartuje. Ale Jena się nie uśmiechała. Była jak najbardziej poważna i nie zamierzał zmienić swojej decyzji.

— Niech cię, Jennefer...

Jedną z głupszych rzeczy, jakie Regulus zrobił w życiu, było poproszenie Jonah Selwyna o rękę jego córki. O mało nie dostał klątwą rodową między oczy, a znając klątwy rodowe swojej rodziny, nie chciał poznać tych selwynowskich. Jednak, jeszcze głupszą rzeczą było przyznanie się, że Jennefer jest z nim w ciąży i sprawdzenie, czy Selwyn nadal obstaje przy nieudzieleniu im błogosławieństwa.

Jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie uciekał z cudzego domu.

Ustalili z Jeną, że kupią dom na Brooklynie pośród mugoli (właściwie, Reg nie chciał się na to zgodzić przez prawie pół godziny, ale Jena miała zbyt mocne argumenty, by ją przekonał do swoich racji. _A co, jeżeli zwolennicy Sam-Wiesz-Kogo będą chcieli mnie znaleźć? Albo, co gorsza, mój ojciec będzie chciał to zrobić?_). Jena będzie udawać dziewczynę z zagranicy, co było przecież prawdą. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że jest czarownicą. Ta informacja nie była im potrzeba do szczęścia.

Ponadto, Jena wiedziała, że w Nowym Jorku jest magiczna _dzielnica_. Nie dwie ulice na krzyż, jak w Londynie, tylko cała dzielnica przeznaczona dla czarodziei. Była podniecona na samą myśl o niej.

**30 sierpnia 1979r.**

Spotkali się w pokoju Jeny. Mieścił się on na poddaszu, więc Regulus musiał wlecieć do niego na miotle. Na tyle cicho, by nie zbudzić smoka. To znaczy, Jonah Selwyna. Jennefer spakowała już większość rzeczy w swój kufer, kufer swojego brata i siostry, a i tak w pokoju pozostało jeszcze mnóstwo przedmiotów, które chciałaby zabrać ze sobą.

Regulus ostrożnie wszedł do środka, gdy Jena otworzyła mu okno. Nie zdążył się dobrze rozejrzeć, gdy nagle pocałowała go w usta.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego i podała mu prezent urodzinowy zapakowany w zielony papier z czarnymi kotkami. — Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

W pudełeczku był srebrny zegarek na rękę z okrągłą, czarną tarczą i srebrnymi wskazówkami oraz cyframi.

— Magicznie ustawia godzinę w miejscu, w którym jesteś. Wiem, że często krążysz pomiędzy Londynem a Paryżem, więc nie będziesz musiał już przestawiać zegarka.

Regulus wyjął zegarek z pudełeczka i założył na prawy nadgarstek. Reg był leworęczny od pisania zaczynając, poprzez używanie różdżki, na krojeniu nożem kończąc.

— Dziękuję. — Oddał pocałunek i rozejrzał się po jej pokoju.

Był tutaj po raz pierwszy. Raz zaryzykował spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z panem Selwynem i raczej się to w najbliższej przyszłości miało nie powtórzyć. Pokój był błękitny, a pod ścianą stały meble z orzecha z mosiężnymi rączkami. Były dwie, obecnie puste, szafki na książki, ogromna komoda pod oknem, trzydrzwiowa szafa z lustrem i dwuosobowe łóżko z idealnie złożoną pościelą. Nie było biurka, a niewysoki stolik do kawy pośrodku pomieszczenia z dwoma krzesłami. To właśnie na nim stały trzy pomniejszone do wielkości pudełek od zapałek kufry.

— To wszystko?

Jena westchnęła smutno i rozejrzała się tęsknym wzrokiem po pokoju.

— To nawet nie jest połowa tego, co chciałbym zabrać. Jak się tam dostaniemy?

Regulus zdjął z szyi złoty łańcuszek bez wisiorka. Podszedł do stolika i włożył wszystkie trzy kufry do kieszeni. Jennefer wcześniej zmniejszyła ich wagę, więc ich ciężar był praktycznie nieodczuwalny.

— To świstoklik zaprojektowany przez Frana. — Wytłumaczył. — Jeżeli rozerwiemy go, przeniesie nas w zakodowane miejsce. Poprosiłem Frana, by go dla mnie zrobił. Mam nadzieję, że niczego się nie domyślił. Jesteś gotowa?

Jennefer po raz ostatni rozejrzała się po swoim już byłym pokoju. Będzie jej brakowało tego miejsca. Kiwnęła Regulusowi głową i złapała łańcuszek. Gdy chłopak go zerwał, poczuła ucisk w pępku, towarzyszący teleportacji, i zaczęła się skręcać, przenosząc w inne miejsce.

Aportowali się w sercu Central Parku. A przynajmniej na to stawiała Jennefer, gdy zewsząd otoczyły ją drzewa i mnóstwo zieleni. W Nowym Jorku było późne popołudnie, ludzie wracali z pracy. Z każdej strony słyszała szum samochodów, wycie klaksonów i ludzkie odgłosy. Było tutaj okropnie głośno. Ta okolica całkiem różniła się od spokojnej Doliny Godryka, którą Jena naprawdę lubiła. Złapała Regulusa za rękę i pozwoliła się poprowadzić w tylko jemu znanym kierunku.

Po drodze Reg starał się jej przekazać wszystko, co udało mu się dowiedzieć o amerykańskiej społeczności czarodziejów. Na początku zaznaczył, że mają inną walutę. Posługują się pieniędzmi mugoli, ponieważ ich społeczeństwo jest z nimi ściśle powiązane i tak jest im wygodniej. Wymienił trochę galeonów na dolary, ale w razie czego będzie mogła to zrobić w banku, jeżeli poprosi pracownika, by zajął się jej „magiczną lokatą" (Regulus stwierdził, że ta nazwa jest tak idiotyczna jak sami Amarykanie).

Złapali mugolską taksówkę, chociaż Reg bardzo niechętnie skorzystał z jej usług. Od razu zamknął osłonkę w samochodzie i rzucił _Muffliato_, by kierowca ich nie podsłuchiwał.

Kontynuował, że przejście do magicznej dzielnicy jest w każdej kawiarni Starbucksa w ostatniej toalecie po lewej stronie. Niczym w Ministerstwie Magii, tyle że nie musi się spłukiwać (a jest to wręcz niepożądane), tylko uderzyć dwa razy różdżką w ścianę.

Na pytanie, skąd to wszystko wiedział, Regulus nabrał wody w usta i powiedział tylko tyle, że od znajomego.

Zanim dojechali na Brooklyn minęła prawie godzina z powodu korków, a Regulus stwierdził trzy razy, że nienawidzi taksówek. Jena zaczęła się z niego śmiać już po drugim razie.

Domek był mały, wąski i jedno piętrowy, ale miał śliczny ogródek przed wejściem i dokładnie trzy schodki. Jenie od razu spodobały się turkusowe drzwi i ściany w ceglastym kolorze. W środku dom był oblepiony kwiecistymi tapetami, które Jennefer skojarzyły się z domem jej babci w Liverpoolu. Jena bardzo lubiła swoją babcię, więc z uśmiechem oglądała małą kuchnię po lewej stronie od wejścia i w miarę duży salon po prawej. Na górze były dwa pokoje i łazienka. Dokładnie zaplanowała sobie, że ten mniejszy będzie sypialnią jej i Regulusa, a ten większy będzie dla dziecka.

Reg przywrócił jej kufry do naturalnych rozmiarów i zostawił je w salonie (nie mógł patrzeć na te babcine kwiatuszki. _Kto w tak niecny sposób oszpecił ten dom?_). Znalazł Jenę na górze, gdy leżała na łóżku, wpatrzona w sufit. Usiadł obok niej, biorąc ją za rękę.

— Ten dom bardzo mi się podoba. Już nawet wiem, jak go urządzić. Kuchnię przemalujemy na kremowo i kupimy do niej białe szafki. W salonie postawimy duży stół i wszystkie książki, które przewiozłam. Koniecznie musimy mieć dwuosobową kanapę i dwa fotele. Koniecznie. Do tego, zawsze chciałam mieć komplet wiklinowych mebli na tarasie, a łazienka nich będzie kawowa, a nie niebieska. To będzie nasza sypialnia, a obok pokój dziecka. — Uśmiechnęła się do Regulusa, ale natychmiast przestała, widząc jego minę. — Ty... ty nie zostajesz, prawda?

Regulus pokręcił przecząco głową, ściskając mocniej jej dłoń.

— Nie. Będziesz bezpieczniejsza, jeżeli nie zostanę z tobą. Przykro mi, Jena.

Jennefer usiadła na łóżku, nerwowo przeczesując palcami ciemne włosy. To nie tak miało wyglądać. Dobrze, było trochę do dupy na starcie, ale przecież była tutaj ona i Regulus, poradziliby sobie, byliby _rodziną_. Dlaczego wszystko musiało się zepsuć? Dlaczego nie mogła go mieć przy sobie? Co takiego w życiu zrobiła, że Merlin ją tak pokarał?

Przez chwilę przez głowę przebiegła jej okropna myśl, że Regulus mógłby być...

— Pokaż mi swoje ramię.

— Jena...

— Proszę.

Regulus zrezygnował. Nie chciał robić jej przykrości. Chciał, by spróbowała się cieszyć nowym domem, miejscem, perspektywami. Nie chciał, by myślała o wojnie. O Czarnym Panie. O wszystkim, co się z nim wiązało.

Rozpiął mankiet koszuli i podciągnął do góry rękaw. Na jego jasnej skórze widniał Mroczny Znak, który zdawał się pulsować i poruszać. Jena patrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami, po czym obciągnęła rękaw Regulusa, zakrywając tatuaż.

Przez chwilę zrobiło jej się słabo i musiała oprzeć czoło o ramię Blacka, by się uspokoić. _Wdech. Wydech. Tak to się robi, Selwyn. Trzeba odzyskać panowanie nad swoimi emocjami i podejść trzeźwo do tego. Nawet jeżeli musisz się zmierzyć z tym, że twój cud chłopak jest Śmierciożercą. _

— Kocham cię, Reg. A ty mnie choć trochę kochasz? — Zapytała, nadal nie patrząc na jego twarz. Ściskała jego dłoń z całych sił, chociaż nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.

— Kocham cię, Jena.

— Obiecaj mi, że jeżeli kiedyś będziesz miał okazję zrobić coś dobrego, zrobisz to. Bez względu na konsekwencje. Obiecaj mi to, Reg.

Regulus długo patrzył w jej oczy, szukając w nich chociażby oznak zwątpienia, by wykorzystać je na swoją korzyść. Jednakże, Jennefer była pewna swego jak nigdy, więc Reg nie miał wyboru. Mógł albo ją zranić... albo zranić siebie.

Wybór był oczywisty.

— Obiecuję. — _Prawdopodobnie zrobiłeś właśnie najgłupszą rzecz w swoim życiu, Black, ale czego się nie robi dla Jennefer Selwyn, prawda?_

— Zostań na noc. Przynajmniej dzisiaj.

Nie umiał się nie zgodzić.

**5 września 1979r.**

Jenę obudziło pukanie do drzwi. Znajdowała się jeszcze w objęciach Morfeusza i nie miała ochoty ich opuszczać. Niestety, pukanie też nie zamierzało dać za wygraną, zmuszając Jenę do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Zeszła na dół w ciemnym szlafroku i otworzyła drzwi nieproszonemu gościowi, wyglądając niczym ofiara tornada.

— Tak?

— Dzień dobry. Jestem Charlie Fox, a to mój syn, Danny. Jesteśmy pani sąsiadami, chcieliśmy się przywitać.

Charlie miał bardzo adekwatne nazwisko, ponieważ jego włosy były rude niczym lisia kita. Poza tym, chyba każdy centymetr kwadratowy jego ciała był usypany piegami. Miał ciepłe, brązowe oczy i grubo ponad metr osiemdziesiąt. Jego syn mógł mieć dwa lata, a może i nie. Chłopiec patrzył na nią dużymi, brązowymi oczami swojego ojca, ale piegi miał tylko na nosie a włosy były czarne. Miał śliczną bluzeczkę z króliczkiem.

Wyglądał jak mała wersja Regulusa Blacka.

— Am... Dzień dobry. Jestem Jena... Jena White. Miło mi.

— Przyniosłem pani burito. Trochę się rozleciało, ale zapewniam, że jest dobre.

— Dziękuję. Wejdzie pan na herbatę? Która to właściwie jest godzina...?

Zaprosiła Charliego i Danny'ego do środka, prowadząc ich do salonu. Sama poszła do kuchni, zagotować wodę. Zegarek mówił, że jest dziesiąta, ale metabolizm Jeny nadal się nie przestawił do tutejszego czasu. Podgrzała wodę w czajniku różdżką i zaniosła dwa kubki do salonu. Dan bawił się poduszką z frędzlami, która leżała na kanapie. Postawiła kubek przed Charliem, uśmiechając się do niego.

— Skąd pani przyjechała?

Jena zmarszczyła brwi. Właściwie, nie powinna zapraszać obcych do domu. Powinna wziąć burito, podziękować za nie i zamknąć sąsiadowi drzwi przed nosem. Przecież mógł być szpiegiem Voldemorta lub seryjnym mordercą. To chyba to malutkie dziecko ją tak rozczuliło, że zignorowała instynkt samozachowawczy.

— Zza granicy. — Odpowiedziała wymijająco, ukradkiem dotykając ręką kieszeni, w której trzymała różdżkę.

— A dokładnie skąd?

— Po co panu te informacje?

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem być namolny. Po prostu rzadko widzi się samotną, młodą kobietę, która wprowadza się obok ciebie.

— Nie jestem samotna. — Jena zmarszczyła niezadowolona nos. — Mam chłopaka. Ale obecnie pracuje.

— Och, rozumiem... — Mężczyzna wyglądał na lekko zawiedzionego. — Cóż, nie będę pani przeszkadzał. Chodź, Danny, idziemy. Mam nadzieję, że burito będzie smakowało. — Wziął chłopczyka za rękę, zabierając mu poduszkę i skierował się do wyjścia. — Do widzenia.

— Do widzenia. — Jena odprowadziła go do drzwi i zamknęła je za nim kilkoma zaklęciami. Wyjrzała przez okno, widząc jak Charlie wraca z synem do domku obok.

Może faktycznie był nieszkodliwy?

Jena nie spała dobrze od kiedy przeprowadziła się do Nowego Jorku. Regulus prosił, by do niego nie pisała i nie próbowała się skontaktować w żaden inny sposób. Dobijało ją to w pewnym stopniu, ponieważ czuła się samotna i porzucona.

Usprawiedliwiała cała sytuację tym, że przecież w Anglii było niebezpiecznie. Reg się o nią martwił, nie chciał, by coś jej się stało. To naturalna, męska reakcja – opiekować się rodziną.

Powoli jej brzuch zaczynał być widoczny, więc powinna myśleć o tym, by zaopatrzyć się w jakieś ubrania ciążowe, ponieważ angielskie sukienki przywiezione z domu po pewnym czasie już nie będą pasowały. Jenie nie to jednak było w głowie. Starała się jak najlepiej poznać amerykańskie społeczeństwo i spróbować się z nim oswoić. Po części, chciała też sprawdzić, za co jej ojciec tak nienawidził Amerykanów, że powtarzał dzieciom, gdy akurat zdarzyło mu się być w domu, jacy to okropni ludzie.

Jena nie miała takiego wrażenia. Fakt, byli trochę namolni z tymi powitaniami i przynoszeniem jedzenia (chociaż było naprawdę dobre), ale Jena uznawała każdego z nich za zagrożenie i zastanawiała się, ile czasu jeszcze minie, nim zacznie mieć paranoję.

Postanowiła zacząć od Magicznego Kłębka, dzielnicy czarodziei. Tak jak mówił Regulus, wystarczyło znaleźć kawiarnię Starbucks (których było wiele) i wejść do pierwszej toalety po lewo. Gdy Jena zastukała dwa razy w ścianę, cofnęła się ona, ukazując korytarz. Jena przeszła się nim kawałek, dopóki nie doszła do drzwi. Gdy je otworzyła, poczuła się tak, jakby znalazła się znowu w centrum mugolskiego Nowego Jorku. Z tą różnicą, że ktoś przeszedł obok niej z gazetą, na której poruszały się fotografie

Jennefer pewnym krokiem wyszła przez drzwi i rozejrzała się. Ulice rozchodziły się promieniście od placu z fontanną przedstawiającą czarodzieja ujarzmiającego smoka. Dzieci bawiły się wokół niej i wrzucały drobne, by spełniła ich marzenia.

Jena spodziewała się jakiś niesamowitych magicznych sklepów, ale pierwszym, który rzucił jej się oczy, była piekarnia, z której rozchodziły się niesamowite zapachy. Po drugiej stronie był sklep z ingrediencjami, obok niego księgarnia, zieleniak i antykwariat. Reszta sklepów była w głębi uliczek. Jena pomyślała, że skoro już tutaj jest, to może zrobić większe zakupy i jednocześnie rozejrzeć się po dzielnicy.

Kupiła świeże pieczywo i duży kawałek ciasta, którego nie mogła sobie odmówić. Kilka ziół na eliksir pieprzowy czy wyciąg z rumianku. W księgarni spędziła ponad dwie godziny, zastanawiając się, czy kupić tutejszą „Historię Magii" czy „Amerykańską Historię Współczesną, czyli jaki udział mieli czarodzieje w kształtowaniu się Stanów Zjednoczonych". Ostatecznie zdecydowała się kupić obie oraz kilka książek o macierzyństwie. Znalazła sklep z różdżkami Rickendorfa, ale właściciel miał przerwę na lunch, więc poszła dalej. Minęła alejkę z samymi restauracjami ze wszystkich stron świata. Widziała przez witrynę, jak talerze latały po sali, roznosząc zamówienia. W antykwariacie kupiła ręcznie zdobione puzderko, które ją urzekło małymi różyczkami zamiast rączek i tym, że miało zaczarowane skrytki. Zaszła do sklepu z szatami braci Levou, którzy, po krótkiej rozmowie, powiedzieli jej, gdzie najlepiej kupić ubrania ciążowe, „_ale gdy już schudniesz,_ mademoiselle_, chętnie uszyjemy coś dla ciebie_". Swoją wycieczkę skończyła w sklepie z butami, a gdy z niego wyszła, zrobiło się już ciemno.

Wycieczkę zaliczyła do udanych i wróciła do domu w dobrym humorze. Dopóki nie położyła się spać, była bardzo zadowolona z dzisiejszego dnia. Jednak nad ranem znowu płakała w poduszkę i przeklinała Voldemorta na wszelkie możliwe sposoby za to, że Regulus nie mógł być teraz przy niej.

— _Pamiętaj, _mademoiselle_, że nie musisz kupować spodni z wielką, rozciągliwą gumą, które będą się marszczyć i cię opinać_. — Obaj bracia Levou pokręcili głowami i podkręcili wąsy. — _Dużo wygodniejsze będą dla ciebie ogrodniczki. Wierz nam._

_— Wierzę. Ale ja nigdy nie nosiłam spodni._

_— Och..._

Jena od małego chodziła w sukieneczkach i spódniczkach, ale okazało się, że kiedy jej brzuch miał zamiar pęcznieć i rozrastać się przez dziewięć miesięcy, bardziej praktyczne okazały się spodnie. Noszenie ich, nawet w przymierzalni, było krępujące. Owszem, widziała już wcześniej uczennice Hogwartu chodzące w spodniach, ale sama nigdy nie pomyślała, jakby to było. Miała komplet spódnic różnej długości, prostych sukienek w różnych kolorach, ale spodni nie miała żadnych. Jej pierwszymi miały okazać się jeansowe ogrodniczki.

Na początku chodziła w nich tylko po domu. Tak, by się przyzwyczaić. Później spróbowała wyjść w nich do sklepu. Gdy nikt nie wytknął jej palcem, zdecydowała się na użycie ich wraz z ich pierwotnym założeniem i zajęła się pielęgnacją ogródka (nie obyło się bez kilu sprytnie rzuconych zaklęć, ale nikt nie wymagał od Jeny umiejętności zajmowania się roślinami pokroju jej matki).

Następnego dnia kupiła sobie jeszcze dwie pary i z pewnym rodzajem satysfakcji wybrała się w nich do Magicznego Kłębka, by pokazać się braciom Levou, którzy stali się jej prywatnymi stylistami.

Fabien i Gilbert Levou. Plotka głosiła, że nie byli bliźniakami, a Gilbert jest młodszy, ale Jena wątpiła w jej autentyczność, gdy patrzyła na tę dwójkę.

Obaj mieli krótkie, brązowe włosy zaczesane na prawą stronę, równo przystrzyżone wąsy i smukłe twarze. Właściwie, to Fabien był trochę wyższy, a Gilbert miał bardziej szpiczasty podbródek, ale kto by się tym przejmował. Byli zawsze schludnie ubrani. Biała koszula, kamizelka (każdy z nich miał swoją w innym kolorze i o innym kroju), spodnie w kant i mokasyny (również w różnych kolorach). Przez szyje mieli przewieszone centymetry, w kieszeniach po pudełku szpilek, a różdżki zatknięte za ucho.

Jena lubiła do nich przychodzić i dyskutować, ponieważ bracia Levou byli nie tylko świetnymi doradcami w sprawach ubioru, ale potrafili też słuchać. A Jena potrzebowała, by ktoś ją wysłuchał, nawet jeżeli nie mogła powiedzieć całej prawdy.

I to od nich dowiedziała się, że być może podoba się Charliemu.

Charlie przychodził często. Właściwie, tylko na chwilę, nawet nie wchodząc do środka, by poinformować Jenę o ważnych, dla niego, sprawach. O godzinach, w których odbywają się msze (wyglądał na zbitego z tropu, gdy powiedziała mu, że jest niewierząca), o najlepszym sklepie spożywczym na osiedlu (ledwo udało jej się wybrnąć i nie powiedzieć, że robi zakupy w magicznej części Nowego Jorku), o dobrych trunkach (nawet gdyby Jena nie była w ciąży i tak by odmówiła picia z nim alkohol) i na koniec o najlepszym przedszkolu, gdy w końcu zauważył wybrzuszenie pod sukienką Jennefer.

Jena lubiła Charliego. Był sympatycznym, młodym wdowcem z małym dzieckiem, który nie zamknął się w sobie i chciał spróbować jeszcze raz w swoim życiu otworzyć się dla kogoś. Tylko dlaczego właśnie dla Jeny? Która, pomimo sprawy z Mrocznym Znakiem i Regulusem, nie potrafiła wyrzucić obrazu Blacka sprzed oczu i zasypiała, myśląc o nim przed snem. Wielokrotnie powtarzała Foxowi, że ma chłopaka, ale widać bez cielesnego dowodu nie miała żadnych szans na delikatne spławienie rudego.

Rozważała napisanie do Regulusa, by się u niej pojawił i pomógł jej naprostować sytuację. Szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że byłaby to najgłupsza rzecz na jaką by się zdobyła w swoim życiu i wyrzuciła do kosza wszystkie próbne listy, które napisała. Trzeba było stanąć z Charliem twarzą w twarz i pokonać problem.

**19 grudnia 1979r.**

— Dzień dobry, pani Jeno. — Charlie uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy Jena otworzyła drzwi. — Nie miałaby pani ochoty wybrać się na łyżwy?

_Spójrz, Jeno. Dostaniesz swoją okazję szybciej, niżbyś tego chciała._

— Oczywiście, Charlie. Z przyjemnością. — Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu jej uśmiech nie był wymuszony.

— Nie, nie, Charlie, nie w ten sposób!

Fox już któryś raz z kolei upadł na lód, nie mogąc złapać równowagi. Jena, mimo ciążowego brzucha, nie miała większych trudności z jazdą.

— Przyznaj. — Pomogła mu stanąć na nogach i przytrzymać się barierki. — Nigdy nie jeździłeś na łyżwach i chciałeś mnie po prostu gdzieś wyciągnąć. - Zaśmiała się z jego zakłopotanej miny i zarumienionych policzków. — Charlie...

— Jennefer, ja wiem, że masz chłopaka, Roberta... — zaczął nieskładnie.

— Regulusa. Jak ta gwiazda. — Charlie zmarszczył brwi. — Najjaśniejsza gwiazda w gwiazdozbiorze Lwa? Nie ważne. — Zrezygnowała z tłumaczeń, widząc, że sąsiad i tak nic nie kojarzy.

— Ale on cię nie odwiedza.

— Charlie, mówiłam ci już, że pracuje. — Przygryzła dolną wargę. Regulus na pewno nie pracował. Właściwie, może to nawet lepiej, że nie wiedziała, co robi?

— Nawet jeśli, to jaki facet zostawia dziewczynę w ciąży w obcym miejscu całkiem samą? — Fox nie dawał za wygraną.

— Odpowiedzialny. — Jena odpowiedziała mu trochę ostrzej, niż zamierzała. — Wyobraź sobie, że Regulus jest odpowiedzialny i nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś, przez co mogłaby mi się stać krzywda. Kocha mnie.

— Tak bardzo, że nie pojawił się ani razu od kilku miesięcy? Jennefer, kogo ty próbujesz okłamać? Mnie czy siebie? — Charlie złapał ją drżącą dłonią za ramię. — On o tobie zapomniał. Nie zależy mu już. Dlaczego tego nie widzisz? — naciskał.

— Puść mnie.

— Ja pamiętam o tobie, Jeno. Zależy mi na tobie. Zaopiekowałbym się tobą, gdybyś mi pozwoliła...

— Powiedziałam, byś mnie puścił! — Wyrwała swoją rękę z jego uścisku. — Nic o mnie nie wiesz. Nic nie wiesz o Regulusie i nie masz prawa go oceniać. Nie masz prawa wtrącać się w moje życie, rozumiesz? Bo moje życie nie jest twoją sprawą i chcę, byś przestał się w nie pchać z butami. Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć pod moimi drzwiami. — Odepchnęła się od barierki, odjeżdżając od rudego.

Nie odwróciła się ani razu, pomimo tego że ją wołał.

Tej nocy śniły jej się same koszmary, w których Regulus albo zostawiał ją dla wili i oboje śmiali jej się w twarz, by po chwili dać się ponieść namiętności albo oglądała jak umiera w męczarniach, torturowany przez Voldemorta, ponieważ nie chciał oddać swojego dziecka.

Dopiero nad ranem Jena zaczęła się zastanawiać dlaczego w jej śnie Voldemort miałby chcieć zabrać jej dziecko. Ta myśl nie dawała jej spokoju, siedząc gdzieś z tyłu jej głowy przez cały czas.

Niestety, Selwyn miała inny kłopot na głowie, który przybijał ją teraz bardziej niż sam Voldemort i wojna. Nadchodziły pierwsze święta, które miała spędzić samotnie.

**24 grudnia 1979r.**

Jena zaopatrzyła się w kilka tabliczek czekolady, imbryk z gorącą herbatą i prawie tuzin książek, byleby tylko nie myśleć o świętach. Machinalnie głaskała swój zaokrąglony brzuch ręką, ale to nie pozwalało jej się uspokoić. Gdzieś w głębi serca mała jakąś cichą nadzieję, że Regulus się jednak pojawi i spędzą ten czas razem. W końcu były święta, czas cudów. Czy jeden cud to było zbyt wiele?

Podskoczyła z filiżanką w ręku, gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. W pierwszej kolejności pomyślała o tym, że to może Charlie znów przyszedł ją nękać i powinna strzelić mu w oczy jakąś pomniejszą klątwą, ale szybko porzuciła tę myśl. Widziała przecież jak z samego rana zapakował Danny'ego do samochodu i pojechał na święta do rodziny.

Jej serce zabiło szybciej. Czyżby to naprawdę był Regulus? Merlin jej wysłuchał i zesłał jej Rega, by spędzili razem święta? To było w ogóle możliwe?

Prawie podbiegła do drzwi, gdy dzwonek rozbrzmiał jeszcze raz.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego,_ mademoselle._ — Fabien Levou uśmiechnął się do niej zza pudełka z ciastem.

— Jeno, czy ty płaczesz? — zapytał zaniepokojony Gilbert.

Jennefer stała w drzwiach swojego domu i zaczęła żałośnie płakać, całkiem nie przejmując się tym, że wprawiła braci Levou w zakłopotanie.

— Reg... Reeeg! To wszystko twoja wina! Ty paskudny Ślizgonie, zrujnowałeś mi życie, zniszczyłeś je, a teraz cię nawet tu nie ma! — Zrobiła ruch, jakby uderzała dłońmi w powietrze. — To twoja wi-wina... Regulus! — Zapłakała żałośnie, pozwalając się objąć Gilbertowi i wprowadzić do środka. Fabien zamknął za nimi drzwi i zastawił ciasto na szafce z butami.

— Jena, Jenny, no już, spokojnie. — Gilbert wytarł jej twarz usteczką wyciągniętą z kieszeni. Jenie wydało się to bardzo staromodne. — Taka piękna dziewczyna nie powinna płakać.

— Gil ma rację. Jennefer, zakręć już ten kran i powiedz nam kim jest Regulus, dobrze? — Fabien usiadł obok niej i położył jej rękę na dłoni. Jena nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa bez jąkania się, więc spróbował inaczej. — Regulus to twój chłopak? — Kiwnęła głową. — Tęsknisz za nim i jesteś zła, że nie przyjechał do ciebie? — Kolejne dwa kiwnięcia.

— _Mademoiselle_. — Gilbert otulił ją kocem i wcisnął w ręce filiżankę. — Płacz nie pomoże. Może powinnaś się z nim skontaktować? Jeżeli nie masz kominka, użyczymy ci naszego. A może do niego zadzwonisz? Wy tam w ogóle w tej Anglii macie telefony? — Jena pokręciła przecząco głową. — Ciężka sprawa...

— Gil? Fab? — Jennefer przełknęła ślinę, patrząc na jednego a później na drugiego. — Ja mam wrażenie, że Regulus już w ogóle nie wróci. Właściwie, to mam wrażenie, że on nie żyje.

Jennefer coraz bardziej przekonywała samą siebie, że Reg nie wróci. Jej dawne, angielskie życie minęło razem z nim i jedyne, co jej zostało, to pełna skrytka w banku. Gdyby chciała, mogłaby nie pracować do końca życia i utrzymywać się z tej góry złotych galeonów, które zostawił jej Regulus.

Już nie płakała po nocach. Właściwie, weszła na jakiś wybiórczy stan apatii, który dotyczył tylko i wyłącznie młodszego Blacka. Było jej z nim dobrze i nie zamierzała tego zmieniać. Zmienić chciała wszystko inne.

**1 marca 1980r.**

— Od dzisiaj jesteś pod moją opieką, Black.

— Od dzisiaj jestem pewien tego, że Gryfoni nie mają serca, Potter.

James zauważył na policzku Regulusa sińca, ale nie zapytał skąd on się tam wziął. Nie skomentował też tego, że Ślizgon przeszedł z całym kufrem rzeczy i prawdopodobniej zostanie w kwaterze na dłużej. Dla Jima było to olbrzymim ułatwieniem. Nie musiał go pilnować cały czas, ale był przekonany, że nie będzie mu to dawać spokoju, dopóki się nie dowie, co się stało w domu Blacka. A znając go, trochę to potrwa.

Chyba, że znów da mu środki przeciwbólowe. _Kusząca myśl..._

— Ej, nie będzie tak źle. — James zmarszczył nos, patrząc na Regulusa urażonym wzrokiem. Blacka to nie ruszyło. — Chodź, pokażę ci twój pokój.

Reg bez słowa ruszył za Jamesem, lewitując swój kufer po schodach. Nie zwrócił uwagi na żadnego członka zakonu, którego minęli po drodze, chociaż większość z nich się za nim odwracała, a niektórzy szeptali między sobą. Jim też się odwracał, by spojrzeć na idącego za nim Blacka, ale Regulus wydawał się nieobecny. _Ciekawe czy odwiedził Jenę_, zapytał sam siebie w myślach, stając przed wolnym pokojem.

— Jest cały twój.

Pokazał Regulusowi niewielkie pomieszczenie, z dwuosobowym łóżkiem z kotarami, całkiem jak w Hogwarcie, przestronną szafą i małą półką nocną. Prawie nic więcej się tutaj nie mieściło. Regulus, był przyzwyczajony do tego, że mógł nawet tańczyć w swoim pokoju, jeżeli chciał, a w tym miejscu ciężko było się swobodnie poruszać. Zmarszczył swój arystokratyczny nos, stawiając kufer obok drzwi.

— A łazienka?

— Jest tam. — James wskazał drzwi po drugiej stronie korytarza. — Czyste ręczniki są na dole, pokażę ci. Widziałeś już Jenę?

Regulus zatrzymał się gwałtownie, patrząc na Jamesa szczerze zaskoczony. Jim złapał się na tym, że usłyszał o Jennefer, gdy Regulus był pod wpływem eliksiru przeciwbólowego, ale nigdy nie słyszał, by mówił o niej na trzeźwo...

Black złapał go za ramię i wciągnął do swojego nowego pokoju, zamykając drzwi i przypierając Jamesa do nie.

— Chyba musimy sobie poważnie porozmawiać, Łosiu.

Black poczuł na swoim brzuchu ukłucie różdżki.

— Owszem, musimy.

**18 marca 1980r.**

— _Mademoiselle_, powinnaś mieć telefon — orzekł poważnym tonem Fabien Levou.

— Ale ja nie chcę.

Gilbert odetchnął głębiej i wygodniej rozsadził się na fotelu Jeny.

— Jeno — zaczął powoli. — Ty _musisz_ mieć telefon. Jak zadzwonisz po karetkę, gdy zaczniesz rodzić?

— Urodzę w domu - odparła ze spokojem Jena.

Gilbertowi nerwowo zaczęła chodzić brew a skrzydełka nosa zafalowały złowrogo.

— Moja droga, to nie jest średniowiecze, by kobiety rodziły dzieci w domu bez wykwalifikowanej kadry i nadzoru lekarzy. Będziesz miała telefon.

Jena położyła ręce na okrągłym brzuchu, jakby chciała go ochronić przed Gilbertem Levou. Jej matka urodziła Chrisa, ją i Kat w domu i żadne z nich nie było ani chore, ani pokrzywdzone. Wszystkie czystokrwiste dzieci rodziły się w ten sposób. Co było w tym złego? Bracia Levou za bardzo dramatyzowali.

Fabien westchnął, zrezygnowany.

— Załóżmy, że urodzisz w domu, Jeno. Kto odbierze poród? — zapytał spokojnie.

— Magomedycy.

— A skąd się tu wezmą?

— Powiadomię ich, że potrzebuję kogoś, by odebrał poród mojego syna.

— A _jak _to zrobisz?

— Oczywiście przez ko... — Jena spojrzała w kierunku ściany, gdzie powinien stać kominek. Ale go tutaj nie było.

— Jeno, musisz przestać myśleć jak Angielka i zacząć myśleć jak Amerykanka. Musisz mieć telefon w domu. Przecież nie wyślesz sowy do szpitala, że zaczynasz rodzić. Nawet nie masz sowy.

Jennefer, z wielką niechęcią i urazą do obu braci, musiała przyznać im rację. Zaczynała nie znosić Ameryki.

_Pamiętaj o zmianach. Zmiany są dobre, Jeno. Zmiany są tym, co ci pozostało._

**1 kwietnie 1980r.**

— Dzień dobry, pani White.

— Dzień dobry, panie Fox.

Jena nawet nie kiwnęła Charliemu na powitanie głową tylko przeszła obok niego z wózkiem, stukając obcasami czerwonych szpilek.

Jennefer Selwyn miała trzy słabości – pierwszą był jej syn, Nathaniel, drugą książki, a trzecią szpilki. A że Jena była typem kobiety, która niczego sobie nie odmawiała, w jej domu pojawił się rządek drogich, skórzanych butów na obcasie w różnych kolorach. Porzuciła sztywne sukienki na rzecz modnych ubrań, w które zaopatrywali ją bracie Levou. (Żeby ich Merlin wynagrodził za ich dobre serca. Jena zginęłaby w Ameryce bez nich.)

Co do samego Nathaniela – chłopczyk urodził się z podręcznikowymi wymiarami. Ile się wycierpiała, rodząc go, to jej, ale gdy teraz na niego patrzyła, było warto. Urodził się dokładnie dwudziestego marca (jak dobrze, że Fabien dzień wcześniej wyposażył Jennefer w telefon i nauczył jego obsługi. Skurcze były tak bolesne, że bez niego nie dałaby sobie rady), miał czarne jak noc włosy i jak na razie niebieskie oczy. Jena miała nadzieję, że będą w przyszłości zielone, jak jej.

Wybrała się z chłopcem na pocztę. Miała aż dwa listy do wysłania i wachlowała się nimi w czasie drogi. Podeszłą do kobiety przy okienku, uśmiechając się do niej miło i ustawiając wózek tak, by wiedzieć, co Nat tam robi.

— Chciałam wysłać moją magiczną przesyłkę. — Zaśmiały się razem z pracownicą poczty z tego porównania. Kobieta ją przeprosiła i poszła po kolegę, by obsłużył Jennefer.

Ameryka była tak do bólu prosta, jeżeli chodziło o magiczne przesyłki, że to aż śmieszne. Chciałeś zrobić coś magicznego, wystarczyło o tym powiedzieć. Jena starała się nie zastanawiać, jak często mugolom tutaj się czyściło pamięć. Było jej wygodnie i nie zamierzała narzekać.

— W czym mogę pani pomóc?

— Chciałam wysłać dwa listy. Najlepiej bez adresu nadawcy, jeżeli można. — Przysunęła mężczyźnie dwie zaadresowane koperty.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nie i gwizdnął cicho. W Anglii za takie zachowanie dostałby naganę.

— Międzykontynentalne, daleko. To będzie drogie. — Poinformował Jennefer.

— Nie szkodzi. — Jena połaskotała stópkę Nathaniela, wywołując u niego śmiech. — Ile?

— Trzydzieści osiem dolarów i dwadzieścia centów — poinformował ją z uśmiechem na ustach.

— Myślałam, że będzie drożej. To niecałe siedem galeonów — powiedziała pod nosem, wyjmując pieniądze z portfela.

— Och, pani z Anglii? Na długo pani zostaje?

— Na stałe.

Jena wróciła do domu późnym popołudniem. Wybrała się z malcem jeszcze do parku i pokazała mu kaczki pływające po stawie. Nathanielowi wszystko, co było nowe, bardzo się podobało. Jena z przyjemnością słuchała jego śmiechu.

Odwiedziła też Fabiena i Gilberta, pokazując im nowe ubranko syna, które mu ostatnio kupiła. Stwierdzili, że zielony kostium imitujący żabkę do niego nie pasuje, a Jena odpowiedziała im, że się nie znają na modzie dziecięcej. Przyznali jej rację.

Zdjęła niedbale buty z nóg i odsunęła je na bok. Ostawiła wózek pod schodami i wzięła Nathaniela na ręce, idąc z nim do kuchni.

Pamiętała, że przed wyjściem umyła wszystkie naczynia, a mimo to w zlewie stał pusty kubek po kawie. Poprawiła sobie dziecko na rękach i wyjęła różdżkę z kieszeni spodni, idąc powoli do salonu.

W środku był mężczyzna stojący przy ślicznym puzderku z różanymi rączkami i oglądał zdjęcia jej i Regulusa, które Jena wsadziła tam w grudniu i których miała więcej nie oglądać. Intruz stał do niej tyłem. Miał na sobie gruby, szary płaszcz, spodnie w kant i eleganckie buty z brązowej skóry. Jego przydługie, czarne włosy wywijały się za uszami i na karku. Chyba wyczuł Jenę jakimś szóstym zmysłem, bo odwrócił się powoli w jej stronę.

Jennefer na chwilę przestała oddychać.

- Regulus...?

Black jej nie odpowiedział, zapatrzony nie w nią, a w dziecko, które trzymała w rękach. Zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc czy na miejscu byłoby podejść do niej, skoro nie widzieli się ponad pół roku. Chłopczyk patrzył na niego dużymi oczami. Wyglądał zabawnie w żabim ubranku.

- Reg. - Jenneref zwróciła jego uwagę na siebie. Była nienaturalnie blada. - Chyba zrobiłam coś bardzo głupiego.

_Państwo Liebleu,_ _Pragnę Państwa poinformować, że 20 marca br. urodził się państwa wnuk, Nathaniel. Dziecku dałam swoje panieńskie nazwisko i wątpię, by miałoby ono ulec zmianie. Nie mam informacji o tym, czy mają Państwo jakieś inne wnuczęta, więc zakładam, że Nathan jest pierwszy. Do listu dołączam zdjęcie._ _Z pozdrowieniami,_  
_Jannefer Selwyn__Mamo, Tato,_ _Podejrzewam, że mnie wydziedziczyliście, gdy uciekłam z domu, a wręcz mam nadzieję, że to zrobiliście i nie mamy ze sobą już nic wspólnego. Niemniej jednak, czuję się w obowiązku poinformować Was, że macie wnuka. Nazywa się Nathaniel Selwyn i jest zdrowym chłopcem. Dołączyłam do listu nawet zdjęcie dla Was. Całe szczęście, że nie obrzydzicie mu życia swoim czystokrwistym gadaniem._ _Kochająca córka,_  
_Jena_


	10. Punkty mocy

**Punkty mocy**

**13 lutego 1980r.**

— Merlinie, jak zimno! Nie czuję palców!

To nie był najlepszy dzień dla Jamesa Pottera.

Już od dłuższego czasu czuł, że zostanie wysłany na jakąś misję, więc jak ten głupek chodził z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha na twarzy. Gdy Moody zapytał go, czy zna jakiegoś „zaufanego" czarodzieja, Jim od razu pomyślał o Blacku i to też powiedział Szalonookiemu: „_Na pewno możesz zaufać Blackowi._" Lecz gdy przyszło do misji i Moody dał mu do pomocy Blacka, James nie wyrażał zbytniego entuzjazmu.

— Łosiu, zachowaj swoje odmrożone części ciała dla siebie.

James Potter nigdy nie podejrzewał, że będzie musiał współpracować z Regulusem Blackiem.

Nawet teraz, gdzieś na jakimś odludziu na północy Szkocji, gdzie wrony zawracały, James zastanawiał się, czemu właśnie przed nim szedł Książę Slytherinu w czarnym, grubym płaszczu z kożuchem pod spodem, a nie Łapa. Fakt, źle się wyraził, określając zaufaną osobę, bo Blacków było dwóch, ale odpowiedź była chyba oczywista?

Myślał też nad tym, dlaczego Reg w ogóle zgodził się pomóc. Z tego, co pamiętał, ten chłopak, jeżeli już o kogoś dbał, ograniczał się tylko do swoich znajomych i to też nie w jakimś wielkim stopniu. Jedyną osobą w Zakonie, którą Regulus mógł lubić, była Dorcas, od biedy Remus. Ale młody Black poszedł z nim, z Jamesem Potterem, którego cały czas nazywał „Łosiem", od kiedy usłyszał, że Syriusz zwraca się do niego per „Rogaczu".

Coś tu było bardzo nie tak.

Nagle postać Regulusa zatrzymała się w miejscu. James zrównał się z nim i spojrzał w tym samym kierunku. W oddali widniał ledwo widoczny mur zamku z basztami po obydwu stronach. Obaj wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.

— Mam nadzieję, że właściciel jest gościnny. — James klasnął kilkakrotnie w dłonie, próbując odzyskać krążenie w palcach.

— Mówimy o arystokratach, Łosiu. Oni nigdy nie są prawdziwie gościnni.

Regulus poprawił kaptur i wyprzedził Jamesa, nie zauważając lub ignorując jego urażone spojrzenie. Jim, chcąc nie chcąc, powłóczył nogami za nim.

Hol zamku rodziny Blishwick był ogromny, pusty i było w nim równie zimno jak na zewnątrz, z tą różnicą, że nie wiało. James starał się stać dumnie, tak jak Reg, ale skostniałe palce u stóp i wykończone mięśnie grzbietu odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Tak więc James, wyglądając jak zniedołężniały staruszek przy wyprostowanym Regulusie, oczekiwał przyjścia gospodarza. Oczekiwali go tak obaj od jakiś dziesięciu minut.

Rogacz zerknął na zirytowane oblicze Księcia. Nie tylko jemu nie podobało się to, że Albrecht Blishwick ich zwyczajnie ignorował. James rozumiał, że można się nie spodziewać gości, mieszkając w takiej dziczy, ale nawet on wiedział, że takie przetrzymywanie przybyszów w holu jest w złym guście. Tym bardziej, gdy chodzi o głowę czystokrwistego rodu.

— Muszą mi panowie wybaczyć zwłokę, ale nie spodziewałem się gości.

Albrecht Blishwick, spasiony brunet po czterdziestce, obecnie ubrany w o dwa rozmiary za małą szatę, stanął u szczytu schodów i ani myślał, by przywitać się ze swoimi gośćmi osobiście. Jamesowi się to wybitnie nie podobało. Pamiętał, że matka zawsze powtarzała, że trzeba powitać wszystkich twarzą w twarz, by ludzie mieli do ciebie szacunek. Ten mężczyzna miał zbyt duże mniemanie o sobie, skoro miał w dalekim poważaniu to, co Reg i Jim o nim myślą.

— My również nie planowaliśmy odwiedzin, ale pogoda nas do tego zmusiła. Mam nadzieję, że panu nie przeszkadzamy? — Gdyby nie sens wypowiedzi Regulusa, Jim przysiągłby, że Black ma złe zamiary wobec Blishwicka.

Już na samym początku ustalili, że Reg mówi, a Jim robi. Żaden protest ze strony Jamesa nie wchodził w grę, bo przy tych wszystkich przesadzonych arystokratycznych uprzejmościach Potter się zwyczajnie gubił.

— Skądże. — Albrecht zwrócił się do nich w ten sam sposób. — Proszę za mną.

Jamesowi i Regulusowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak ruszyć skostniałe nogi i pójść za gospodarzem. Black dotknął jamesowego ramienia, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

— Nie ma w ogóle służby.

— Twarze wszystkich obrazów są w cieniu. Normalnie w ten sposób się nie honoruje rodziny — dodał automatycznie Jim.

— Więc Blishwick ma coś do ukrycia.

**7 lutego 1980r.**

— Waszym zadaniem będzie przekonanie Albrechta Blishwicka do przejścia na naszą stronę. W przeszłości jego rodzina zajmowała się tak zwanymi „punktami mocy". Wiecie, co to takiego? — Moody zmierzył ich swoim zwyczajnym, nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem człowieka, któremu nic się nie podoba.

— Punktami mocy określa się miejsca, gdzie przecinają się podziemne źródła magiczne. Aczkolwiek nikt nigdy nie udokumentował, że takie istnieją. — James czuł się trochę jak na odpowiedzi w szkole. Z tą różnicą, że za przeciwnika miał prymusa w postaci Rega Blacka.

— Dokładnie. Podobno w swoich bibliotekach Blishwickowie mają to wszystko ładnie opisane. Wiemy, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto ma zamiar przeprowadzić jakiś rytuał. Widza, gdzie może odbyć się jego miejsce, jest nam potrzebna. Postarajcie się tego nie spieprzyć.

**13 lutego 1980r.**

Pokój, który dostał James, był przytulny. W miarę. Najważniejsze, że był kominek, wanna wypełniona ciepłą wodą i potrawka z kurczaka na stoliku. Jim wygrzewał się właśnie w wodzie, czując jak wraca mu czucie do małych palców u stup, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

— Proszę.

— Potter, musimy… mogłeś mnie ostrzec, że bierzesz kąpiel. — Regulus zastosował taktyczny odwrót, zdegustowany postawą Jamesa, gdy Potter go zatrzymał:

— Czekaj. Wejdź, zaraz wyjdę.

— Lepiej nie wychodź. — Reg obrzucił go zirytowanym spojrzeniem i usiadł na fotelu znajdującym się najbliżej kominka. — Nie mam ochoty, by oglądać twoje ciało częściej, niż to absolutnie konieczne.

James nie rozumiał, z czego Regulus robił problem. Jim, będąc małym podrostkiem, często kąpał się nago z dziećmi sąsiadów w basenie, a z Jeną Selwyn z naprzeciwka prawie codziennie. Widać w środku Londynu i w centrum rodziny Blacków nagość nie była już tak naturalną rzeczą, jak w Dolinie Godryka.

— Z tego, co zdążyłem zauważyć, służby faktycznie nie ma i albo Blishwick naprawdę żyje tutaj sam, odcięty od cywilizacji, co jest bardzo naciągane, albo na kogoś czeka. Jakby nie było, musimy robić dobrą minę do złej gry, ale uważam, że nie zaszkodzi się rozejrzeć po zamku i sprawdzić, gdzie ukryte są rodzinne zbiory i zapoznać się z nimi zawczasu.

— Uważasz, że jest możliwość, by Sam-Wiesz-Kto chciał przeprowadzić rytuał w tym miejscu? — Jim usiadł w wannie i oparł łokcie o jej brzeg. Odgarnął mokre włosy do tyłu, a przynajmniej się starał, bo jego czupryna – mokra czy nie – stawiała ten sam opór, co zazwyczaj.

— Nie, no co ty. — Reg zrobił dłuższą pauzę. — Wiem, że łatwo założyć, że punkt mocy jest w jakimś miejscu, patrząc na metropolie. Dawniej ludzie, głównie czarodzieje, zakładali miasta właśnie w takich miejscach, albo nieopodal nich, a w centrum punktów odprawiali swoje czary i obrzędy. A to jest totalne pustkowie bez żywego ducha. Dobre na jakąś bazę lub coś w tym guście, ale nikt tutaj nie będzie czarował.

— Więc co tutaj robi zamek rodziny, która ponoć badała te punkty? I skąd ty to wiesz? Przeczytałeś, jak Remus, „Historię Hogwartu"?

Całkiem inaczej się miała sprawa z cierpliwością Jima, gdy chodziło o wymądrzającego się Lunatyka niż, gdy James musiał wysłuchiwać Regulusa. Prawdopodobnie chodziło o ich wzajemną nienawiść z lat szkolnych, chociaż dopiero teraz, po skończeniu szkoły, Jim zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pamiętał jej przyczyny. Uprzykrzali sobie życie tak długo, że w końcu zapomnieli, dlaczego w ogóle zaczęli. A przynajmniej James zapomniał.

— Nie wiemy, czy długie przebywanie blisko punktu mocy nie ma jakiś negatywnych skutków. Może to właśnie najbezpieczniejsza lokalizacja? I nie, nie czytałem „Historii Hogwartu". Nie wszyscy Ślizgoni to imprezowicze pokroju Syriusza czy kujony jak Severus. Niektórzy interesują się światem, ot tak.

— Mówisz jak Jena.

Regulus popatrzył na niego dziwnie. Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, więc podrapał się po policzku, patrząc w jakiś punkt na ścianie.

— Nadal jesteście razem?

Jennefer Selwyn była córką Jonah Selwyna i Anabelli Gamp. Miała starszego brata, Alexandra, który był rok starszy od Jamesa, i pięć lat młodszą od Regulusa siostrę, Katherinę. Selwynowie mieszkali naprzeciwko Potterów od kiedy James sięgał pamięcią, a Jena była jego dobrą przyjaciółką. Traktował ją jak młodszą siostrę, której nigdy nie miał. W szóstej klasie Jamesa Regulus zaczął się interesować Jennefer, ale dopiero pod koniec siódmego roku, gdy on, Syriusz, Remus, Peter i reszta odchodzili, Jena przyznała się Jamesowi, że są parą. Potter był sceptycznie nastawiony do tej znajomości, bo nie uważał młodszego Blacka za dobrą osobę (co było strasznie dziecinne, biorąc pod uwagę, co się stało pod koniec siódmej klasy, ale to James wolał wyrzucić z pamięci).

— Tak, nadal jesteśmy razem — przyznał Reg, poprawiając się w fotelu.

— Słyszałem, że Jena wyjechała.

— Tak. Mieszka teraz za granicą. Niezbyt… dogadywała się z matką i stwierdziła, że nie chce też robić kariery w angielskim Ministerstwie Magii. — James widział, że Regulusowi wybitnie nie leży mówienie o Jennefer, co było dziwne, ponieważ Jena była piękną i mądrą kobietą z dobrej rodziny, którą powinno się chwalić, a nie się jej wstydzić.

— Gdzie teraz mieszka? — Jim dalej drążył temat, obserwując rosnące zniecierpliwienie Regulusa.

— Skoro sama ci nie powiedziała, to raczej nie chce, byś wiedział, Łosiu. — I to był moment, w którym złota cierpliwość Blacka gdzieś się ulotniła i nie powiedziała, kiedy wróci. — Za pół godziny będą Walentynki, a ja jestem wraz z tobą na skraju północy, naprawdę daleko od mojej dziewczyny. Może utniemy sobie teraz pogawędkę o twojej żonie, by umilić sobie czas, czy weźmiemy się w końcu do roboty?

James skrzywił się, gdy Regulus trzasnął za sobą drzwiami.

— Dlatego nie jestem zwolennikiem związków na odległość…

**14 lutego 1980r.**

— To moja stopa, Potter.

— Wybacz.

I pomyśleć, że pod tą peleryną mieściło się czterech siedemnastolatków, podczas gdy teraz on i Regulus mieli trudności, by się normalnie poruszać. Wróć. To Reg sprawiał trudności, odsuwając się od Jamesa, a Jim nie palił się do tego, by przytulać się do pleców Blacka.

Zamek z zewnątrz sprawiał wrażenie nudnego prostokąta z oczywistym układem korytarzy. Po dłuższych oględzinach James miał wrażenie, że jeżeli zaraz zobaczy znikające schody, to poczuje się jak w Hogwarcie. Architekt musiał być pijany albo ślepy. Ewentualnie pijany i ślepy.

— Mijaliśmy już ten obraz, Reg.

Faktycznie. Kościsty staruszek w pomarańczowej szacie z rozdwojoną, szarą brodą już trzeci raz podrygiwał, szukając ich wzrokiem. Zgubili się, chociaż żaden nie ośmielił się powiedzieć tego na głos.

— Może zapytamy obrazy o drogę? — Jim szeptał najciszej jak potrafił, ale w tej przerażającej ciszy jego głos wydawał mu się nieprzyzwoicie głośny.

— By wygadały Blishwickowi? Nie wiem jak jest u ciebie w domu, Łosiu, ale u Blacków ucina się palce potencjalnym złodziejom.

— Słyszysz?

Obaj zamilkli i zastygli w miejscu, nasłuchując miarowego stukania. Ktoś szedł w ich kierunku. Widzieli łunę światła na ścianie, a po chwili zza zakrętu wyłonił się Albrecht Blishwick, w tej samej przyciasnej szacie, co wcześniej, chociaż było grubo po północy i każdy szanujący się czarodziej powinien spać.

— Zgubiliście się, panowie?

James przełknął ślinę. Byli pod peleryną-niewidką. Do tego stali w cieniu, a Blishwick był oślepiany przez swoją świecę – jakim cudem ich tutaj zauważył? Zaobserwował kątem oka, że Regulus wyciąga z prawego rękawa różdżkę.

— Bardzo nieładnie jest celować w gospodarza.

Usta Albrechta Blishwicka drgnęły, a później cała jego twarz zaczęła się kurczyć i rozkurczać. Skóra pod szatą falowała. James słyszał jak gdzieś obok nich potoczył się jeden z guzików, który nie był w stanie przytrzymać materiału na rosnącym brzuchu. Cały mężczyzna zaczął się powoli nadymać, a jego kończyny wydłużać. Potter nie przyglądał się dalej przemianie Blishwicka, ponieważ obaj z Regulusem zrzucili z siebie pelerynę i pognali na oślep przed siebie, z dala od przeistaczającego się monstrum.

Skręcili raz w lewo i prawo, ale po chwili ściana za ich plecami runęła, a przez otwór przeszedł potwór. Wyglądał trochę jak pająk. Kadłub był napuchnięty, wystawiony brzuchem do góry, a kręgosłup miał wygięty w nienaturalny łuk. Z twarzy Blishwicka wystawały dwa kły. Cała jego głowa była odwrócona o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Ramiona i nogi były wykręcone na odwrót względem tułowia. Miały dwa razy większą długość i zakończone były szponiastymi rękami. To dzięki nim potwór tak szybko się przemieszczał.

Reg posłał kilka nieznanych Jimowi klątw w stronę potwora. Tylko jedna trafiła w staw tylnej nogi, rozbryzgując dookoła krew, kawałki mięśni i kości. James próbował potraktować potwora _Drętwotą_ a nawet _Petrificusem_, ale zaklęcia odbijały się od niego, jakby otoczony był tarczą.

— Ruszaj się!

Monstrum rzucało się chwilę po stracie kończyny, zanim zaczęło dalszy pościg. Regulus _Bombardą_ wyważył dziurę w ścianie, by znaleźć drogę wyjścia. Na raz owiał ich zimny podmuch, a przez otwór widzieli jasny, nawet pomimo ciemności, śnieg. Problem polegał na tym, że byli wyjątkowo wysoko, a dach dobudówki przerażająco nisko.

Usłyszeli dobiegający z niedaleka wrzask potwora. Regulus, niewiele myśląc, wypchnął Jamesa na zewnątrz i sam chciał wyskoczyć. Blishwick był jednak bliżej niż myślał i zamachnął się łapą, zahaczając o bok Rega i odrzucając go kilka metrów od zamierzonego celu.

James zdrowo huknął o dach przybudówki. Zdążył się przekręcić na plecy, gdy zauważył, że monstrum idzie w jego stronę.

— _Confringo!_ — Rzucił zaklęciem w kierunku blanek. Przeturlał się i spadł z budynku. Usłyszał jak zniszczony fragment muru spada na potwora, ale nie zamierzał sprawdzać, czy trafił. Zerwał się na równe nogi, chociaż mięśnie stanowczo zaprotestowały i pobiegł wzdłuż ściany.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest Regulus i czuł, że zaczyna panikować. Okazało się, że potwór jednak nie zginął, ponieważ o mało nie oderwał Jamesowi głowy, zamachując się na niego z góry. Potterowi udało się odejść na tyle, by zauważyć, że teraz monstrum na niesprawne dwie kończyny i może się tylko czołgać za pomocą dwóch przednich. To jednak nie sprawiało, że było mniej niebezpieczne.

— _Lacarnum Inflamare! _

Kula ognia popędziła w stronę Blishwicka, ale on uniósł cały swój ogromny kadłub na dwóch przednich kończynach i uskoczył w bok. James jeszcze kilkakrotnie próbował go trafić, ale stwór, wbrew pozorom, był niewiargodnie szybki. Dopadłby Jamesa, gdyby ten nie rzucił zaklęcia tarczy i nie skoczył w bok.

Stwór zaryczał, unosząc łapę do góry, stojąc tylko na jednej. Wyglądał jak jakaś groteskowa rzeźba zbroczona krwią.

— _Avada Kedavra!_

Zielony błysk zanurzył się w brzuchu potwora. Blashwick zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i runął na prawo, martwy. James spojrzał w kierunku, z którego nadbiegło zaklęcie. Regulus klęczał w śniegu, przyciskając prawą rękę do prawego boku, a lewą nadal miał wycelowaną w stronę potwora. Potter ze swojego miejsca widział, że Black ma wypieki na policzkach.

Chwilę później Reg wypuścił różdżkę i runął twarzą w śnieg.

**20 lutego 1980r.**

James streścił Moody'emu przebieg misji, wycinając z niej fragment o zaklęciu niewybaczalnym i to, że próbując trafić Blishwicka, podpalił akurat tę część zamku, w której była biblioteka i że w tamtym momencie wolał ratować Regulusowi życie niż ocalić stos książek.

— Bardzo ładnie, Potter. Bardzo ładnie. Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że Blishwick trzymał w stodole akromantule, a na strychu Krótkopyska Szweckiego? — Moody uderzył pięścią w biurko, przy którym siedział, aż zatrzeszczało ostrzegawczo. — Powiem ci coś, Potter. Skrewiłeś. Ty i Black. Tylko, że Black bardziej, bo jest teraz ranny. To była prosta misja, rozumiesz? Prosta! — Alastor ponownie uderzył pięścią w drewno.

James zamknął oczy. To nie miało sensu i on dobrze o tym wiedział, ale przecież Regulus sam nie rozciął boku i nie połamał dwóch żeber! Rogacz nawet teraz miał przed oczami Blacka leżącego na czerwonym od krwi śniegu. Drugi raz widział Regulusa Blacka we krwi i po raz drugi to była jego wina.

— Zawaliłeś sprawę po całości, Potter. Idź sobie popłacz do żony albo do Blacka, bo nie mogę patrzeć na twoją durną gębę.

Moody mało grzecznie wyrzucił go ze swojego tymczasowego gabinetu w kolejnej tymczasowej bazie Zakonu. James faktycznie poszedł do Regulusa.

Młody Black leżał na starym, sprężynowym łóżku pod idealnie białą pościelą i czytał książkę, którą dostał od Remusa. Jego twarzy była bardziej blada niż zazwyczaj, a czoło błyszczało się od potu. Szpon potwora był zatruty, więc rana goiła się powoli i paskudnie. Reg spojrzał na Jamesa i zamknął książkę, układając ją równiutko przed sobą.

Rogacz odwrócił krzesło oparciem do łóżka i usiadł na nim okrakiem.

— Po twojej minie wnioskuję, że ten wasz brzydki dowódca mało delikatnie powiedział, że zawaliliśmy sprawę.

James kiwnął głową. Westchnął.

— Reg, nawet nie wiesz jak mi przykro… — zaczął, próbując w jakiś sensowny sposób przeprosić Księcia.

— Już to kiedyś od ciebie słyszałem. — Regulus nie patrzył na niego. — _Jim_, żeby była jasność – nie mam ci za złe tego, co zdarzyło się w Szkocji, to jak nie mam za złe ci tego, co zdarzyło się w Zakazanym Lesie. To był wypadek. Wypadki chodzą po ludziach i dopóki udaje mi się je przeżyć, jest dobrze.

James zacisnął ręce na oparciu krzesła. „Jim" w ustach Regulusa brzmiało tak miękko, że Potter naprawdę chciał uwierzyć, że to nie jego wina. Ale to nie była prawda.

— Przynoszę ci pecha. — Zaśmiał się nerwowo, czochrając swoje włosy. Zdjął okulary i rozmasował oczy.

Reg uśmiechnął się lekko, nie komentując tego w żaden sposób.

— Dlaczego się zgodziłeś? — To pytanie od dłuższego czasu męczyło Jamesa.

— Na co?

— By pomóc mi w tym zadaniu.

Regulus patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę. Miał bardzo wąskie źrenice od ostrego światła, przez co jego brązowe oczy wydawały się jaśniejsze niż były w rzeczywistości.

— Ponieważ prosiłeś o pomoc Blacka, Łosiu.

**22 lutego 1980r.**

Lily postawiła na stole dwa kubki z gorącą herbatą, poprawiła spódnicę i usiadła na kanapie obok Jamesa. Długo dmuchała, by ostudzić napój, zanim się go napiła.

— Dlaczego akurat Regulus Black? — Ton Lily był spokojny i wyważony. Jim dobrze wiedział, że jest na niego zła. Zawsze była na niego zła, gdy wracał z misji. Już sam fakt, że James zrobił przyśpieszony kurs aurorski wprowadził panią Potter w szał, ponieważ nie chciała, by jej mąż wykonywał tak niebezpieczny zawód.

— Właściwie to nie miał być on. Chodziło mi o Syriusza. Myślałem… myślałem, że on wróci, jeżeli usłyszy, że jest potrzebny. — James potargał swoją ciemną czuprynę.

— Dlatego zdecydowaliście się wtajemniczyć obcą osobę w tajemnice Zakonu? Ponieważ myślałeś, że to będzie Syriusz? — Lily zacisnęła usta tak mocno, że aż jej pobielały wargi.

— Tak. Mniej więcej dlatego.

— Nie wziąłeś pod uwagę tego, że Regulus Black mógł posłać ci Avadę w plecy, prawda?

— Lily, proszę… — Jim położył jej rękę na kolanie, ale kobieta ją z niego zdjęła.

— Nie liluj mi tutaj. Ani przez chwilę nie pomyślałeś o tym, co powiedziałabym naszemu synowi lub córce, gdybyś umarł. James, czas w końcu dorosnąć. Masz rodzinę, spodziewamy się dziecka, a ty dalej bawisz się w bohatera.

— Regulus powiedział, że będzie szpiegował u Voldemorta dla Zakonu — wypalił Jim, by nie słuchać gorzkich słów żony.

Lily wylała herbatę na śnieżnobiałą serwetkę, którą dostała od Marleny w prezencie ślubnym. Rogacz patrzył na jej drżącą dłoń, którą przyciskała do ust. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by zgadnąć, że jej mąż był na misji ze Śmierciożercą, który naprawdę mógł go zabić w każdym momencie.

James wstał i wyszedł z salonu.


	11. Wybory

**Wybory**

**2 lutego 1980r.**

Posiadłość Liebleu znajdowała się na obrzeżach Paryża wśród innych nowobogackich domów, idealnie komponując się z otoczeniem. Budynek wyglądał niczym mały pałac z dwiema kondygnacjami i półkolistym ryzalitem w centralnej części fasady. Okna otoczone były uszatkami, a gzyms zakończony kolumnową attyką, gdzie pani domu lubiła jeść podwieczorek w wyjątkowo słoneczne dni. Całość utrzymana była w pastelowych kolorach, które wieczorem wydawały się świecić własnym światłem.

Pomimo środka zimy na trawniku nie zalegał nawet płatek śniegu. Zamiast tego chodniki błyszczały się od wilgoci, a woda w oczku wylewała się na zewnątrz.

Regulus stał przed bramą zdobioną roślinnymi ornamentami i spoglądał w stronę domu. Krople deszczu wlewały mu się za kołnierz, a on sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ile sterczał w jednym miejscu niczym kołek. Miał wrażenie, że minęły wieki nim odważył się dotknąć maleńkiego, żeliwnego żonkila, który odblokowywał zaklęcie, umożliwiając Regulusowi przenikniecie przez bramę.

Ledwo wszedł na teren posesji, gdy podbiegł do niego cień na czterech łapach, żwawo merdając ogonem.

— Cześć, Collin. — Podrapał psa za uszami, uśmiechając się do niego. Zwierzak szczeknął wesoło i otrzepał się z wody tuż przy Regulusie. Black skrzywił się nieładnie, ale nie wyraził swojego zdegustowania w inny sposób.

Pies odprowadził go pod same drzwi, machając wesoło ogonem, co rusz uderzając nim Regulusa w udo. Chłopak spojrzał na herb Liebleu na drzwiach, mając mieszane uczucia. Korona francuska zawsze źle mu się kojarzyła, przez to, że dziadek powtarzał, że „każdy Black jest królem". Liebleu może i się za królów nie uważali, ale mieli podobny zakres władzy i nie bali się z niej korzystać.

Reg nacisnął klamkę bez wahania. Drzwi były zaczarowane tak, by ogłuszyć każdego, kto nie był mieszkańcem pałacyku. Wątpił, by Fran usunął go z listy domowników podczas jego nieobecności we Francji. W prawdzie, nie było go prawie pół roku, ale przecież Syriusz zniknął na cały okres siódmej klasy Regulusa i jedyne, o co został zapytany po powrocie, był stan jego skrzynki u Gringotta.

Salon jak zwykle robił wrażenie. Ciemna, marmurowa podłoga kontrastowała z jasnymi ścianami, a kryształowy żyrandol odbijał blade światło księżyca wpadające przez okna, tworząc prawie magiczną poświatę na potężnym, dębowym stole, który stał w centrum.

Black zdjął buty i mokry płaszcz. Marmur był chłodny i śliski, jakby Gretha go dopiero co wypolerowała. Pomieszczenie było ogromne, ale mimo tego było w nim na tyle ciepło, że Regulusa przeszedł dreszcz.

Miał już wejść na schody i zniknąć w swoim pokoju, gdy podskoczył na dźwięk pukania. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, gdy pomyślał, że to Śmierciożercy go znaleźli, ominęli magiczne osłony i przyszli po niego. Jednak to była tylko mała, szara sowa, która zawzięcie stukała dziobkiem w okno. Regulus wpuścił ją szybko do środka, by nikogo nie obudziła. Ptak zatoczył koło nad żyrandolem, trzepocząc gwałtownie skrzydłami. Chłopak musiał podskoczyć i złapać ją w ręce, by się uspokoiła.

— Nie mam dla ciebie ciastek, będziesz musiała sobie poradzić — mruknął do ptaka, trzymając go jedną ręką, a drugą odwiązując list od jego nóżki.

Zdecydował się nakarmić sowę, gdy zobaczył, że przyleciała prosto z samego Londynu, by dostarczyć wiadomość do „Pana Blacka". O kogokolwiek by chodziło. Zaniósł ją do kuchni i wypuścił, szukając po szafkach ciasteczek. Połamał jej jednego herbatnika i otworzył kopertę nożem do masła.

_Panie Black,_ _Piszę do Pana w imieniu Jamesa Pottera, który prosi Pana o pomoc w pewnej niecierpiącej zwłoki sprawie. Z uwagi na jej ważność, nie mogę Panu przekazać więcej informacji. Potter twierdzi, że jest Pan zaufaną osobą. Proszę o przybycie jak najszybciej na podany poniżej adres._ _Zakon Feniksa_

Kilka kropel wody z włosów Regulusa skapnęło na papier, rozmazując tusz. Reg zakrył usta dłonią, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Ten list był zaadresowany do Syriusza, a on zdecydowanie nie powinien go czytać. Było jednak za późno.

Reg oparł się ciężko o blat kuchenny, zastanawiając, co powinien zrobić. Był pewien, że ojciec i brat wiedzieli, czym zajmował się po skończeniu szkoły i żaden z nich nie był zadowolony z tego powodu. Co więcej, Syriusz może uznać go za szpiega Voldemorta i wydać aurorom. Co prawda, Regulus do końca w to nie wierzył, ale zawsze była taka możliwość.

Black zdawał sobie sprawę, że popełnił wiele błędów w swoim życiu i piętno niektórych z nich, będzie nosił aż do samego końca, ale Fran zawsze powtarzał, że trzeba mieć odwagę przyznać się do tego, że coś zrobiło się źle. Reg wiedział, że dołączenie do świty Voldemorta było złe i chciał się jakoś zrehabilitować.

— Black, ty idioto…

Nagle coś jakby zaświtało w głowie Regulusa. _Black._ Przecież o nim też można było powiedzieć _Pan Black_. A jeżeli Reg dobrze myślał, mógłby spokojnie przyjść z tym listem i powiedzieć, że był zaadresowany do niego. Mógłby zadośćuczynić za to, co zrobił. Mógłby…

— Reg, o czym ty w ogóle myślisz — zganił sam siebie, odchodząc od blatu i przeczesując włosy palcami. — Przecież tam jest czarno na białym napisane, że James ufa Blackowi. To jasne, że nie chodzi o ciebie.

Jednak szalony pomysł go kusił. Gdyby mu się udało, mógłby się ukryć przed Voldemortem. Mógłby nawet przyczynić się do jego pokonania. Może to były trochę zbyt górnolotne nadzieje, ale przecież możliwe.

Regulus wyjrzał z kuchni do salonu. Ani w bocznym korytarzu, ani na schodach nie świeciło się światło i nie było widać żywej duszy. Wypuścił sowę na dwór i przebiegł cicho przez salon. Nałożył buty i płaszcz, wychodząc na ulewę. Ciepły pokój z łazienką znajdzie w Anglii, a ubrania kupi po drodze. _Jeżeli przez ten czas mnie nie nie szukali, to poczekają jeszcze trochę._

Z tą myślą deportował się do francuskiego Ministerstwa, by zamówić świstoklik do Londynu.

**7 lutego 1980r.**

To było przesłuchanie. Nikt tego tak nie nazwał, ale Reg wiedział, że tak jest. Pytania, które mu zadawali, jasno wskazywały na to, że mu nie ufają i szukają dziury w całym. Regulus starał się dawać jasne, krótkie odpowiedzi, ale nie zawsze to było możliwe. Szczególnie, gdy pytali o rodzinę.

W domu była taka niepisana zasada, że o rodzinie się nie rozmawiało. Nie chodziło o rodzinę Blacków, z którą Regulus już nie był związany czy rodzinę Liebleu. Po prostu nie mówiło się o niej obcym. Księciu ciężko było nic nie mówić, gdy zapytano go ile ma rodzeństwa lub jak nazywają się jego rodzice.

— Co robiłeś po skończeniu szkoły?

Regulus spodziewał się tego pytania prędzej czy później, ale i tak nie był na nie przygotowany. _Widzisz, Moody, wstąpiłem do świty Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, by pokazać wszystkim, że nie jestem tylko „młodszym bratem Syriusza Blacka". Nie przewidziałem tylko tego, że ten szaleniec każe nam kogokolwiek zabijać, ale przecież każdy popełnia w życiu błędy, nie?_

Z opresji uratował go nie kto inny, jak James Potter, który nagle wszedł do pokoju.

— Daj spokój, Luniek. Zbyt długo nie widziałem Sy... Regulus? — Black był pewien, że teraz wszystko się wyda. Przecież z Pottera można było czytać jak z otwartej księgi. Na pewno się domyślili, że Reg zabrał list i podszył się pod pożądanego Pana Blacka. Tylko, że było za późno, by się tak po prostu wycofać.

— Syriusz nie wrócił, prawda? — zapytał Jim z zawodem w głosie. Regulus miał ochotę wstać i wycałować jego policzki.

— Nie, jeszcze nie. Przyjechałem za niego.

Regulus powoli budował swój domek z kłamstw, dokładając po kolei kolejne. Pozostało mu tylko czekać, aż ta budowla się zawali.

**17 lutego 1980r.**

Regulusa obudził okropny ból zlokalizowany gdzieś w prawym biodrze. Gdy otworzył oczy długo jeszcze nie mógł rozróżnić kolorowych plam i czuł się skołowany. Pamiętał Blishwicka, który zmienił się w potwora i ich zaatakował, ale nic poza tym nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Pokonali go? A może nie? I co się stało z Potterem?

W ustach czuł nieprzyjemny smak i miał wrażenie, że język zamienił mu się w wysuszoną gąbkę. Próbował się podnieść, ale czuł jakiś opór na piersi i rękach. To chyba mało prawdopodobne, by ktoś go związał…

Reg zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy zauważył, że naprawdę jest przewiązany sznurem wzdłuż klatki piersiowej i nadgarstków.

— Na gacie Merlina…

Blackowi przychodziło do głowy tylko jedno – Blishwick ich jednak złapał i teraz będzie ich torturował, by wydobyć jakieś informacje. Co w takim razie zrobił z Łosiem? Zabił go czy nadal więził tak jak Regulusa?

Ból nie pomagał mu myśleć. Czuł się, jakby wypił kilka butelek wina samodzielnie i odczuwał teraz tego skutki. Akurat, gdy potrzebne mu było racjonalne myślenie, jego ciało z nim nie współpracowało.

Gdy usłyszał kroki na korytarzu, od razu zamknął oczy i udawał, że śpi. Ktoś wszedł cicho do środka. Regulus słyszał, jak stawia coś na ziemi, po czym siada obok niego na łóżku. Kołdra została odsunięta, a jego koszulka podciągnięta do góry. Reg zawzięcie walczył z obrzydzeniem, wyobrażając sobie, jak ostary Albrecht Blishwik go dotyka. Okropny widok.

— Musiało być zatrute…

Regulus automatycznie otworzył oczy i zamrugał. _James Potter_. Miał nadzieję, że Łoś nie zauważył tego ruchu i ponownie zamknął oczy. W jego głowie kotłowało się wiele dziwnych myśli. Najgłośniejsze z nich było pytanie: „Dlaczego James Łoś Potter go _związał_?" W ten sposób nie zmusiłby go do mówienia. Raczej.

Potter długo opatrywał ranę Regulusa. Reg czuł, że Gryfon nie miał wprawy, choć niewątpliwie się starał. Na staraniach się jednak skończyło.

— Łosiu, tylko cię zabić…

— Reg, obudziłeś się w końcu? — Potter od razu doskoczył do niego, unosząc jego głowę nieznacznie do góry. — Myślałem, że będziesz spał wiecznie.

— Dlaczego mnie związałeś? — Black posłał mu bardzo nieprzychylne spojrzenie, które jasno świadczyło o tym, że jeżeli James w ciągu najbliższych piętnastu sekund nie wytłumaczy się ze swojego zachowania, Regulus – nawet pomimo więzów! – zamorduje go własnymi rękami.

James przez chwilę wymownie milczał. Podrapał się po nosie, poprawił okulary i odchrząknął, starając się zyskać na czasie. Mordercze spojrzenie Blacka jednak nie ustawało, a wręcz przeciwnie – robiło się coraz bardziej mroczne.

— Trochę się rzucałeś w gorączce, więc cię związałem, byś nie zrobił sobie krzywdy — wydusił z siebie w końcu.

— To wspaniałe, że tak o mnie dbasz, Łosiu, ale w tej chwili mnie rozwiąż. Nie, inaczej. ŻĄDAM, byś mnie rozwiązał w tej chwili.

— Black, zaraz dam ci jakiś eliksir przeciwbólowy i poczujesz się lepiej…

— Potter, ja czuję się świetnie. Wprost wyśmienicie. Ale nawet się po nosie nie mogę podrapać. To sprawia, że się stresuję, rozumiesz? Więc rozwiąż mnie grzecznie i znów będziemy się tolerować, tak? Jak za czasów szkolnych. — Regulus starał się mówić wolno i spokojnie, niczym do osoby opóźnionej umysłowo, ale jego głos przesiąknięty był na wskroś jadem.

— Nie zrobię tego. — Głos Jamesa zyskał jakąś dziwną pewność siebie, która zaniepokoiła Regulusa. Owszem, Potter zawsze wydawał mu się zbyt pewny siebie i arogancki, ale przecież dorósł – obaj dorośli – i nie chodziło tutaj o przynależność do innych domów czy różnicę klas.

Olśnienie przyszło nagle. Black zamknął oczy i zmarszczył, zastanawiają się, czemu nie wpadł na to od razu. Przecież odpowiedź aż za bardzo rzucała się w oczy.

— Widziałeś. — To nie było pytanie.

— Owszem, widziałem. Nie zrozum mnie źle, po prostu chciałem się upewnić. — James złączył ręce ze sobą, nie patrząc w stronę Rega. — Dlaczego tak naprawdę przybyłeś na wezwanie Zakonu? Syriusz w ogóle wie, że wziąłeś ten list?

Fala wstydu i zażenowania przeszła przez ciało Regulusa. Wolał, by ktoś inny rozliczał go z jego prywatnych grzechów. James Pottera nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie w tej roli.

Kiedyś musiał przerwać milczenie.

— Nie, nie wie. Ja… mogę się teraz tylko domyślać, co o mnie myślisz, ale wcale nie chciałem was sabotować, Potter. Ja po prostu… — Zawahał się chwilę, przygryzając dolną wargę i zastanawiając się, jak ubrać myśli w zdania. — Nie chcę być „tym złym". Chcę pomóc. Cholera, każdy w życiu popełnia błędy. Przyznaj mi rację, Potter — zażądał Regulus, patrząc Jamesowi prosto w oczy.

Jim zdjął okulary z nosa i wytarł je rąbkiem pościeli Regulusa.

— Pamiętasz, jak zabrałem cię do Zakazanego Lasu w szóstej klasie? Nigdy nie wybaczyłem sobie tego, że Remus cię zaatakował. — Reg wciągnął powietrze ze świstem, przypominając sobie, z jaką siłą wilkołak odepchnął go wtedy na drzewo i co by się z nim stało, gdyby nie przybiegł Syriusz. — Wiem, że ludzie popełniają błędy, ale chcę cię zapytać tylko o jedno – zabiłeś kiedyś kogoś z rozkazu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

Pytanie zawisło między nimi. James myślał o poobijanym Regulusie, którego wyniósł na rękach z lasu, gdy Syriusz zaatakował Remusa pod postacią psa. Młody Black wydawał mu się wtedy dużo mniejszy i lżejszy niż był w rzeczywistości i bezbronny, gdy szeptał imię starszego brata. Regulus zaś myślał o tym, jak razem z Dołohowem i Crouchem, pod przewodnictwem Avery'ego, kazano im torturować tę młodą szlamę, która błagała ich, by przestali.

— Stchórzyłem. Nie dałem rady jej zabić. Po prostu nie mogłem… Ona nikomu nic nie zrobiła. Bała się tak samo jak my — wyznał, odwracając głowę od Jamesa.

— Mówisz o Jane Smith?

— Tak.

James chwilę myślał, po czym rozwiązał Regulusa, przecinając więzy zaklęciem. Black chciał się podnieść i usiąść na łóżku, ale bok zapulsował tak okropnym bólem, że z jego gardła wydobył się krzyk. Potter pomógł mu się oprzeć na poduszkach i szybko podał eliksir przeciwbólowy.

— Dlaczego użyłeś na Blishwicku _Avady_?

— Bo nie chciałem, byś umarł, Potter. — Ból był nie do zniesienia i Regulusowi się wyjątkowo źle myślało w tym momencie. — Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek wokół mnie umierał. Mogę zostać sam?

James wyszedł bez słowo z pokoju, oglądając się przy samych drzwiach na Regulusa.

**19 lutego 1980r. **

Jechali pociągiem już drugi dzień. Rana Regulusa się źle goiła i James stwierdził, że nie będzie ryzykował ani deportacji, ani świstoklików. Musiał też dać łapówkę konduktorowi, by pozwolił im dwóm zająć cały przedział. Potter nie powiedział Blackowi, ile owa łapówka wyniosła, ale widząc jego niezadowoloną minę, Black mógł się tylko domyślać, że na pewno nie mało.

— Ile już jesteś z Evans, Potter? — Skutkiem ubocznym brania eliksirów przeciwbólowych było u Regulusa nadmierne gadulstwo, z którego chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

— Od połowy siódmej klasy — odpowiedział uprzejmie James, odwracając wzrok od okna. Miał już dość niekończącego się śnieżnego krajobrazu.

— To prawie tyle, ile ja z Jeną — zauważył Black, spoglądając na brudną, bordową zasłonę, która zasłaniała drzwi od przedziału. Zdążył naliczyć na niej już osiemnaście plam.

— Jak w ogóle poznałeś Jenę? — Jim stwierdził, że dobrym pomysłem będzie zajęcie Regulusa na dłuższy czas. Może się zmęczy i zaśnie?

— Gdy byłem z czwartej klasie, Syriusz zrobił sobie z niej kozła ofiarnego. Zniszczył mój kałamarz nad jego głową, ochlapując tuszem. Zaprowadziłem ją do łazienki i zaczekałem aż przestanie płakać.

— Podobno w piątej klasie, gdy graliśmy razem mecz, chciałeś jej zaimponować.

— Nie tyle co zaimponować, a żeby mnie zauważyła. Przeżyłem bardzo poważny cios, gdy podczas zajęć ze Ślimakiem, przedstawiła mi się, jakby mnie w ogóle nie kojarzyła, kiedy ja zbierałem się mentalnie do tego, by z nią porozmawiać od czasu tego nieszczęsnego kałamarza — wyznał Regulus.

James skwitował to szerokim uśmiechem. Blackowie, nawet Syriusz, wydawali mu się wyjątkowo pewnymi siebie osobami, które ciężko było czymkolwiek zaskoczyć. Nigdy by mu do głowy nie przyszło, że Regulus może mieć problemy z zagadaniem do dziewczyny.

— Dopiero w szóstej klasie udało mi się ją zaprosić na randkę. Syriusz mnie wyśmiał, gdy powiedział mu, że nawet jej nie pocałowałem. Ciężko jest być bratem TEGO Syriusza Blacka, gdy twoja pewność siebie mieści się na czubku od szpilki.

— Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale wiem coś o tym. Syriusz jest… specyficzny.

— Syriusz jest po prostu wredny. Musi być tak, jak on chce i koniec. Dlatego strasznie się cieszyłem, gdy na ostatnim roku nie miałem nad sobą jego widma i mogłem partaczyć sytuację w wyjątkowym stylu. Szczyt był po zakończeniu roku.

— Co się stało? — zapytał mimochodem James.

— Wpadliśmy.

Nie takie odpowiedzi spodziewał się Jim. Zachłysnął się powietrzem. Nagle wszystkie wątki zaczęły łączyć się w całość. Wyjazd Jeny, o którym dowiedział się od jej brata, Selwynowie, którzy stali się jakoś tacy bardziej cisi i biedna, mała Katherina, która była trzymana teraz pod kloszem, niczym wymierający gatunek.

James policzył szybko na palcach, ile to już miesięcy minęło od lipca.

— Gdzie ona teraz jest?

— W Ameryce. Mieszka na obrzeżach Brooklynu. Przyszła do mnie pod koniec sierpnia tamtego roku. Wstąpiłem już wtedy w szeregi Czarnego Pana. — Regulus zrobił krótką pauzę. — Wiesz, James, dopiero gdy ją zobaczyłem i powiedziała mi, że jest w ciąży, zaczęło do mnie docierać, że coś jest nie tak. Poprosiłem ją, by się wyprowadziła. Znalazłem jej dom, dałem pieniądze… właściwie, to poprosiłem ją o zerwanie kontaktów z całym jej poprzednim życiem. Teraz myślę, że ona sama nie chciałaby tutaj być. Inaczej by się nie zgodziła, prawda? — Regulus spojrzał na Jamesa nieobecnym spojrzeniem.

— W miejscu, gdzie wszyscy patrzyliby na nią krzywo, że zaszła w ciążę przed ślubem? Gdzie trwa wojna, umierają ludzie, a tak zwani zdrajcy krwi są ścigani niczym szczury? Gdybym mógł mieć na to wpływ, też odesłałbym Lily gdzieś daleko stąd, gdzie nikt by nie zrobił jej krzywdy. Ale Jena jest Krukonką, myśli koncepcyjnie. Lily nie da się odsunąć od przyjaciół, którzy mogliby potrzebować jej pomocy.

— Nie widziałem jej od tamtego czasu. Bardzo za nią tęsknię. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy nic jej nie jest. Jak daje sobie radę. Boję się, czy nie ściągnę na nią kłopotów, jeżeli ją odwiedzę. — Głos Regulusa drżał nienaturalnie. Może to z powodu strachu o dziewczynę, a może środki przeciwbólowe przestały działać.

James nic na to nie odpowiedział. Nie miał pojęcia, jak musiał czuć się Black. Gdyby musiał gdzieś zostawić Lily… To było trudne do wyobrażenia sobie, że przyszła matka jego dziecka jest gdzieś poza jego zasięgiem. Daleko, całkiem sama w obcym miejscu. Nawet znając Jenę Selwyn, wiedząc jak silną kobietą była, zastanawiał się, czy da radę.

— Powinieneś ją zobaczyć. Bez względu na wszystko. Chyba już niewiele jej zostało?

— Ma się urodzić na początku kwietnia. Podobno to chłopiec. Jena chciała nazwać go Nathaniel. Nie wiem, czy teraz jej się nie zmieniło. Wiesz, to będzie podejrzane, jeżeli zamówię świstoklik do Ameryki. Tym bardziej teraz, gdy uciekłem ze świty Czarnego Pana. — Regulus zaczął się bawić materiałem koszuli.

— Twój ojczym przypadkiem nie pracuje przy świstoklikach we francuskim Ministerstwie? Nie mógłby go dla ciebie stworzyć?

— Oni nie mają o niczym pojęcia, James. Nie powiedziałem im. Nawet Syriuszowi. Chyba jedynymi osobami, które o czymkolwiek wiedzą, są rodzice Jeny, ale Jonah Selwyn nie wie nawet gdzie mieszkają moi rodzice. Poza tym, on nie rozmawia z moją matką i nienawidzi mojej rodziny. Pytałem go, czy mogę ożenić się z Jeną, nawet ze względu na dziecko. Nie zgodził się.

James dobrze znał Jonah Selwyna. Jego niechęć do Blacków była wręcz legendarna! Dorea Potter nigdy nie chciała powiedzieć Jamesowi, o co poszło, ale chodziły plotki, że zamieszana w to była matka Regulusa, Walburga. Jima jakoś nigdy takie rzeczy nie interesowały, ale dla Rega to był problem.

**25 lutego 1980r.**

Regulus wrócił do formy, dopiero gdy spanikowana Dorcas wpadła do siedziby Zakonu, po usłyszeniu wieści, że jej przyszywany brat jest ranny i wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. Zrugała oczywiście Rega za to, że był nieostrożny, a Jim dostał za nieodpowiednią pierwszą pomoc. Sam James nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia, bo przecież udało mu się przywieść Regulusa żywego na miejsce, gdy jego wiedza na lemat leczenia ograniczała się do eliksiru pieprzowego i wyciągu z rumianku.

Black, pełen jakieś pozytywnej energii, od kiedy sam Dumbledore pozwolił mu zostać członkiem Zakonu i wyprostować sytuację, czuł się lżejszy o bagaż nieprzyjemnych doświadczeń, które spotkały go przez ostatnie pół roku. Nie pożegnał się z James, by Potter nie myślał sobie, że są teraz przyjaciółmi. Cały czas zastanawiał się, co się stało od momentu, kiedy trafił w Blishwicka, ponieważ miał okropną dziurę w głowie i nurtowało go, dlaczego James zaczął odnosić się do niego z dziwnego rodzaju sympatią. Majaczył? Może. Możliwe też było, że Jim był po prostu Gryfonem, który lubił zarażać optymizmem nieodpowiednie osoby.

— Poproszę świstoklik do Paryża — zwrócił się do ekspedientki w Ministerstwie Magii. Zdążył się zorientować, że jego nagłe zniknięcie nie zostało zarejestrowane jako zdrada. To dobrze. Nie był nikim ważnym, więc presja będzie mniejsza.

— Ma pan jeszcze dziesięć minut. Życzę miłego dnia. — Kobieta podała mu pogniecioną puszkę coli.

Regulus obrócił puszkę w dłoniach, siadając na ławce. Rozejrzał się po czarodziejach, przewijających się przez Ministerstwo. Mimowolny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Wszystko jeszcze miało szansę się ułożyć.

Puszka przeniosła go w samo centrum francuskiego Ministerstwa. Czarodzieje chodzili w kolorowych, modnych szatach, nie przejmując się pogodą za oknem. Regulus zszedł po schodach Biblioteki Narodowej, gdzie ukryte było Ministerstwo.

Z nieba padał delikatny śnieg, który wyłożył się na jego włosach, gdy przechadzał się znajomymi uliczkami. Gdy dotarł do domu, był już przemarznięty, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać. Przed pałacykiem stał bałwan, któremu ktoś dorobił interes, a do ręki włożył butelkę Langue Fiery, magicznego, francuskiego wina. Widać było, że Syriusz jest w domu.

Regulus zabrał butelkę po drodze, by nie gorszyła przechodniów, i wszedł do domu. Walburga i Fran siedzieli przy kominku, oglądając coś w starej książce, a Syriusz stał za kanapą i opierał się łokciami o jej oparcie.

Matka Regulusa miała na sobie prostą, grafitową suknię z okrągłym dekoltem i rękawami trzy czwarte. Rozpuszczone włosy spadały jej na ramiona i było w nich więcej nitek siwizny, niż zapamiętał.

Fran miał na sobie lniane spodnie o kolorze khaki i zieloną koszulkę. Jego włosy zdawały się białe z oddali po bokach i jakby rzadsze. Zaglądał Walburdze przez ramię, spoglądając na to, co mu pokazywała.

Syriusz jak zwykle wyglądał bardzo dobrze. Włosy były luźno spięte na karku i kilka samotnych pasm otaczało przystojną twarz jego brata. Miał na sobie czarny rozpinany sweter i z lekkim uśmiechem spoglądał na książkę.

Nikt nie zauważył przybycia Regulusa, dopóki ten nie zamknął drzwi. Młody Black zniszczył ten pełen spokoju obrazek w momencie, gdy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli, ponieważ Walburga zakryła usta ręką, Fran wstał, a Syriusz wyglądał, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Regulus zniósł ich spojrzenia, wyprostował się i powiedział, nadal nie przestając się uśmiechać:

— Wróciłem.


End file.
